Ultimo Mes
by Tcalo
Summary: A Severus le queda solo un mes de vida, y es por eso que decide cambiarla radicalmente... Solo que nadie esta preparado para lo que Sevy tiene en mente! Actualizado! dic2006!
1. Un mes

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, solo me divierto escribiendo un po'

Capítulo Uno: Día 1… quedan 29...

"Lo siento Sr. Snape pero le queda solo un mes de vida"

Severus cerró los ojos, esto no puede estar pasando, no definitivamente no, al menos no a él. Un mes, SOLO un mes de vida! Después de todo lo que él había vivido y luchado, le quedaba solo un mes?. Pero como? Porque? Este tipo debe estar loco, no puede ser verdad! Él había venido solo por un chequeo de rutina, como es posible esto? Bueno sí, era desde hace tiempo que se sentía un poco mal pero no era para tanto, cierto?...

"Esta bien" fue todo lo que pudo decir, pero en realidad nada esta bien. Severus tomó sus cosas y salió prácticamente corriendo de allí, el médico dijo algunas cosas mas, pero él ni siquiera lo escuchó, para él ya nada tenia sentido…

Esa noche llegó tarde a la reunión de la Orden, pero nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera lo miraron, nunca lo hacían, porque habrían de hacerlo ese día?. Silenciosamente se sentó en su puesto de siempre, al final del salón alejado de todos. Solo Sirius se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Snape. Quizás porque no lo había insultado apenas se vieron o quizás porque lo conocía tan bien que su silencio fue mas que suficiente.

Dos horas más tardes cuando por fin se acabó la reunión, Severus, que no había escuchado ni siquiera una palabra, se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de llegar a ella Sirius lo detuvo.

"Que te pasa Snivellius? Te veo preocupado, acaso tu querido Lord te mandó a lavarte el cabello?" le preguntó el animagus con ganas de comenzar una pelea. Si Snivellius estaba tramando algo, él tenia que averiguarlo!

Pero Severus no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo y siguió de largo. El insulto "Snivellius" siempre había causado un efecto en él pero no hoy, hoy era solo una palabra mas entre tantas otras, incluso Sirius era un hombre mas entre tantos otros… Sirius, por su parte, quedó petrificado, ofendido, dolido, casi humillado, Snivellius lo había ignorado totalmente! "Estoy perdiendo mis cualidades!" pensó terrificado, "ni siquiera me miró con rabia!"

Severus ignoró a Sirius y salió de prisa, de mal humor, la reunión había sido una perdida de tiempo, mejor sería regresar al castillo inmediatamente pero una vez fuera lo recibió una bella noche estrellada así que decidió dar un paseo antes de regresar. Sí, él nunca daba paseos pero bueno no todos los días te enterabas que te quedaba solo un mes de vida!.

Comenzó a caminar por una calle común y corriente, casas normales con gente promedio dentro, un perro aquí, un canario mas all�, el día anterior Severus habría visto todo como una escena patética de una noche cualquiera en un vecindario corriente e incluso la habría odiado, pero esa noche no, para Severus esa noche todo lucía extraordinario, nada de lo que veía le pertenecía ni le había pertenecido nunca, una casa, un jardín, una familia, incluso un perro habrían dado un propósito a su vida. No había nada detrás de él, no dejaba nada en este mundo, no había ni siquiera un alma que lo lloraría o que le llevaría flores. Sí sí las flores son estupidas, pero no están de mas de vez en cuando no?

Se detuvo por un momento para tomar aire, era tarde pero quería caminar, en realidad no era caminar lo importante, lo único importante para él era pensar sobre su vida. Sobre lo que había hecho y lo que no, las oportunidades que dejó pasar, los errores que había cometido, las personas que mas había odiado (Black como numero uno por supuesto, seguido por Voldy y los Potters, padre e hijo.), la gente que no conocería jamás (una esposa, unos hijos e hijas quizás?), y por supuesto la gente que no lo extrañaría (digamos todo el mundo!).

Si definitivamente los estudiantes se pondrán súper felices al saber que su odiado profesor de pociones no les haría mas nunca la vida de cuadritos. Solo pensar en lo contento que se pondrá Neville hizo sonreír a Severus. "Si serán felices y no me extrañaran".

Por otro lado sus colegas mortifagos seguramente quedarán súper decepcionados, no es un secreto para nadie que muchos de ellos están solo esperando la orden de Voldemor para matarlo. "Um.. eso me anima un poco, Voldy estará furioso cuando sepa que no será el quien me mate".

Bueno Albus seguramente lo extrañar�, después de todo es un buen amigo, su único amigo en realidad. Y eso lo hizo sentirse miserable. "Un solo amigo, es eso lo único que tengo? Después de todos estos años cuento con solo un amigo, doy lastima…" Y se dio cuenta que no era el mes de vida que le quedaba lo que le pesaba tanto, habría podido morir en tantas ocasiones que la muerte ya no le dada miedo. Era el hecho de morir solo y olvidado lo que le daba pavor. "Un mes solo un mes, tal vez aún tengo tiempo para lograr que alguien me extrañe…" Y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir sonriendo por primera vez en muchos años, y en sus sueños esa noche un plan estaba cobrando vida…

La mañana siguiente se despertó feliz, si feliz y sonriente. "Hoy es el primer día de mi nueva vida, una corta pero nueva vida". Se levantó de un salto y se bañó cantando, total cantar nunca ha matado a nadie…

Luego sacó toda su ropa del armario y la tiro sobre la cama. "um.. no no negro no me sirve para mi nueva vida!" pensó mientras buscaba una ropa un poco mas alegre… es que acaso no tenía un color diferente, bueno ni modo tendría que transfigurar su ropa…"Menos mal que Minerva me enseñó un par de trucos… Um… déjame ver, amarillo? No demasiado alegre, um… rojo? No demasiado sangriento… um… ah ya se Azul! Azul oscuro para empezar es perfecto!" Tomando su varita transformó sus pantalones en jeans, sí unos jeans con una camiseta azul oscuro son perfectos para comenzar su nueva vida. Se vistió y se miró al espejo, definitivamente se veía espectacular, los jeans le asentaban muy bien, después de todo no tenía un mal cuerpo…

"Ahora mi cabello… eso está mas difícil…. Déjame ver que hago…" pero en realidad no tuvo que pensar mucho, Severus sabía muy bien que hacer con su cabello, era desde hace tiempo que quería cambiarlo y si no lo había hecho era porque lo que tenía en mente no le asentaba bien con su vieja fama de malvado. Unos cuantos golpes de varita y "Wow espectacular" dijo el espejo en cuanto lo vio. Severus sonrío satisfactoriamente. "Yo diría unos 10 años menos, quisiera solo ver la cara de Black cuando me vea..."

En el Gran Comedor todo el mundo desayunaba tranquilamente, estudiantes y profesores conversaban y reían inocentemente, ninguno preparado para lo que estaba por pasar… Severus se sentó en su lugar de costumbre, a la derecha de Albus. Y sonriente le dijo "Buenos Dias Albus" El director se volteó para contestar el saludo pero casi se muere de un infarto al ver a su ex-horrible profesor de pociones vestido con camiseta y jeans, cabello corto y como si fuera poco SONRIENDO!. MacGonagall, que se volteó al escuchar el grito de espanto de Albus, casi se ahoga, Flick se desmayó de la impresión y un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del comedor. Los estudiantes incrédulos miraban fijamente a Severus. ¿Quién es ese? Seguramente NO nuestro profesor de pociones, tal vez su hermano menor? Severus sonrió, el primer paso de su plan estaba hecho, "bueno ahora toca el segundo…"

"Bueno creo que es hora de ir a mi clase, Griffidor/Slytherin mi preferida" dijo Severus antes de salir, dejando a todo el mundo boca abierta, nadie podía creer lo que habían visto…

"Dime que estaba soñando" le dijo Hermione a Ginny. Pero Ginny no le contestó la imagen de Snape todavía le ofuscaba la mente. "Si es un sueño por favor no me despierten.." fue todo lo que las chicas pudieron pensar…

"Creí que nunca diría esto, pero me muero de ganas de ir a mi próxima clase de pociones…"


	2. Clase de pociones

Capítulo Dos: Día 2… quedan 28…

Severus salió del Gran Comedor satisfecho consigo mismo, había conseguido el impacto que deseaba, el primer paso de su gran plan estaba hecho. Como todavía tenía media hora antes de su clase se dirigió a su oficina, debía escribir su plan antes de que se le escapara algún detalle. "Perfecto" dijo cuando terminó de escribir su lista de cosas por hacer antes de … bueno digamos antes de que se acabe este mes.

"Treinta días, menos uno me quedan Veintinueve.." Diciendo esto tachó de la lista su primer tarea..

_Cambio radical, impresión total!_

"Ahora déjame tomar las pociones que necesito para mi próxima tarea, esto va a estar bueno!" dijo frotándose las manos mientras se dirigía al estante de pociones "interesantes", su próxima clase seria inolvidable… para sus alumnos por lo menos..

En el salón de pociones todos los Griffidors y Slytherins llegaron más que puntualmente, el nerviosismo se sentía en el aire. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos todos miraban la puerta fijamente, en exactamente 5 minutos Snape entraría, golpearía la puerta, y con su habitual mal humor insultaría a los Griffidor, daría un par de puntos a los Slytherin y el sueño de esta mañana seria simplemente eso un sueño, algo que nunca pasó, una locura colectiva, un espejismo, algo impensable que olvidarían dentro de poco…

"Que hora es?" preguntó Neville mientras golpeaba su reloj, seguramente no funcionaba, no era posible que Snape fuese 5 minutos tarde… Snape y retardo eran dos palabras que NO podían ir juntas… pero después de todo Snape y jeans tampoco!

"8:35" dijo Draco, sin darse cuenta que había sido un Griffidor quien había preguntado. Él también estaba preguntándose lo mismo, Snape tarde?

"Tal vez perdió la memoria y no sabe como llegar hasta aquí?" dijo Ron mordiéndose las uñas, eran ya las 8:45, lo habían perdido, a su querido profesor..

Cuando ya comenzaban a perder las esperanzas, un silbido les hizo mirar hacia la puerta nuevamente, alguien se acercaba silbando? Tal vez el director para anunciar que el prof de pociones había sido internado en un sanatorio?

El silbido se hacia mas fuerte hasta que se detuvo de golpe, alguien estaba detrás de la puerta, curiosidad en todas las caras, todos congelados del misterio. Un minuto mas tarde Severus asomó su cabeza y sonriendo al mejor estilo Lockheart dijo: "ey Uds. vengan conmigo hoy tendremos una clase al aire libre"

Las palabras de Severus tocaron lentamente a cada estudiante, cada uno repitiendo mentalmente lo que acaban de escuchar, habían escuchado correctamente? Había sido ese Snape, el terrible, el temido Snape? No de ninguna manera. Nadie se movió. Ni siquiera para respirar.

Severus suspiró indignado "Es que no piensan moverse!" Estos niños de ahora! Francamente, si uno los insulta es porque los insulta, si uno los trata bien es porque los trata bien! Casi casi comienzo a gritarles de nuevo!

Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, todos los Slytherin lo miraban fijamente, si alguien podía a hacer lo que fuese sin temor en la clases de pociones era Draco. Así que era él quien tenía que moverse de primero. Draco se levantó, seguro de que Snape lo iba a insultar por primera vez en su vida. Pero no, el tan esperado insulto no llegó, al contrario Snape le sonrió levemente y Draco le hizo señas al resto de su banda, si él iba a morir no moriría solo!.

Los Griffidors esperaron un poco mas, una vez que todos los slytherins estaban siguiendo a Snape se pararon y los siguieron a una distancia prudencial. Esto olía demasiado a trampa…

Severus iba a la cabeza del desconcertado y asustado grupo, caminando alegremente y tratando de recordar la melodía de la única canción que había escuchado de pequeño, como era? Um… tenia un nombre italiano… pero no lo podía recordar…

Cuando salió del castillo tuvo que abrirse paso con un hechizo a través de la nieve recién caída, el sol brillaba espléndidamente e incluso se podría decir que valía la pena haber salido esa mañana. Los alumnos estaban seguros que los llevaría a la foresta prohibida, seguramente los dejaría allí solo para que se los comieran los animales salvajes, pero cuando Severus giró en dirección al lago, Harry no pudo evitar tomar su varita fuertemente entre sus manos, esto era una emboscada, estaba seguro de ello…

Llegaron a la orilla del lago y Severus se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y les hizo señas para que se sentaran. Vacilando, aun con caras de terror los alumnos se sentaron uno a uno.

"Bueno alguien me puede decir porque estamos aquí?" preguntó Snape cuando todos los estudiantes se habían sentado.

"Porque ud. se volvió completamente loco" quiso decir Harry pero no se atrevió, Snape estaba sonriendo pero seguía siendo Snape.

"Um.. para buscar ingredientes cerca del lago?" dijo tímidamente Hermione, ella no era del tipo tímido en clases pero esta no era exactamente una clase normal.

"Nop" dijo Sevy riendo picaramente mientras negaba con su cabeza. Un par de chicas suspiraron sin querer, ese nuevo look era demasiado para resistirse.

"Ninguna hipótesis? Malo malo chicos… me decepcionan.. bueno creo que tendré que decirselos"

Nadie se movía, incluso si un Troll de tamaño familiar hubiese aparecido repentinamente ninguno se habría movido…

"Estuve pensando sobre ustedes la otra noche y me di cuenta de algo, no los conozco"

"Ok corran" susurró Harry, "se volvió completamente loco, mas que eso esta por matarnos a todos".

"cosa?" preguntó Draco sin darse cuenta.

"Draco por favor, no te han dicho que a los profesores no se les debe interrumpir" contestó Severus mas en broma que en serio.

"Draco? Snape me llamo Draco? Ok, Potter tiene razón se volvió loco!. "

"Bueno como iba diciendo, he decidido que quiero conocerlos mejor, es por eso que los traje para acá, el sol y el aire libre son mejores para conocerse, no creen?"

Y sin darles tiempo para reaccionar los roseó con una poción. Una sonrisa malvada en sus labios. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, un olor particular… que poción tenia ese olor? Se llamaba.. um.. tengo tanto suenno.. creo que se lla…. el prado se llenó de ronquidos placenteros, todos los alumnos sumergidos en un sueño profundo, en una esquina con un plan malévolo en mente Severus sonreía, después de todo 29 días eran mas que suficientes para hacer que esta existencia valiera la pena…


	3. Mezclas

Capítulo 3: Día 2… quedan 28 (segunda parte) 

Harry se despertó en la sala común de Griffindor, a su lado Ron, Hermione y el resto de sus compañeros de clases (Griffindors) estaban durmiendo placidamente. Un leve dolor de cabeza lo comenzaba a atormentar, no recordaba como había llegado allí ni donde había estado antes, algo sobre Snape en el Gran Comedor, jeans, no no esa parte seguramente había sido un sueño, el lago, Snape silbando, otra vez parte del sueño, una poción, el mapa de los merodeadores, algo sobre Snape preguntándole sobre la capa invisible, un momento! Harry recordó de un golpe lo que había sucedido, "NO" gritó y salió corriendo hasta su cuarto en busca de sus preciados tesoros..

"Que paso Harry?" preguntó Ron quien se había despertado con el grito de Harry, aun se sentía un poco soñoliento y cansado, pero algo sobre Snape dándole de beber una poción desconocida le perturbaba, lo había soñado?

"El mapa.. la capa" fue todo lo que murmuraba Harry con su cara entre las manos. Ron echó una ojeada en el baúl de Harry, el lugar donde la capa y el mapa solían estar estaba vacío. "No" dijo sin poder creerlo…

Hermione se despertó sintiéndose extraña, porque tenia la sensación de que acababa de decirle su mayor secreto a la persona menos indicada? Pero a quien? Y se lo había dicho todo realmente? "Oh no espero que no"

Draco abrió sus ojos repentinamente, la imagen de Hermione ofuscándole la mente. "Oh no" dijo al recordar lo que había pasado, todos estos años tratando de esconder sus verdaderas intenciones y ahora ella lo sabia todo! "no no, no podré verla nunca mas a la cara"

"Asi que se despertaron" dijo Severus mientras estudiaba el mapa de los merodeadores. "Es hora de activar las otras pociones" dijo tomando su varita, un par de movimientos y las pociones que había dado a sus queridos estudiantes comenzaron a tomar efecto. Casi inmediatamente Harry sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, algunos pisos mas abajo en las mazmorras, Draco se colocó las manos en la cabeza para soportar el dolor. Ron dio un grito de dolor y cayó desmayado en el piso. Unos minutos mas tardes…

En el mapa de los merodeadores el punto que indicaba "Harry Potter" se desvaneció por un momento y apareció en el lugar donde antes estaba "Draco Malfoy". Pero Draco no apareció en el lugar donde estaba Harry sino donde "Ron Weasley", quien a su vez apareció donde Harry. Tres gritos de terror se escucharon en Griffindor y Slytherin, en algún lugar de las mazmorras Snape rió macabramente!

Ron abrió los ojos y se vio a si mismo, lo que solo sirvió para que perdiera el sentido nuevamente. Draco que no había entendido bien lo que estaba pasando se dio unas palmadas en la cara. Estaba en el cuarto de Potter, lo que significaba que de alguna manera había aparecido desde las mazmorras hasta allí, pero él no sabia como aparecer todavía, además no lo había hecho a propósito. Bueno Potter se había desmayado de la impresión de verlo allí, tal vez podría tomar ventaja de ello, pero cuando trató de acercase hasta Potter pasó delante de un espejo y… el reflejo que vio no era el suyo! Sus bellos ojos grises eran marrones, su precioso cabello era rojo? Él era Weasley? NOOOO otro cuerpo cayó al piso…

"Draco te sientes bien?" escuchó Harry lejanamente, "Draco te sientes bien?" alguien volvió a preguntar, esta vez tocándolo por los hombros. "Draco?" Pregunto Harry mientras abría sus ojos, Pansy lo miraba con cara preocupada. Harry se paró sobresaltado como había ella llegado hasta allí? Un momento, Harry miro a su alrededor, no había sido ella quien había llegado hasta allí, había sido el! El estaba en la madriguera de las serpientes! "Soy hombre muerto" susurró pero Pansy lo escucho igualmente.

"Que estas diciendo Draco?" preguntó ella mirándolo sospechosamente, Draco nunca actuaba de esa manera.

"Draco?" volvió a prenguntar Harry desconcertado. 'Ella cree que soy Malfoy?' pensó pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar que ella estaba mas loca que Snape porque el reflejo de un espejo lo dejó sin aliento, allí frente a él, Draco Malfoy lo miraba con cara de espanto, el reflejo era el de Malfoy pero lo miraba como el mismo como Harry… otro cuerpo cayó sin sentido y Pansy salió corriendo a buscar a su prof. De pociones…

Ron se despertó nuevamente, trantando de mantener la calma, seguramente habría una buena explicación para lo que habia sucedido, tal vez Harry se había transformado en él para hacerle una broma, eso tenia algo de sentido… "Harry?" le preguntó cautelosamente, hablarse a si mismo, es decir a alguien que lucía como él era un poco perturbante.

"Potter?" dijo Draco cuando abrió sus ojos, porque Potter lo llamaba Harry?

"Harry soy yo R.." pero Ron no pudo terminar su frase, por alguna extraña razón su voz desapareció apenas trató de decir su propio nombre. Trató inútilmente una y otra vez, pero cada vez que intentaba decir su propio nombre su voz lo abandonaba, trató su apellido, nada, escribirlo fue imposible!.

"Potter?" preguntó Draco después que Potter se había cansado de intentar escribir o pronunciar algo que Draco no estaba seguro que era. La manera desconcertante en que actuaba Potter le había echo olvidar que él no era él sino Weasley.

"Porque me llamas Potter, Harry, soy yo R.." nada nuevamente fue imposible decir quien era.

"Que porque? Tu eres Potter, y porque me llamas Harry, yo soy D.." Draco sintió que su corazón lo abandonaba, porque no podía pronunciar su nombre? Trató un par de veces y nada, Potter, es decir Ron lo miraba con cara de terror, ahora entendía lo que Potter había tratado de hacer hace un par de minutos, quien quiera que fuese la persona que estaba frente a él, no era Potter, pero no había manera de saberlo…

Pansy llegó corriendo a la oficina de Snape, éste había apenas guardado el mapa de los merodeadores, la había visto aproximarse y ya sabia porque.

"Prof. Snape, Draco esta mal, creo que se golpeó la cabeza!" gritó ella apenas entró. Snape la miraba con aire distante, como perdido en sus propios pensamientos pero al mismo tiempo como satisfecho por algo.

"Bueno llevalo a la enfermería, yo no soy medico verdad?" dijo como si nada, como si Draco golpeándose la cabeza fuese una cosa de lo mas normal.

"Ok" dijo Pansy antes de desaparecer corriendo hacia donde había dejado a Draco. "Bien con eso me deshago de Potter por un rato, ahora ha esperar que el verdadero Draco venga".

El verdadero Draco salió corriendo de la habitación de los Griffindors, tenia que conseguir a Snape y pedirle ayuda, él seguramente sabría que hacer! 'Pero fue él quien te metió en este problema' le dijo la parte racional de su cerebro, 'Un error seguramente' se contestó a si mismo, pero en el fondo sabia que Snape no seria de mucha ayuda…

Draco estaba saliendo por el retrato cuando alguien lo llamó, bueno no a él a Ron.

"Ron espera" gritó Hermione apenas lo vio pasar. Tuvo que correr detrás de él, ya que ni siquiera la miró. "Espera Ron" gritó de nuevo. Ron, es decir Draco, se detuvo exasperado, obviamente tenia urgencia por ir a algún lado pero donde?

"A donde vas? Necesito hablar contigo".

"No creo que sea tu problema a donde voy Granger y además no tengo tiempo que perder contigo" dijo Draco enojado!.

"Que te pasa? Perdóname si dije o hice algo malo, yo solo.." pero no pudo terminar comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, se sentía tan culpable por lo que le había dicho quien sabe a quien!

Draco quedó pasmado, Hermione llorando? Se sintió culpable por haberle gritado, de hecho solo podía pensar en abrazarla y consolarla, pero él era un Slytherin, él no podía hacer eso! Un minuto, pero él no era él, es decir sí era él pero no lucía como él. Un sonrisa maliciosa le cruzó la cara, él ya no era él, lo que significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin temor a las consecuencias! Y consolar a Hermione definitivamente era la primera de una larga lista de cosas que haría.

Snape sonrio de nuevo, "Asi que ya te diste cuenta de las posibilidades pequeño Draco", dos puntos en el mapa "Draco Malfoy" y "Hermione Granger" estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Harry se despertó esta vez en el hospital del la escuela, todavía rastros de un fuerte dolor de cabeza le ofuscaban los sentidos. Trataba de recordar como había llegado hasta allí, pero nada tenia sentido, algo sobre el mapa y la capa invisible, Ron, la sala común de Slytherin, él como Malfoy? Imposible, no no todo debía haber sido una pesadilla.

"Draco?" preguntó Pansy cautelosamente, la última vez Draco había reaccionado muy mal.

"No" dijo Harry cerrado los ojos, "es un sueño" comenzó a repetirse mientras se masajeaba las sienes, "relájate, tu puedes, si si tu puedes" "respira profundo" Pansy salió silenciosamente, mejor no hacer ruido, si Snape no hacia nada seguramente el Director haría algo…

El verdadero Ron bajó las escaleras sintiéndose súper confundido, que debía hacer? A quien pedir ayuda? Él no era él, Harry no era Harry, quien mas no era quien debía ser? Estaba apunto de llorar de la desesperación cuando el sueño de su vida y a la vez su peor pesadilla se estaban realizando frente a sus ojos! Hermione lo estaba besando! Pero no a él, bueno sí a él pero no era él, Oh que confusión!

Snape casi se cae al suelo de las risas, nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida! Porque no había echo esto antes? Los puntos "Ron Weasley" y "Draco Malfoy" se estaban golpeando uno a otro y el titulado "Hermione Granger" obviamente no sabia que hacer, porque Harry estaba celoso, Severus no podía mas de las risas, lagrimas de felicidad le comenzaban a rodar por la cara, y tal vez si hubiese estado un poco mas atento no habría reído tanto, en una esquina del mapa el punto "Albus Dumbledore" se acercaba al hospital y en cualquier momento estaría con "Harry Potter"


	4. Entonces?

Capítulo 4: Día 2 y 3, quedan 27…

"Senor Malfoy, por favor, no hay necesidad de ser exagerados" dijo fríamente Albus al joven Malfoy que insistia que no era Malfoy, y lo peor era que no decía quien era el supuestamente! "Estos Slytherins!" pensó el director molesto.

Harry estaba sorprendido, "porque el director era tan frío y antipático con el? Solo porque lucia como Malfoy? Solo porque era un Slytherin? No era justo!"

"Creo que lo mejor será que llamemos a su padre"

"NO!" grito casi inmediatamente Harry, "No, Malfoy no!"

Albus lo miro con cara preocupada, "Querrá decir su padre Lucius"

Harry asintió, era mejor pretender ser Draco que terminar en casa de Malfoy!

"Hablare con el profesor Snape, quédese aquí mientras tanto!"

Harry se dio por vencido, al menos por ahora, por mas que trataba y trataba no podía decir quien era, y el director estaba visiblemente enojado. "Hablar con Snape?" pensó sin esperanzas. Snape había hecho esto y seguro no cambiaria las cosas fácilmente. Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada, estaba en manos de su profesor de pociones.

"Severus" llamó Albus a la puerta del profesor de pociones, el necesitaba hablar con el, primero el cambio radical (demasiado sospechoso!) y ahora Malfoy actuando extraño…

"No te preocupes Albus, me ocupo yo" le afirmo el susodicho prof. una vez que Albus le explicó lo extraño que estaba actuando Draco.

"No crees que deberíamos llamar a su padre?"

"A Lucius? Y terminar en la primera pagina del Profeta? No, para nada, yo me ocupo" dijo sonriente, Albus asintió, mejor será no insistir, entre serpientes que se entiendan!

"Señor Weasley, Señor Potter!" grito indignada la prof de transfiguraciones, Hermoine la había llamado, Harry y Ron se estaban cayendo a golpe desde hace rato, nada parecía poder separarlos.

Al final, un par de golpes de varita de la profesora y un par de gritos mas tarde, los dos chicos se separaron. Macgonagall mirándolos fija y estrictamente.

"Eso será detención para los dos, y no quiero ni siquiera saber porque se estaban peleando!"

Dos horas mas tarde…

"Prof. Snape! Prof. Snape" tres voces extremadamente preocupadas al borde del pánico llamaban a la puerta de Snape.

"Que puedo hacer por uds. Caballeros?" pregunto Severus con su mejor sonrisa, calculadora y fría, tan fria que los tres chicos al otro lado de la puerta perdieron las esperanzas que no tenían. Snape no iba a ayudarlos, quizás iba hacerles algo peor, quizás no debieron haber ido.

"entonces?"

"Um… bueno … ud. Sabe que nosotros…"

"Me están fastidiando y haciendo que pierda mi tiempo, directo al punto Weasley"

"Pero ese es el punto, prof. Snape, yo soy (ausencia de voz)"

"Señor Potter, no tengo tiempo para estupideces, váyanse de aquí" dijo Snape cerrando la puerta, pero Ron le impedio cerrarla por completo, lo que resulto un poco doloroso, pero era el cuerpo de Harry, por lo tanto… ey, el era Harry! Harry Potter! El famoso Harry, sin hermanos, con dinero, fama, wow! Esto era perfecto!

"Y entonces Sr. Potter, piensa quedarse todo el dia con los dedos en mi puerta mirando al vacío y sonriendo como tonto o la realización de que ahora puede tener lo que siempre ha querido lo va matar de un infarto"

Ron miro a Snape sin poder creerlo, el era Harry todo gracias a Snape!. Una sonrisa le cruzo la cara antes de salir corriendo en dirección al Gran Comedor, de que valia ser Harry si nadie estaba alrededor para notarlo?

"Veo que Weasley no es tan tonto como siempre pensé." Dijo mirando a Ron desaparecer por las escaleras, y volteándose a los dos chicos restantes "Y si yo fuera uds. Aprovecharia esta oportunidad también"

Draco miro a Snape y sonrio, si, Snape tenia razón, no que ser Weasley fuese gran cosa, pero el no ser el mismo era grandioso, habían tantas cosas que el podía hacer sin temer una reprimenda! Fantastico… otro chico desapareció por la escaleras…

"Tu turno Potter"

Harry no podía moverse, la rabia lo consumía. Snape era repulsivo y el no podia dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera! Y además Ron había salido corriendo, quien sabe porque! Y Malfoy? Los dos se había ido y ahora el solo debía enfrentar a Snape…

"Dumbledor no te dejara salirte con la tuya Snape"

"De verdad?" (ironia y sarcasmo) "Y dime Potter, quien lo va a convencer que tu eres tu, es tu palabra contra la mia, oh! Disculpa es tu ausencia de palabras contra la mia!"

GRRRRRRR… lo mato… lo mato… juro que lo MATOOOOOOO….

"Que quieres?" pregunto fríamente Harry después de un minuto de realización, Snape quería algo y mejor hacerlo lo mas pronto posible. No tenia escapatoria, su entrevista con Dumbledor lo habia convencido de eso. Snape sonrio maliciosamente.

"Un par de horas en el cuerpo de Draco y ya estas pensando como Slytherin, grandioso!"

"Que tengo que hacer para que nos devuelvas a nuestros cuerpos?"

"Oh, todavía demasiado Griffindor, un verdadero Slytherin habría pensado solo a su cuerpo, pero que puedo espera de ti…"

"Dímelo YA" grito Harry furiosamente, una cosa era estar a la merced de Snape y otra cosa aceptar todo lo que le diera la gana!

"Paciencia Potter, o la ultima cosa que te preocupara sera regresar a tu estupido cuerpo"

Harry no dijo nada, Snape tenia todo a su favor, mejor no enfuriarlo mas.

"Quidditch" fue lo ultimo que dijo Snape antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Harry.

"Quidditch?" Oh no… penso Harry al darse cuenta de lo que Snape habia implicado. Ese mismo viernes, Slytherin-Griffidor, la copa estaba perdida…


	5. Apuestas

N/A1: Ey gracias por los Reviews! Pocos pero sinceros :)

N/A2: No tengo intenciones de hacer un slash con esta fic (no que no me gusten) pero Sevy ya esta enamorado y dentro de un par de capítulos sabrán de quien., asi que no se asusten/alegren por las insinuaciones, es solo que no me pude resistir!…

Capitulo cinco: Un par de apuestas no hacen daño sobre todo si sabes quien va a ganar!

Severus llegó impaciente a la reunión de la orden. Hace tres días que había cambiado radicalmente y aun no lo habían visto en la orden. Como reaccionarían? Si, no era usual en él preocuparse por la reacción de los otros, pero sin su look de malvado comenzaba a sentirse vulnerable. Los estudiantes ya no se apartaban o corrían de él en los pasillos, al contrario, las chicas lo buscaban y los chicos miraban su atuendo para imitarlo! SI! Ya había visto un par de ellos luciendo sospechosamente como él! Que vergüenza! Pasar del terror de la escuela al profesor mas cotizado! Incluso Lupin se pondrá celoso cuando lo vea. Severus Snape le había quitado su puesto de profesor sexy!

"Si, si el cabello, la ropa, bla bla bla, podrías cerrar la boca y dejarme entrar Black?"

Desde un lugar remoto Sirius escuchaba la voz de Snape, _cerrar la boca, _ok hecho, _dejarme entrar, _ok hecho, UN MOMENTO! Con un movimiento inesperado (para Snape, ya que con la cara de perdido de Sirius no se habría imaginado esa reacción) Sirius lanzó a Severus contra la pared, su varita apuntando al cuello del _intruso._

"Quien eres?" …Sirius miraba a Severus maniáticamente, este tipo frente a él tenía un cierto parecido con Snape pero podría ser? No, de ninguna manera, Snape no podía ser tan bello!

"Black podrías dejarte de tonterías, estoy llegando suficientemente tarde como para jugar contigo!" dijo Severus con su mejor tono amenazante, pero no afectó a Sirius en lo mas mínimo, ya que toda su atención estaba concentrada al hecho que Severus Snape tenia el cabello corto y LIMPIO! Esto era demasiado, y ni hablar de los pantalones y la camisa de ceda que le demarcaba el cuerpo. WOW…

"Que pasa Sirius?" Remus acababa de entrar al pasillo donde Sirius tenia presionado a Severus contra la pared en una posición un poco comprometedora…

"Quie..." Remus se congeló a mitad de su frase. Era ese Severus? Severus Snape? No, por supuesto que no! Si, Albus había dicho algo sobre un cambio y todo pero no había dicho nada sobre lo sexy, lo SUPER sexy que Severus lucía. Bueno eso explica porque las estudiantes dejaron de acosarlo…

"Me esperaba una reacción menos _blackiana_ de tu parte Lupin, no que te considere muy inteligente pero _comparativamente_ hablando" Y el final de la frase una mirada demasiado obvia le hizo hervir la sangre Sirius.

Sirius soltó a Severus de un solo golpe, éste casi cae, pero se mantuvo en pie. Una sonrisa malévola en su cara. Si, Remus era definitivamente no-interesado-a-las-chicas, no que lo dudase, es decir era obvio!. Pero Sirius…. um…eso era algo que había que averiguar, no para beneficio personal por supuesto, pero algo se podría hacer al respecto, por ejemplo que pensaría el niño que vivió si sabe que su querido padrino es…? Um… suena interesante, dolorosamente interesante (para Harry por supuesto!)…

Dos minutos mas tarde en la cocina se formó otro pandemonio!. Incluso la sra. Weasley que era siempre recatada y tranquila no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio a Severus. Los gemelos casi se caen y pasaron toda la noche tratando de averiguar quien era el intruso. A Tonks se le salieron los ojos de la cara y necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltarle encima a Sevy. Porque nunca lo había notado? Grrrr… que rabia!

Media hora más tardes, cuando Albus pudo calmar a todos asegurándoles que el mundo no se estaba acabando, o que por lo menos el cambio de Snape no tenia nada que ver con eso, la reunión comenzó….. pero no sirvió de mucho ya que nadie escuchó o dijo nada interesante, toda la orden se divertía tratando de adivinar porque Snape había cambiado tan radicalmente y ni decir de los suspiros que dejaron escapar cada vez que Severus hablaba… dos horas mas tarde cuando por fin se acabó, todos los ojos se voltearon inmediatamente hacia Severus.

"Que?" gruñó Snape tratando de lucir indiferente y molesto, pero en el fondo estaba feliz con la atención!.

"Tienes novia nueva?" preguntó Tonks con picardia. (y bueno para saber sus posibilidades también!)

"No, estoy pagando una apuesta". La orden completa, incluyendo a Albus, se quedaron boca abierta. Severus Snape pagando una apuesta?

"Apuesta?" preguntó Sirius, quien no había dejado de mirar a Snape durante toda la reunión.

"Si, aposté un cambio radical a que Griffindor ganaría este viernes" dijo Severus dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, un poco mas lento que de costumbre, ya saben para dar tiempo a que lo detuviesen, en realidad estaba disfrutando muchísimo la atención!

"Eso no tiene sentido" dijo Remus, quien también había mirado a Snape toda la noche….

"Si, es verdad, porque apostarías a que ganará Griffindor?" replicó Sirius desafiantemente.

"No, no es eso Sirius" dijo Remus un poco preocupado por la _inteligencia_ de su amigo. "No tiene sentido porque él ya esta pagando la apuesta cuando el juego todavía no ha sucedido"

Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac, pausa de realización…. "Ah!"

"No me preocupo ni siquiera en explicarte Black, obviamente no estas a la altura" Severus estaba a punto de irse cuando Sirius lo detuvo –de nuevo-, ignorando por completo el insulto, la curiosidad lo estaba matando…

"No espera. Esto no tiene sentido, no solo ya estas pagando la apuesta por algo que no ha pasado, sino que también apostaste a que Slytherin perderá? Y estas pagando como si Griffindor hubiese perdido? Estas loco o que?"

"Piensa Sirius, seguro que Snape estaba seguro que Griffindor ganaría o sino no habría apostado un cambio radical" replicó Tonks, menos mal que no había novia a la vista!.

Un par de segundos mas tardes… algo hizo CLICK en la cabeza de Sirius, "_AH"_,

"Pero eso no explica porque ya estas pagando." Replicó Remus.

"Aunque tiene sentido ya que Griffindor no perderá NUNCA contra Slytherin, al menos mientras Harry juegue para Griffindor" replicó Sirius con orgullo, Harry era el mejor jugador de toda la escuela, ni siquiera Snape podía negarlo!

Snape sonrió para sus adentros, si eso es verdad, pecado que Harry era ahora Slytherin…

"Cuanto quieres perder Black?" dijo Snape con una voz peligrosa y excitante, tratando de recuperar la apariencia aterradora de antes, pecado que su nuevo yo era demasiado sexy para ser terrificante…

"Yo nunca pierdo, pero si quieres seguir pediendo te apuesto lo que quieras a que Griffindor gana"

"Lo que quiera?" pregunto sensualmente Sevy. Sirius casi se babea, era una cosa demasiado nueva y excitante el look de Snivellius, porque no había hecho esto antes!

"Si, que quieres?"

"Que tal si …" Severus susurró su apuesta a la oreja del animago, quien inconscientemente cerró los ojos, y por la cara que puso, Remus podría jurar que ni siquiera escuchó una palabra de lo que Severus dijo.

"Ok, trato hecho"

"Bien, nos vemos" dijo Severus alejándose, dejando al resto de la orden con cara de sorpresa y decepción, obviamente muchos de ellos querían –apostar- con él.

Llegando a la puerta de salida, sin embargo Remus lo detuvo, el también quería un poco de acción, digo apostar…

"Tu también quieres perder Lupin?" preguntó Severus sonriendo picaramente cuando vio la cara de Lupin.

"Si por supuesto, porque no? Estoy súper seguro que Griffindor ganará, que quieres apostar?" Remus no estaba seguro de porque estaba haciendo eso, nunca le habían interesado las apuestas, y con Snape menos.

"Un día"

"Cosa? No entiendo"

"Un día, si Slytherin gana, eres mío por un día."

"Tuyo por un día?"

"Si, pero no te preocupes, no me gustan los hombres" replicó Severus guiñándole un ojo.

"ah, ok." (um…Remus sonó un poco decepcionado, pero que puedo hacer si a Sevy no le gustan los hombres!) "Pero si Griffindor gana vas a tener que buscar la manera que la poción anti-transformacion sepa mejor"

"hecho" y con eso Sevy se fue feliz, dos por uno, buen negocio….

Bueno de mas esta decir que el rumor de las apuestas se corrió y al final de la semana Severus había hecho apuestas con casi todos los profesores de la escuela y algunos miembros de la orden. Que estupidos! Él había pensado que seria difícil convencer a muchos de ellos a hacer lo que él quería antes del final de mes, pero con la apuesta le estaban dando todo en bandeja de plata, sin mencionar que ahora Albus ya no le preguntaba mas porque había cambiado tan radicalmente. "Estupidos! Los tengo a todos en mis manos… Ahora déjame chequear si Potter esta bien, no sea que se me eche para atrás al ultimo momento…."

A/N: que tal? Dejen Reviews! Y digamen como va!


	6. Draco

Hola a todos GRACIAS por los reviews! Pensaba que nadie estaba leyendo esto :)…. Este capi es el primero de tres sobre los chicos, hasta ahora no se si intercalarlos o no con lo que va pasando con Sevy….

Me han preguntado un par de cosas… cuantos capi son? Um… difícil, tengo hasta ahora 10 mas en mente, pero siempre podrian aparecer mas, ya saben Sevy tiene mucha gente a quien hacerle la vida de cuadritos! Sobre si es un Severus-Hermione…. NOOOOOO, pero el amor de Sevy si es un personaje de la serie… ok después respondo mas… Espero que les guste… nos vemos…

Capitulo cinco y un cuarto: Hasta que fui tu me di cuenta de quien era yo…

-Draco Malfoy-

"Si yo fuera uds. aprovecharía esta oportunidad también"

Las palabras de Snape llegaron a Draco como una flecha, se sintió estupido, porque había ido hasta allí a pedir que lo cambiasen de cuerpo cuando un par de horas atrás se había dado cuenta de las potencialidades del cambio, por supuesto que Snape lo cambiaria a su debido tiempo, él era Slytherin, Snape no le haría daño nunca, cierto?

Draco salió corriendo, tal vez no tendría mucho tiempo para hacer todo lo que tenia en mente. Él odiaba a Weasley -no tanto como a Potter- pero podría meterlo en suficientes problemas como para malograrle la vida para siempre.. bueno o por lo menos por el resto del año…

Un par de primer año pasaban por enfrente de él, Draco sonrió maliciosamente, los de primer año siempre le huían, solo que esta vez…. "Ey! Uds., corran!" Les gritó amenazadoramente, pero nada. Los chicos lo miraron y siguieron de largo, ignorándolo completamente… quien era ese pelirrojo? Quien sabe… nadie importante seguramente….

Draco quedó con la boca abierta, porque nadie se preocupaba por él? TODOS LO IGNORABAN! Al principio pensó que lo estaba alucinando, pero no en realidad NADIE le paraba, era prácticamente invisible!. Era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy –el orgullo de Slytherin- paseaba por los corredores del castillo sin que nadie volteara o se preocupara por él. Un par de personas lo saludaban de vez en cuando pero ya nadie se escondía o asustaba al verlo. Si! el preciado jefe de los Slytherins estaba sumergido en un anonimato constante!.

Era una extraña sensación, una mezcla de libertad y ausencia de poder...

Draco estaba ATERRORIZADO, no podia hacer nada "malvado", sus guardaespaldas no estaban allí para secundarlo!. Que deberia hacer? Nadie lo miraba siquiera, nadie huía de él, como podía sobrevivir siendo ignorado? Él –el grande- era un Weasley común y corriente! Si común y corriente! Desde cuando un Malfoy caminaba silenciosamente y sin ser notado, esto era humillante, como Snape pudo hacerle esto? Ya no quería ser Weasley, ya ni siquiera le importaba dañar la reputación del chico, total el chico no tenia reputación!

"Concéntrate Draco" se dijo a si mismo, tratando de que se le pasara la crisis de identidad, seguramente Snape tuvo una buena razón, tu siempre has confiado en él, bueno si pero eso era antes del cabello corto y la ropa ajustada…

Luna pasaba por un rincón donde Ron Weasley estaba acurrucado murmurando cosas sin sentido, y ey! para que algo sea sin sentido para Luna…

"Que pasa Ron?" preguntó una chica, Draco alzó la mirada –con un obvio nada que te interese- escrito en la cara. Quien era esta? Draco no la había visto nunca…

"Te sientes bien?" preguntó ella sin darse cuenta de la mirada del chico o del hecho que no le había contestado.

Draco se movió hacia un lado molesto, esta tipa no solo no había entendido su indirecta sino que para colmo se le estaba sentando al lado! SI una tipa cualquiera sentándose al lado del GRAN Draco Malfoy, donde estaban sus secuaces cuando se les necesitaba! Con Potter…. pensó amargamente…

"No creo que te importe" contestó después de un rato, la tipa no dejaba de mirarlo, fijamente! Con unos ojos realmente molestos….

"ok" contestó ella como si nada, Draco la miró sorprendido, esta tipa era increíble! "Sabes que andan diciendo por allí que Snape se volvió loco" siguió ella, ignorando la mirada de Draco –otra vez!-

De verdad? Quiso responder Draco, no me había dado cuenta! Pero dijo "Porque lo dices?" si el gran Malfoy se había rebajado a preguntarle eso, pero esta tipa no entendía las indirectas, ni las directas! Así que tal vez sirva para sacarle información, será que sabe que le pasa a Snape?

"Bueno por el cambio y eso, todos dicen que Voldemor –aquí Draco casi muere de un infarto, como se atrevía a llamarlo así?- lo hechizó o algo. Otros dicen que fue una poción que le salió mal" dijo ella alzándose, Ron estaba demasiado aburrido hoy… "Para mi" dijo antes de irse "seguramente le queda poco tiempo de vida"

Draco explotó en carcajadas! Esta tipa estaba LOCA! Snape a punto de morir! De todo lo que había pasado últimamente eso era lo mas sin sentido! Por lo menos sirvió para animarlo un poco, que tonto tener una crisis por la patética vida de Weasley, que mas da? Era la vida de Weasley no la suya… oh la suya… que estará haciendo Potter en este momento? Seguramente destruyendo mi reputación!

Echando a un lado el horrible pensamiento que en ese mismo momento el estupido de Potter estaba dañando su reputación –reputación para la cual había trabajado tan duro!- Draco se alzó y se propuso verle el lado positivo de la situación.. Tenia que haber algo que sacar de todo esto…

Llegó a la sala común de Griffindor y sonrió, Granger estaba sentada al final, estudiando. Al verlo la chica no sonrió, estaba seria, enojada. Draco no quiso admitir que aquella mirada lo mataba, porque lo odiaba? Se había dado cuenta que no era Ron?

"Veo que volviste" dijo fríamente Hermione, estaba furiosa con Ron, como podía haberse caído a golpes con Harry! Y por ella? Bueno esa parte no era para ponerse furiosa…

"Tienes unos minutos?" preguntó el chico tímidamente…. tímidamente? Un Malfoy hablando tímidamente a una sangre sucia? Draco se odió por eso, pero no pudo evitarlo… la chica tenia un poder extraño sobre él…

"Que quieres? Decirme que estas arrepentido por actuar como niño o .." Draco la cortó de un golpe, cállate Granger y ven aquí…. Oh rayos! Que pensaría mi padre si me viese? A quien le importa…

A/N:Ey que tal?


	7. QUE RAYOS!

Hola soy yo otra vez :), he decidido intercalar los capi sobre los chicos, asi que aquí va un po mas de Sevy… claro tiene que ver con los chicos… luego veran porque… 

Capitulo seis: POTTER QUE RAYOS HAS HECHO!

Severus Snape -el ex-terror del colegio- deambulaba por los pasillos en un estado extremo y patológico de aburrimiento, Si –el terrorífico ex-mortifago- estaba fastidiado, si fuese un día normal –es decir sin el vas a morir en un mes- estaría quitando puntos a los estudiantes que se le atravesaran en el camino o en su defecto haciendo una poción potente para dañar a alguien, pero _NO_, ahora sus minutos estaban contados y no tenia NADA que HACER, había perdido tanto tiempo planeando la manera de obligar a los demás a hacer lo que él quería, y ahora todo estaba listo!. Bueno si, faltaba ganar el partido, pero Potter lo haría seguramente…. No que tuviera otra opción, verdad?.. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar hasta el viernes para ir y comenzar a cobrar las apuestas. Que haría mientras tanto?

Doblando en un corredor tuvo que esconderse, si que patético! Ahora era él el que se escondía cuando había un grupo de estudiantes cerca, no podía soportar las miradas de las chicas y la envidia de los chicos, si patetico, pero no estaba acostumbrado! Trato de dejarse el cabello sin lavar pero no sirvió de nada, todavía era sexy… y bello!...

Revisando la lista de las cosas que tenia que hacer –dado que todo el plan estaba detenido hasta después del partido- encontró lo que buscaba. Se sintió estupido, como no lo había pensado antes?... Debió haber sido lo primero, pero _NO_, en el desconsuelo de su propio fin se había olvidado de algo tan extremadamente importante!... Si, Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras!. Después de todo tenia toda una vida tratando de obtener el puesto, era super injusto que se fuera sin dar ni siquiera una clase. Si, habia dado un par de clases antes cuando Lupin se ponía indispuesto pero en realidad lo hacia de mala gana y no como de verdad debería. Ahora, sin embargo, lo haría tal y como siempre lo había soñado….

Había solo un detalle que no cuadraba en sus planes –Remus Lupin-. Como hacer para deshacerse de él?...sin dejar evidencias por supuesto….. pero antes Minerva… para que lo había llamado? Será que querrá cambiar la apuesta?...

La profesora Macgonagall trataba de corregir las tareas de transfiguraciones, su mirada perdida y distante. No quería admitirlo pero estaba preocupada, desde hace un par de dias Ron y Harry no se trataban y hasta se insultaban cuando se veían. Lo mas extraño era que Potter se la pasaba en los pasillos firmando autógrafos y dándose aires de importancia delante de las chicas, y bueno era el niño que vivió y todo pero nunca había sido así….. Por su parte Weasley se la pasaba con Hermione, si era "normal" pero no hablando y discutiendo libros que ni ella había leído!. Además desde cuando Ron Weasley se miraba en todas las superficies reflectoras del colegio? Para arreglarse el cabello? um… y tenia eso alguna relación con Malfoy hablando de derechos e igualdades entre las casas? Que raro.. tan un-Slytherin!...

"Minerva, me llamaste?" Severus Snape le sonreía? desde el umbral de la puerta… Minerva lo miró sospechosamente, ahora que lo pensaba bien… el cambio de los chicos había sido el mismo día que el cambio de Snape…

"Severus, pasa por favor"

Severus entró con su elegancia de siempre, pero de alguna manera le faltaba la capa ondulando detrás de él para darle el toque de gracia…

"Te mande a llamar porque estoy preocupada por el sr. Malfoy"

"En serio? Pensé que Malfoy era de mi casa, desde cuando te preocupas de las serpientes?" replico Severus rudamente, porque tenia que meterse en sus asuntos? NUNCA le había importado nada sobre Slytherin…

"Severus no hay necesidad de ser así de rudo. La verdad no me estoy metiendo con tus asuntos, sabes que siempre te he respetado"

"Entonces?"… esto olía mal…

"Bueno esta mañana el sr. Malfoy paso por aquí y me dijo algo muy extraño, quería solo saber que sabes al respeto"

Severus sintió un golpe en el pecho, Minerva era extremadamente inteligente, si tenia alguna sospecha era el final…seguro que Potter le había hecho entender algo… pero como buen Slytherin no demostró sus temores, alzo una ceja con su mejor mirada inquisidora…

"Que sabes sobre la formación de un grupo Pro-Slytherin?" replicó ella ignorando su cara de superioridad y fastidio, ya no le quedaba tan bien..

El cerebro de Severus se apagó, una sobrecarga de información… un que? Grupo Pro-Slytherin? Que rayos era un grupo Pro-Slytherin! ….Salió corriendo tenia que encontrar a Potter, que rayos tenia en mente! Lo había puesto como Draco por otras razones, no para salir con un grupo PROSLYTHERIN! Que rayos era eso?

Y si su cerebro se había apagado con la información que le dio Minerva, el corazón se le detuvo –antes de tiempo- apenas entro en la sala común de Slytherin… Un cartel GIGANTESCO colgaba de la pared principal…. Rezaba así:

"Amigo Slytherin, amiga Slytherin, cansado de las malas miradas? Cansado de que todos tus "amigos" te traten con las peores intenciones en mente? Quieres tener una vida normal, sin mascaras ni ataduras, no esperes mas, Draco Malfoy es tu solución, ven y yo te ayudare. Porque una vida sin amigos sinceros es como un día de verano sin sol, no tiene gracia…."

El labio inferior de la boca de Severus tocaba prácticamente el piso, que rayos habia hecho POTTER! Si esta era su idea de una broma estaba totalmente equivocado! Draco iba a hacerlo pedacitos! Ah a quien le importa Draco, lo que le importaba o le preocupaba era el hecho que habia una fila de Slytherin tomando cita!

Y lo peor, pensó Severus, ahora tendré que post-poner la clase de defensas contra las artes oscuras! Grrrrr Potter se va a arrepentir, eso lo pueden JURAR!... un momento y si Potter esta haciendo esto para cambiar las condiciones del acuerdo? Ah NO, de ninguna manera! el juego del viernes TIENE que ser ganado por Slytherin... Grrrr como lo odio!


	8. Ron

Hola a todos, GRACIAS por los reviews! Aquí va un capi un poco largo… tenia muchas cosas en mente… como disclaimer debo decir que ESTO ES UN DRAMA! Aunque haga reir… pero la mayoria de los dramas lo hacen, no?... ;)

Capitulo cinco y dos cuartos: …Cayendo..

La mañana del jueves había comenzado como cualquier otra, el sol había salido normalmente, la nieve estaba fresca y fría como todos los días, los profesores comían tranquilamente, y la mayoría de los alumnos llegaban un poco soñolientos y cansados…como siempre lo hacían…todo era como siempre….nada estaba fuera de lugar… bueno solo cuatro pequeños detalles lo estaban...

Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta repartiendo panfletos sobre su grupo Pro-Slytherin, sonriendo e invitando a todos a la manifestación del sabado…. Ron Weasley se besaba con Hermione Granger, con una pasión envidiable… Severus Snape estaba con un cigarro en la mano, echándole el humo a los otros profesores en la cara… y Harry Potter …no estaba…

En algún lugar del castillo, mas específicamente en una de las torres, Harry Potter miraba al vacío, con ganas de lanzarse….estaba desesperado...todo había comenzado hace cuatro días…

Cuatro días atrás-

"Y entonces Sr. Potter, piensa quedarse todo el día con los dedos en mi puerta mirando al vacío y sonriendo como tonto o la realización de que ahora puede tener lo que siempre ha querido lo va matar de un infarto"

Ron miró a Snape, esto era increíble! Snape lo estaba ayudando a realizar el sueño de su vida! Él era HARRY POTTER, que rayos hacia allí pidiendo que lo cambiase? Estaba loco o que? Esto era quizás lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, mejor ir y aprovecharlo mientras dure…

Ron llegó extasiado al gran comedor, todavía no podía creerlo, él era el famoso Harry Potter, podía haber algo mejor en la vida? No claro que no… Se sentó en el puesto de Harry con una gran sonrisa en la cara, la vida era bella, esplendida, maravillosa….

"Harry mi vida" chica –muy bonita- lo abrazó y le estampó un beso en la boca.… la vida era perfecta… ni tanto…. pensó el dia siguiente, en primera plana del profeta decía "Harry Potter tiene novia nueva, y aquí va la entrevista del su "primera" vez…." Ron ni siquiera siguió leyendo, todo era mentira! Harry iba a matarlo… pero como podía èl saber que esa chica lo estaba usando para salir en el periódico?...

Tres días atrás-

"Harry a mi, a mi!" las chicas estaban como locas, Harry Potter o para nuestros efectos Ron Weasley estaba encima de una mesa a punto de quitarse la camisa… un grupo de chicas (y un par de chicos) gritaban desaforadamente… Ron estaba en el punto máximo de su vida, como podía haber vivido como Ron Weasley todos estos años? Impensable, ah si ya se le había olvidado lo de ayer, que mas da un chisme mas un chisme menos..…

"Sr. POTTER" la voz furiosa de la profesora de transfiguración detuvo a Ron en el acto, dandose cuenta que tal vez hacer eso en la sala común donde _TODOS_ podían verlo no era exactamente la mejor idea, o lo había hecho precisamente por eso? Para que todos lo vieran?… no lo habia pensado en realidad, había sido algo del momento…. pero ey! Él era Harry Potter! Y con todos sus admiradores apoyándolo seguro que ni Macgonagall podrá hacerle algo…

Miverna estaba FURIOSA! Que rayos le pasaba a Potter, desnudándose a plena luz del día en medio de la sala común! Y pensar que había reído por el pobre Snape y sus serpientes… al parecer también los leones se habían vuelto locos…

"Algún problema prof?" pregunto Harry con su mejor tono de superioridad, tenia una multitud de chicas apoyándolo, que podría salir mal?

Minerva lo miro incrédula, quien se creía que era, si, bueno era el único capaz de detener a voldemor pero no es para tanto…

"Sr. Potter bájese de allí y sígame" gritó Minerva indignada, sinceramente…

Ron sonrió sobradamente, quien era ella para mandarlo?... "Pero prof. nosotros solo estamos divirtiéndonos" replicó el chico dando un par de pasos al frente, seguramente Macgonagall no podría hacerle nada… "además su oficina es muy pequeña para que quepamos todos…"

"En serio?" preguntó la profesora mas furiosa que nunca…"pero yo solo lo veo a ud."

…Ron miró a su alrededor… RAYOS, su cara cambio de arrogancia a terror… estaba SOLO!.. en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus "admiradores lo había abandonado…estaba solo…

Media hora de regaño y –siéntete la peor persona del mundo- después Ron Weasley dejaba la oficina de Macgonagall, y aunque no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que ella había dicho, Ron Weasley se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había tratado de ignorar hasta el momento…

Harry Potter el chico que vivió, era un miserable… si bueno tal vez no tanto, pero Ron estaba arrepentido de haber deseado ser Harry en algún momento de su vida… Si, Ron había disfrutado mucho siendo Harry, es decir, todas esas chicas y.. er…chicos… pero de que servia eso si solo andaban contigo por interés? De que te servían un millón de "amigos" si al momento de la verdad te dejaban solo?... a él –Ron- nunca nadie le había dado la espalda. Si, no era popular y la gente no sabia su nombre, pero las pocas personas que lo trataban, eran sinceras… porque todo el mundo trataba a Harry hipócritamente?

Asi Ron decidió ir y hablar con Harry, necesitaban cambiar de cuerpo INMEDIATAMENTE!

Dos días atrás-

…..en algún lugar del colegio, en una de las salas de estudio intercasas, Draco Malfoy estaba redactando cartas, haciendo entrevistas, revisando pancartas, es decir extremadamente ocupado, necesitaba terminar todo para la manifestación del sabado…. Ron entro como un bólido, corriendo sin mirar hacia los lados...

"este… Har.. Draco podemos hablar?"

La voz de Harry Potter corto el ambiente como un cristal, todos los Slytherins voltearon a verlo, que quería este? Acaso venia a unírseles?...

Draco Malfoy, es decir Harry alzó la vista para encontrarse a si mismo mirándolo expectantemente, que quería este?... ignorándolo, siguió con su trabajo, no tenia tiempo que perder….

Ron no podía creerlo, Harry acababa de ignorarlo! Bueno si el lo había dejado con Snape el otro día, pero los amigos están para perdonar no?...espero…

"Er…podemos hablar?" repito el chico cuando no obtuvo respuesta del Slytherin. Harry volvió a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos, desde el punto de vista del nuevo Slytherin, Harry Potter o bueno Ron era un traidor, uno de los maltratadores…

"Que quieres Potter?"

"Hablar en privado sobre bueno ya sabes…" replico Ron con cara de espanto.. porque Harry actuaba asi? Era acaso que Snape ya habia regresado a Malfoy a su cuerpo? Pero no tenia sentido! Verdad?...

"Otro dia, estoy ocupado ahora no ves?" dijo Draco señalando a su alrededor…fue allí cuando Ron miro en torno por primera vez…. Se le congelo la sangre….

Pancartas PRO-SLYTHERINS por todas partes…un momento… era permitido que las palabras PRO y Slytherin estuvieran juntas!... Ron tuvo que re-leer las pancartas un par de veces…. Que demonios eran cosas como: Tenemos derecho a ser malos sin ser recriminados por eso… como creen que pueden haber buenos si no hay malos… el negro combina con todo… como creen que se alimentan los leones, en macdonall?… Fotos de serpientes sonrientes… Ron casi muere al ver un par de leones jugando con una serpiente amigablemente…. Donde rayos estaba? Estaba en otra dimension? Seguramente Snape le había hecho algo mas a Harry, no era posible, Harry no podia por ningún motivo creer en todo esto!

Que debía hacer ahora? Harry obviamente quería ser Slytherin… Slytherin… Malfoy…buscar a Malfoy… esa era su única esperanza…"seguramente estará desperado por ser el mismo de nuevo", pensó Ron dirigiéndose a la sala común de Griffindor… ignorando el hecho que estaba considerando al posibilidad de un acuerdo con DRACO MALFOY… pero después de todo estaba desperado…

Ayer-

Solo que no contaba con encontrarlo sonriente… si Draco Malfoy estaba sonriendo y aparentemente feliz con un grupo de Griffindors… Hermione a su lado… no lucia para nada desesperado por ser él mismo…tal vez no sepa lo que Harry esta haciendo… esa es mi unica salida…

"Harry" saludo amablemente Ron Weasley a su amigo. Ron se detuvo en el acto, una cosa era que Draco pretendiera ser él, y hasta luciera feliz, pero ser amigable con èl? Que rayos estaba jugando? Espera que sepa lo que Harry esta haciendo…

"Ten" dijo Draco dandole una banda, Ron la miro.. era… UN BANDA PRO-SLYTHERIN, Draco SABIA lo que Potter estaba haciendo, SI POTTER, no Harry….

Ron respiraba fuertemente, furioso, se sentía abandonado, traicionado, _solo_… Harry y Draco estaban de lo lindo siendo otros, y él era un miserable…. Porque Snape habia hecho esto? Y ahora quien podrá defenderlo?...

Hoy-

Snape estaba fumando a la orilla del lago, desde su posición Ron podia verlo perfectamente, tenia la mirada perdida, lucia calmado.. Snape estaba jugando y disfrutando de todo esto! Ron no podia entender porque no había detenido a Harry con lo del grupo Pro-Slytherin? Estaba de acuerdo? A que jugaba? Y Draco porque no le decía nada a Harry? Y HERMIONE! Estaba partida de amor por Malfoy… él era el único que estaba _solo_… él era el único que no quería seguir adelante… y dando un paso al frente… cayó…

…cayó en cuenta de que era él el que debía cambiar todo… por ningún motivo continuaría a ser Harry Potter el niño que tal vez no siga viviendo… pero como hacer para que cambien idea?...um…ya se….

A/N1: Ey, a que se asustaron:P

A/N2: si lo se lo se, esta un poco complicado este capi, pero tenia tantas ideas! Trate LO MEJOR que pude de meterlas juntas… espero que les haya gustado….

Proximo capi:otro Potter mas, hasta cuando!


	9. Cerca del lago

HOLA de nuevo Gracias por los Reviews:), aquí va un capi sobre Sevy…. De los chicos se los debo :)… ah y el juego… con un poco de suerte (y tiempo!) en dos capi llegara el famoso resultado!

Respondiendo un poco….

De que se esta muriendo Severus? Um….en realidad no he pensado decirlo :O… porque creo que solo desviaría la atención del fic, creo que lo importante no es de que muere sino que esta muriendo, y la manera como se lo esta tomando… y por supuesto lo que eso desencadena… si hubiese dicho o si dijese de que muere seguramente comenzaría una discusión sobre si la enfermedad es curable o no, y creo que no es relevante, a parte que quiero que quede la intriga hasta el final…. :)….

Si el juego sera ganado por Slytherin o no?... um….eso si que lo se pero no lo digo :), de todas maneras sea que lo ganen o no sucederán cosas interesantes, o la idea de ver a Severus haciendo lo que los demás quieren no suena divertido?...no…um?...

Capitulo siete: otro Potter mas…hasta cuando!

Severus se fumó el segundo cigarro del día –lentamente-, saboreando cada exhalación del divino humo … del divino humo toxico que ya no lo mataría… porque no tendría tiempo de hacerlo en tres semanas…

….tres semanas… solo tres semanas para decir adiós mundo cruel, diría él esas palabras? O terminaría con su agonía antes de tiempo?... porque esperar lo inevitable con el deseo de lo imposible?…..Estaba condenado a muerte y ahora condenado a pagar un montón de apuestas absurdas, apuestas que se suponía tenían que haberle hecho la vida "feliz" en estas ultimas semanas de existencia… pero como siempre _POTTER_ se lo había impedido… era acaso su destino estar a la merced de los Potters? Primero padre y ahora hijo? Era un karma? Era una maldición terrible o era simplemente casualidad?... A quien le importa….

Apagó lo que quedaba de cigarro en la nieve fresca de la mañana, sentado cerca del lago en su árbol preferido miraba al infinito… era el unico lugar del colegio y del mundo donde Severus Snape encontraba paz… Si, no era en la humedad y oscuridad de las mazmorras, a que ser humano le puede gustar eso?.. era allí en aquel árbol a la orilla del lago donde tantas cosas le habían sucedido, ….tantas cosas buenas… Y hoy estaba desesperado.. Potter lo había traicionado…

Y si, no había sido él el que había puesto a Potter en el cuerpo de Malfoy? Pero como rayos iba a imaginar que el chico le iba a salir esa pasión por Slytherin, bueno si, era Harry –salvemos al mundo- Potter, pero como rayos podía haber previsto eso! …La gente actúa de manera extraña.. pensó, sonriendo tristemente a la realización de que también él habia actuado "extrañamente", quien le habría dicho que una sentencia a muerte lo habría cambiado de esa manera?

Hace dos días Potter había salido con la historia del grupo Pro-Slytherin, su primera impresión había sido la de ir y matar al chico enseguida pero camino al cuarto de Potter se detuvo… el chico estaba haciendo todo esto para no ganar el partido… para obligarlo a cambiarlo sin ganar.. Y él –Severus Snape, el grande- no podía dejarse manipular por un pobre Griffindor aprendiz de serpiente, el chico tenia solo un par de días en Slytherin, _NO_ podía ganarle a él, el rey de la manipulación… lamentablemente… lo había hecho… el estupido de Potter lo tenia en su poder….ahora tenia que cambiar todo contemplando la posibilidad –o el hecho- que perdería las apuestas…

Encendió otro cigarro y cerro los ojos, el dulce sabor de lo inevitable recorriéndolo…si iba a hablar con Potter le demostraba que lo tenia en su poder, así que mejor seria esperar al chico, tal vez aun podía cambiar de opinión… lamentablemente el chico NO LO BUSCABA!… desde hace dos días, en el mapa -Harry Potter- seguía trabajando para el grupo Pro-Slytherin!

Y si, Severus había considerado que si Harry hacia todo eso solo para ser cambiado, al ver que Severus no hacia nada, ganaría el juego y ya… asunto resuelto…. pero _allí_, precisamente _allí_ estaba el problema….el chico es tan estupidamente fastidioso, que seguramente CREE en la validez e incluso IMPORTANCIA del grupo Pro-Slytherin, posiblemente quiere ser Slytherin por un poco mas para –ayudarlos-….

Y quien era èl –Severus- para impedírselo, es decir, si, era un despiadado, mala gente, exmortifago y todo, pero en el fondo tenia que admitir que sus chicos necesitaban ayuda… era una humillación que fuese Potter quien los ayudara.. pero ellos no lo sabian, pensaban que era Malfoy….

….Harry Potter no ganaría el juego…. Severus tenia que admitirlo… otra vez estaba condenado, otra vez un Potter le había cambiado el curso de su vida…

Severus se alzó y se dirigió al castillo, mejor ir a dar clases, el día terminaría mas rápido de esa manera, esa misma tarde el tan esperado juego….

….Malfoy… era Malfoy quien los estaba ayudando… esas palabras quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza de Severus, por alguna extraña razón le inquietaban…pero no sabia porque…

A muchos kilómetros de allí….Lucios Malfoy temblada de terror, Voldemor lo había llamado inesperadamente….llamadas así nunca eran buenas…que quería?

"Mi señor." Murmuro Malfoy de rodillas… Voldemor lo miraba fijamente, como tratando de ver algo en su memoria…

"Me han dicho que tu hijo………grupo Pro-Slytherin…... _CRUCIUS_…."

Malfoy cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor…."Si sobrevivo" se juró a si mismo, Draco no lo hará…


	10. Cuenta regresiva

Hola! Aquí va otro capi (largo!)… en el prox se sabe por fin que paso con el juego:)… aunque ya se puede deducir de este ;)… Gracias de nuevo por los reviews! me han animado:).. Tengo que cambiar lo que habia dicho hace un par de capi.. he recontado cuantos capi faltan y desde aquí faltan diez! (si bueno no prometo nada definitivo) solo espero llegar al final pronto!

Nos vemos….

Capitulo ocho: ….Cuenta regresiva…

**_Una hora, cuarenta minutos, veinte segundos antes del partido…_**

Inmerso en la humedad y oscuridad del salón de pociones, un hombre -Severus Snape, el ex-terrible- había perdido todas las esperanzas…. y las uñas….. y no, no por el hecho que faltaba poco para el fin de mes… no, al contrario, precisamente porque faltaba _demasiado_ para el final del mes… después de todo, como podría sobrevivir hasta el final de mes si Slytherin perdía!... por lo menos tendría una excusa para volver a su viejo look… pero a quien le importa el look, después de todo ser acosado por las chicas no es tan malo… Severus Snape estaba desesperado como nunca antes…

….faltaba una hora, cuarenta minutos y dos segundos para el partido y Harry Potter NO SE MOVIA!… Severus hizo otro hechizo para hacerse crecer las uñas, las necesitaba largas para comenzar a comérselas de nuevo….. No había duda, el punto en el mapa titulado "Harry Potter" estaba obviamente trabajando para el grupo, "ayudando", como lo había hecho en los últimos días…. Era obvio –horriblemente obvio- que Harry Potter no ganaría el juego…. Snape tenia que admitirlo…

**_Una hora, treinta minutos y doce segundos antes del partido…._**

"Hermione" la voz de Harry Potter detuvo el beso que Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley estaban _disfrutando_… Harry sonaba alterado, algo furioso, Hermione lo miró sorprendida, que le pasaba? No tenia algo mejor que hacer que interrumpirla? Tal vez desnudarse en alguna sala común…

"Dime Harry" dijo ella un poco mas seria de lo que debería. Ron se detuvo dudoso, estaba decidido a decirle la verdad a Hermione…Draco lo miraba con unos ojos fríos y calculadores, era una mirada tan diferente a la suya que ignoró el hecho que eran sus ojos los que lo miraban de aquella manera…

"Precisamente sobre eso tenemos que hablar, yo no soy Harry"….Hermione lo miró con cara de y-a-este-que-le-pico?.

"No eres Harry, Harry?" preguntó sarcásticamente Draco. Pobre Weasley, es que acaso no se acordaba que no podían decir sus propios nombres?

"Si, no soy Harry como tu no eres yo" (Aush!)…dijo el chico desafiantemente, por primera vez desde que había entrado en la sala común, Draco sintió miedo… Weasley estaba dispuesto a todo, porque le dolía tanto? No quería ser Slytherin de nuevo?... bueno con lo del grupo pro-Sly tal vez no sea buena idea…pero no era eso lo que él temía…

"Harry de que estas hablando?" pregunto Hermione un poco angustiada, tenia que admitir que desde hace un par de días que sospechaba que Ron no era Ron, que Harry no era Harry y que no estaban intercambiados… que "alguien" mas estaba en el juego con ellos…

Ron dio un par de pasos al frente deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros de Hermione, sus ojos mirándola fijamente, tratando de decirle con ellos lo que no podía con su voz. Hermione sintió que el corazón se le detenía… eran los ojos de Harry… era la cara de Harry… pero era…

"Ron?"

Ron sonrió ampliamente, "si, esa es mi Hermi" se dijo a si mismo, Draco sintió que el cuerpo lo dejaba… ella lo había reconocido? Con una mirada?... significaba eso que ella estaba…… de Weasley?...

"SPLASH!" una cachetada certera y sonora…..

"PANG!" un golpe fuerte y seco…..

...Hermione salió corriendo, como pudo Ron hacer todas esas cosas con esas chicas! Y como Draco pudo mentirle así? GRRRRR traidores, mentirosos, vividores… GRRRR … en síntesis… _HOMBRES_!

Dos chicos necesitaron de un minuto para regresar en si, que rayos? Ni Draco, ni Ron se lo habrían esperado nunca… Hermione los había GOLPEADO!... mirándose uno al otro –con cara de terror- salieron corriendo detrás de la chica, mejor arreglar las cosas ahora…

**_Una hora, once minutos y treinta segundos antes del partido…_**

"No esto no me sirve aquí… tengo que cambiar esta cita para el lunes, y el martes tengo la entrevista con el ministro de la magia, si, perfecto" Harry hacia sus cuentas, tenia una agenda super ocupada, seria que podría pedir prorroga en los exámenes? Después de todo su labor social era mucho mas importante que un par de exámenes…

-Flash back- Primer día como Slytherin…

"Quiddict" fue todo lo que Snape dijo antes de dejar un pobre y asustado Harry…. Si asustado, Harry Potter se había enfrentado a Voldemor en varias ocasiones, y había salido siempre victorioso, porque tendría miedo ahora? …. Quizás porque estaba entrando en la cueva de las Serpientes? Quizás porque estaba en el cuerpo del chico mas malvado del colegio? O quizás porque estaba perdidamente a la merced de su querido profesor de pociones?...

…..Quizás por todas las anteriores….. quizás por ninguna….. Harry Potter tenia miedo por el simple hecho que estaba solo, que todos esperaban de él cosas que èl no tenia idea de cómo hacer y porque seguramente el destino del mundo estaba en sus manos –es decir- lo de siempre…

"Draco" le grito Vincent desde el final de la sala común de Slytherin. Harry no sabia que hacer, Pansy estaba con el chico… Harry recordó la primera vez que lo había llamado Draco, se sintió enfermo… estaba en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy! Él –Harry- era Draco… podía la vida ser peor?

"Eso estuvo cerca" se dijo a si mismo camino a su cuarto, bueno el cuarto de Malfoy, con la excusa que habia estado en el hospital y que no se sentía bien pudo sobrevivir a "sus" amigos. Pero estaban obviamente sospechando algo… no podría sobrevivir por mucho tiempo….

-Final flash back-

_**Una hora, dos minutos y medio segundo antes del partido…**_

"Grandiosa idea Weasley" gritó Draco a su compañero de carreras, tal vez habían necesitado mas de un minuto para volver en si después de todo, Hermione les llevaba bastante ventaja…apenas si la veían delante de ellos…

"Y que pensabas que haría? Quedarme tranquilo mientras tu te robas a mi novia?" gritó el ex-pelirrojo a si mismo, bueno a Draco en su cuerpo… que pensaba este Slytherin, que él se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras él jugaba con Hermione?..

"Tu novia?" preguntó sarcásticamente el ex-rubio deteniéndose en seco. De que hablaba este perdedor, si no fuera por él –Draco- Hermione no lo habría visto nunca… y si no fuera por el cuerpo de este perdedor –resonó una voz en su cabeza- tampoco tu…

Ron lo miraba furioso, "Si, mi novia!. Déjate de juegos Malfoy, lo se que solo quieres jugar con ella"

"En serio? Por lo menos no me volví loco besándome con todas las chicas del colegio!" le reprocho Draco, como podía hablarle a él sobre moral este tipo?

"Oh de verdad? PUES SI MAS NO RECUERDO TU TE HAS BESADO CON TODAS ESAS CHICAS TAMBIEN!" grito a todo pulmón Ron, estaban frente a frente… Draco sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas y sin pensarlo siquiera gritó:

"ESO FUE ANTES DE CONOCERLA!"…. eso fue antes de conocerla…. Sus propias palabras lo golpearon mas fuerte que Hermione, …eso fue antes de conocerla… que rayos le habian hecho?... de donde salian esas palabras?... no de él, seguramente…

_**Cincuenta y cuatro minutos antes del partido….**_

Harry miró su reloj, era raro que Snape no hubiese venido a hablar con él todavía, si, el pobre hombre debe creer que él va a jugar y ganar para Slytherin… pero no tenia tiempo para juegos… estaba tan ocupado!... si Snape hubiese pasado a verlo, Harry le hubiese propuesto ganar el partido pero que no los cambiase, después de todo él hubiese ganado para Slytherin, es decir a los chicos les vendría bien ganar el juego de hoy…. Pero si juego y gano no podré seguir con mi labor….

Flash back- (después de dos días de estar en Slytherin)

…..¡!PANG! …..el sonido de un chico cayendo al piso devolvió a Draco Malfoy o mejor dicho a Harry Potter a la realidad.

"Como es que me habías dicho?" preguntó desde el suelo el Slytherin. Harry contuvo el insulto que estaba por salirle… en cambio lo miró con su mejor mirada de –eres un idiota- y contestó por enesima vez...

"Un pie primero y luego el otro"… "Ah, gracias" fue todo lo que contestó el otro chico, al menos hasta que se le vuelva a olvidar...

Harry suspiró, estaba verdaderamente deprimido!. Había hablado con Snape y le había dicho sus "condiciones" para regresarlos a sus cuerpos. Como había sospechado tenía que ganar el juego del

viernes a favor de Slytherin... ósea –pensó amargamente- que tengo que calarme a estos hasta el viernes…

Eran dos días que Harry Potter compartía con estos chicos Slytherin, desde el primer día se había dado cuenta que Draco Malfoy era un chico verdaderamente _SORPRENDENTE_, si sorprendente! Mira que vivir entre estos chicos, dándoles ordenes, interpretando todos los posibles significados de sus propias palabras y la de los otros era un trabajo a tiempo completo!...Harry miró al Slytherin que trataba de pararse, un par de griffindor pasaban…

"Ey maleta de grasa, no sabes caminar! JAJAJA" las carcajadas de sus examigos Griffindor retumbaron en las orejas de Harry… primero Dumbledore, ahora ellos… porque nadie los trataba bien? Harry cerro los ojos, también él los trataba mal, no acababa de mirar al pobre chico con cara de obstinación?... no era èl el primero a llamarlos serpientes venenosas?... bueno eran unas serpientes venenosas… pero hasta que punto era culpa de los demás?...Snape era el único "justo" con ellos..su preferencia delante de las injusticia de los otros profesores era solo su manera de hacer que las cosas fuesen justas para sus chicos… tal vez Snape lo había puesto allí para…

Harry se detuvo, sus "secuaces" se quedaron mirándolo, Draco estaba raro.. estaba perdido, como si algo acabase de revelársele… será que Voldemor le mando un mensaje metal?...

fin flash back-

Harry sonrió de nuevo, si la vida tenia una manera extraña de actuar. Quien le hubiese dicho a èl la semana pasada que él ayudaría a estos chicos? Era una verdadera injusticia que los demás los marginasen… si él –Harry- tenia que ayudarlos…solo espero que Snape no se ponga bravo por el juego… pero aun podemos ganar la copa, el juego del próximo mes es pan comido…

_**Cuarenta y cinco minutos y tres segundos antes del partido…**_

Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy se miraban fijamente, el tiempo al parecer se había detenido, Ron no podía creerlo, Malfoy estaba siendo sincero, en su mirada se reflejaba lo mismo que en la suya, ambos sentían lo mismo por Hermione… Draco no lo podía creer, él sentía lo mismo que Weasley, sentía algo por Hermione… increíble pero cierto, el león y la serpiente se entendieron por primera vez… los dos concientes de lo que eso significaba… Dos chicos, una chica… solo el mejor ganaría…

"Inteligente no?" replico sarcásticamente Ron, Draco alzó una ceja de duda, cosa?

"Detenerte justo en una intersección" replico el ex-pelirrojo señalándole el lugar donde estaban…. Tres caminos se hallan frente a ellos… la escalera que conducía a la oficina del director… la escalera que conducía a las mazmorras… y el pasillo para salir del castillo….donde había ido Hermione?...

**_Treinta y nueve minutos, cincuenta y tres segundos antes del partido…_**

Una carta cayó sobre la mesa de estudio de Draco Malfoy, Harry alzó los ojos a tiempo para ver una lechuza real alzar el vuelo. -Una lechuza Malfoy-. Mirando hacia la carta que le acababa de caer en las manos vio el escudo de la familia Malfoy. Era una carta dirigida a él, bueno a Draco y era de su padre, Lucios…

Harry vaciló por un momento, debería abrirla? Aunque èl era Draco técnicamente hablando, no era "legalmente" para él… recordando como se ha comportado Ron Weasley últimamente –quien técnicamente hablando es el legal Draco Malfoy- se convenció de abrirla. Draco se la pasaba inmerso en conversaciones "muy animadas" con Hermione, definitivamente estaba jugando bien su papel, así que Harry podría hacerlo también… esta bien, esta bien, la verdad sea dicha, se moría de curiosidad por saber como una carta de Lucios Malfoy podría ser…solo que no contaba que el contenido fuese ese…

_**Veinte minutos, cero segundos antes del partido…**_

"Prof Snape, Prof. Snape" gritaba alguien en la puerta de Snape, éste dirigió la vista en el mapa donde estaba su oficina….. "Hermione Granger", que rayos quería?

"Que quieres?" preguntó Severus abriendo la puerta lo justo para evitar que la chica entrara, lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora era ella allí… Pero Hermione estaba decidida, entró ignorando la mirada de Snape.. ella necesitaba respuestas….

"Porque los cambió?" preguntó ella furiosa una vez dentro de la oficina, Snape la miró con cara de esta-si-es-brava, desde cuando ya nadie le tenia miedo? Esto era increíble! Hace una semana NADIE se habría atrevido a entrar así… probablemente porque hace una semana NO lo habrías permitido… has cambiado…pensó amargamente mientras le señalaba una silla a Hermione, mejor seria salir de esto rápido…

"De que hablas Granger? Y explícate rápido, no tengo tiempo"

La chica lo miraba furiosa, a que jugaba? Como que no sabia, habia sido él , él era el culpable de que ella sintiese….. no, no, de que ella…... GRRRR de algo era culpable!

"De Ron, Harry y Draco"

"Draco?" preguntó Snape sentándose y sonriendo sarcásticamente, así que ahora era Draco no Malfoy…

"Si, Draco!" dijo ella furiosa, sin entender lo que Snape habia insinuado. "Ud. los cambio de cuerpo y ahora… " que debia decir? Ahora que? A que había venido después de todo? A pedir que los cambiase o simplemente para desahogarse… quería realmente que Draco volviese a ser Malfoy?

Severus leyó su dilema, _AH_ suspiró internamente, así que también le toca jugar a doctora corazón antes de fin de mes…

"y ahora tu problema es: estas enojada con Ron o te gusta Draco, Granger aprovecha la oportunidad" dijo Snape con su mejor tono de cual-es-el-problema?.

"Esto es inconcebible, Draco es Slytherin y bueno.. es Draco, Ron es…. bueno… Ron" replico la pobre chica confundida, que debía hacer? O mejor dicho que _quería_ hacer?

Severus sintió pena por la chica, tan Griffindor! Tratando siempre de hacer las cosas correctamente…

"Granger, míralo así ahora tienes el cuerpo de Weasley con la inteligencia de Malfoy, no era eso lo que querías?"

Hermione se quedo fría, como había sabido eso Snape?... la poción del lago… ella le había confesado algo… su fantasía mas secreta… ahora era realidad….

"Per…pero me mintió" dijo la chica, ignorando que no había dicho me _mintieron_…. Hermione temblaba de nervios, Draco le gustaba mas de lo debido, pero era Draco Malfoy, no Ron… pero no lo sospechaba ella ya desde hace dias?... si, ella lo había sospechado pero no lo había admitido…

Severus sonrió, si tuviera un corazón estaría conmovido… ey tengo un corazón, si pero no exageremos..

"Granger deja el drama, no es para tanto, en un par de días Draco será Malfoy, Ron será Weasley y todo será como siempre"

Hermione lo miró confundida, Snape estaba siendo sincero… pero era realmente lo que ella quería? Si Draco volvia a ser Malfoy lo perdería, pero tendría a Ron… a quien quería?

"Porque los cambio?" pregunto ella, si Snape estaba siendo sincero tal vez le pueda sacar algo…

"Preguntas mucho para tu salud."dijo Snape tomándola de un brazo y llevándola a la puerta, "Pero si te sirve de consuelo Draco no te dijo quien era porque no puede" y cerrando le la puerta en la cara agregó "Aprovecha la oportunidad Granger, ya tendrás tiempo para arrepentirte"

Hermione se quedo mirando la puerta de la oficina de Snape por cinco minutos, no podía creer lo que había pasado… Draco, digo Malfoy no le había dicho porque no _podía_… era eso cierto?...porque la alegraba tanto?...de haberlo podido hacer, Draco le habría dicho quien era?...

_**Diez minutos antes del partido…**_

Severus estaba por ver el mapa de los merodedadores (que habia escondido para que Granger no lo viese) cuando alguien volvió a tocar a la puerta…. Juro que si es esa chica de nuevo, la cambio con Luna, no mejor con Pansy… .ey porque no pensé eso antes?...Grrrr….

"Lupin?" pregunto Severus extrañado, que quería este ahora? Justo lo que necesitaba! Es que no había mas nadie a quien fastidiar en todo el castillo?

Lupin entro tranquilamente, Severus suspiro, mejor será dejar la puerta abierta de ahora en adelante, nadie parece respetar su privacidad…

"Que no vas al juego?" pregunto el fastidioso hombre lobo con una estupida sonrisa, Severus lo odio por eso, bueno lo odiaba siempre así que….

"Por supuesto" dijo perdiendo las esperanzas, que mas daba! Al menos perdería con honor… ey desde cuando te importa el honor?... baah, déjame ver la cara de todos cuando sepan que tendré que volver a mi viejo look…

Cerrando la puerta de su oficina, olvido cerrar el mapa… en él, el punto "Harry Potter" tenia al frente al punto "Draco Malfoy" y le acababa de dar algo "importante", el punto "Ron Weasley" veía entre uno y el otro…totalmente confundido…. hubiese sido algo interesante de ver si Severus no se hubiese ido…

_**Cinco minutos, veintiocho segundos antes del partido….**_

…Tres puntos en el mapa de los merodeadores corrían a toda velocidad ….motivación y destino… ….desconocidos…


	11. Teniamos un trato

Hola a todos como estan! Aquí por fin el resultado el juego!... Ah por cierto me han preguntado porque Sevy no se ha sentido mal por el camino… bueno ya se los explicare en un par de capi… Y gracias por los Reviews!

Capitulo nueve:….. Teníamos un trato….

"Prof. Snape espere" Draco Malfoy o mejor dicho Harry Potter corría detrás de Severus, aun con la snitch en su mano. Slytherin había GANADO, por primera vez desde que Potter estaba en el equipo de Griffindor….. Draco Malfoy había echo la jugada del año y le había quitado la snicth a Potter, quien, por cierto, había jugado terriblemente…

"Que quieres Potter?" Preguntó Snape deteniéndose de golpe, se dirigía hacia las mazmorras para buscar la lista de las apuestas. No tenia tiempo que perder si quería ver a todo el mundo sufriendo, digo pagando….

"Prof. Snape, Slytherin ganó, _yo_ los hice ganar, ahora nos tiene que devolver a nuestros cuerpos, ud. Lo prometió" dijo Harry prácticamente llorando…

"En serio?" preguntó Snape jugando al inocente….. Pero Potter no y que quería quedarse como Draco? Um… que pasaría?...no importa….. pero me la voy a desquitar…por hacer que me preocupase por nada, por maluco… y bueno porque es Potter!

"SI CLARO QUE LO PROMETIO!" GRRRRR… Snape tenia que cambiarlo! Era URGENTE… aunque no lo quisiera, tenia que hacerlo…

"Um… tienes razón creo que si lo había prometido" dijo Snape pensativo arreglándose el cabello y mirándose las uñas, y sin decir nada mas se voltio y siguió su camino…..sufre Potter, sufre…

"Espere, no nos va a cambiar? Ud. Lo prometió!"

"Si Potter, ya se que lo prometí. Pero recuerdas exactamente que fue lo que prometí?" replico Snape ….estaba verdaderamente disfrutando el momento….

Harry sintió que el alma lo dejaba, y no porque estaba regresando a su cuerpo, sino porque recordó lo que Snape había prometido "Que nos cambiaria de cuerpo si Slytherin ganaba este juego"

"Exacto Potter, prometí que los devolvería a sus cuerpos pero"

"no dijo cuando" Harry terminó la frase por él, un par de días en Slytherins eran suficientes para entender la magnitud de su error. Él debió haber especificado cada punto y coma del acuerdo, pero era demasiado Griffindor cuando hizo el acuerdo. Ahora Snape lo tenia en sus manos, como de costumbre….

"Pero…" se quejó el pobre chico "tiene que cambiarnos"

-Flash back-

Una lechuza real –una lechuza Malfoy- le acababa de entregar una carta… una carta de Lucios Malfoy… Harry habia decidido abrirla, la curiosidad lo mataba…

"Querido Draco

Te escribo en referencia al grupo Pro-Slytherin que estas formando –oh no pensó Harry, Lucios Malfoy sabe! Soy hombre muerto, o mejor dicho _Draco_ es hombre muerto….-, lo he hablado tambien con tu sabes quien y –estoy MUERTO!- le ha parecido la mejor idea del mundo! –QUEEEE?- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, siempre supe que eras mas inteligente que tu padre – como?- es decir yo –Aaah!-.

Mira que hacer un grupo como fachada para que el viejo loco de Albus piense que eres un chico bueno, y asi has encontrado la excusa perfecta para propagar las ideas de tu sabes quien. Estoy orgulloso Draco. Aunque debemos_ hablar_ sobre el hecho que no me habías dicho nada, tu sabes quien me hizo _pagar_ por ello… ya arreglaremos cuentas… somos un equipo recuerdas, de todas maneras es una optima idea…. Es por eso que el lunes a primera hora tienes una entrevista con el mismísimo tu sabes quien –Harry re-leyo esto un par de veces, formaba un grupo **_Pro_**-Slytherin y Voldemor quería felicitarlo!- para que por fin formes parte de su grupo –oh no, necesito ser yo mismo inmediatamente!-. Felicitaciones de nuevo! Nos vemos el domingo en la casa para hablar.

Saludos,

Lucious Malfoy

PD: me han dicho que no estas usando suficiente gelatina en el cabello, te sientes bien? El domingo te daré toda la que necesites, así que no problem… (Si no hubiese sido por el shock anterior, en esta parte Harry habría recordado que en uno de los estantes de Malfoy había un lote casi industrial de gelatina con una etiqueta "Para la semana"… eso debió hacerlo sospechar que no usaba suficiente….)

Dos minutos mas tarde Draco Malfoy había llegado con Ron y habían decidido que mas allá de lo que cada uno quisiera era inminente que debían cambiar, Malfoy no pareció muy contrario a la idea, será que en el fondo quería ser un mortifago? O que se volvió altruista como los Griffindor?...

-fin flash back-

Harry parpadeo y se encontró mirando al vacío, Snape YA NO ESTABA! Estupido! Se dijo a si mismo, porque se había quedado cayado recordando ese estupido recuerdo? Grrrrrr Sirius ha tenido mas influencia de la recomendada….

Snape continuó su camino hacia las mazmorras, sonriendo maliciosamente, estupido Potter, dejando un Harry pensativo, embelesado mas bien… quien sabe que estaba pensando?...

Harry se maldijo un par de veces por su idiotez! Mira que quedarse pensando en algo que ya sabia!... Y ahora, cuando volverían a sus cuerpos?...probablemente después que fuese demasiado tarde… Grrrr y Malfoy lo sabia, ahora entendía porque no había dicho nada cuando Harry le había contado sobre el acuerdo! Como Slytherin tuvo que haber previsto lo que Snape tenia en mente! Pero porque no dijo nada?... es que quiere quedarse como Ron, que intensiones tendrá?

Ahora a ver como salgo de esta por mis propios medios…. Ni Malfoy ni Snape van a ayudarme…. Que injusto! Se dijo a si mismo, pero en el fondo sabia que había sido él el de la idea del grupo Pro-Slytherin, era él quien tenia que pagar las consecuencias… después de todo no era eso lo que pregonaba el grupo Pro-Slytherin? La justicia?...

* * *

"LUPIN! LUPIN!" alguien estaba gritando en la puerta del prof. de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Remus Lupin, dormía placidamente, desde algún lugar remoto la voz de Snape lo despertó.

"LUPIN"

"Que quieres?" gruñó Lupin abriendo la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, que demonios quería Snape a las 6 de la mañana? El día de ayer había sido terrible, Griffindor había perdido contra Slytherin y… oh no!...ya veo por donde viene este….

"Preparado para pasar el día conmigo Lupin, mi esclavo personal si mal no recuerdo" dijo Snape con su mejor sonrisa, una ceja alzada y aire de superioridad….. Remus dejó escapar un gruñido de resignación, _no_ el día de ayer _no_ había sido terrible, el día de hoy lo seria!

…..

"Debes estar loco si piensas que voy a hacer eso Severus" replicó Remus mirando para todos lados, alguien podría llegar en cualquier momento y encontrarlos allí, con las manos en la masa!

"Se supone que tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga, así que hazlo ya!"

"Pero si alguien nos ve, o si Albus llega, es el fin!"

"El fin, el fin, no sabes de lo que estas hablando" replicó tristemente Severus, Remus lo miró incrédulamente, porque Snape sonaba tan triste? Que le pasaba? Pero antes que pudiera preguntar algo, Snape lo cortó diciendo "solo entra, toma el pensiero y una caja azul que están en el armario cerca al escritorio de Albus, y luego un timer-turner de los que están en el estante cerca de la ventana."

"NO, Albus nos MA-TA si sabe que entramos y ROBAMOS en su oficina!"

"No seas tan melodramático, él nunca cierra las gavetas de sus armarios, porque cree que nadie se atrevería a robarlo (Aquí Remus puso una cara de CLARO QUIEN SERIA TAN LOCO, por supuesto Sevy lo ignoro…), así que no hay problemas. Los retratos están dormidos con una poción que les hice respirar y yo me quedo aquí afuera para distraer a cualquiera que venga. Todo es perfecto"

Remus miró a Severus incrédulamente (otra vez), era este el responsable, hagamos-como-dice-albus Snape? No seguramente no. Bueno él era un Slytherin calculador y mala gente, y hasta mortifago o ex…., pero entrar y robar en la oficina del mago mas poderoso del planeta! Eso era SUICIDIO!

"Si no haces como te digo tendrás que ser mi esclavo hasta que te libere de tu promesa, y créeme hay cosas peores que esta, y estaré super feliz de hacértelas hacer!" Amenazó Snape entre dientes, este estupido Griffindor no se quería mover…cada minuto cuenta!...

……Remus suspiró resignado a su suerte, si no hacia lo que Snape decía seria su esclavo para siempre! Y no necesitaba la palabra del Slytherin para saber que lo que le esperaba no era bueno….

"Espera" dijo Severus tomándolo por el brazo antes de que entrara…"En el estante donde estan los time-turner hay dos gavetas, toma uno de la gaveta de la izquierda, no de la derecha." Dijo Severus articulando cada palabra con cuidado, mirando a Remus fijamente como para comprobar que había entendido…

"Ok, ok, el de la izquierda" repitió Remus un poco extrañado de la cara de insistencia de Severus, que diferencia podia haber entre derecha e izquierda?"

"Izquierda, no derecha" repitió el Slytherin.

"si ya entendi, que crees que soy estupido?"… "Si no tienes que responder" dijo el mismo hombre lobo después de la mirada del Slytherin…. "Izquierda, no derecha"… .y tomando el valor que nunca habia tenido, entro a la oficina de Albus…. "Izquierda, no derecha" repetía para sus adentros mientras se internaba en la oficina del mago mas poderoso del planeta… para robar….


	12. Leon o Serpiente?

Hola soy yo otra vez… bueno hoy publico dos capi :)… un poco de los chicos después del juego….

Capitulo seis y un cuarto: Corazón de león o de serpiente?

Hermione dejo la oficina de Snape, FURIOSA! Si horriblemente Furiosa, el hombre no había hecho mas que confundirla mas de lo que estaba, que rayos era eso de Aprovecha la oportunidad ya tendrás tiempo para arrepentirte! Quien se creía que era para jugar con sus vidas! Tan bien que estaba ella cuando Ron era Ron, aburrido, poco inteligente, y …. bueno Ron… GRRRRR y desde cuando Malfoy se volvió Draco! Desde cuando aquellos ojos fríos y malvados podían ser tan calidos?.. desde cuando aquel chico peligroso y despiadados se había vuelto… encantador…

No puede ser, no puede ser.. repetía la chica sin esperanzas, porque le gustaba aquel chico que en tantas ocasiones la llamo sangre sucia, la insultó y la miraba como si fuese basura?.. que había cambiado en él, no era posible que en dos o tres días el corazón de una serpiente se decidiera a latir.. no tenia sentido… ninguno….

"Perfecto Potter" anuncio Ron Weasley o para nuestro efectos Draco Malfoy al pobre de si mismo –léase Harry- cuando este le anuncio lo que acababa de ocurrir…. Snape no los cambiaria… por lo menos no por ahora…

"Porque demonios te alegras Malfoy?" replico furiosamente Harry, estaba arto de la sonrisa de estupido de Ron… digo Draco, no era suficiente estar condenado a enfrentarse a Voldemor el próximo lunes, también se tenia que calar a este tipo!

"Ah pero no lo sabes?" dijo Ron –el verdadero- con un tono sarcástico, Harry lo miro extrañado, ah?

"Nuestro querido nuevo yo esta "enamorado" de Hermione" continuo el ex-pelirrojo, con cara de pocos amigos, estupido Potter! Como podía hacer un trato con Snape y no prever que el tipo los iba a engañar?.. si, bueno probablemente él habría hecho lo mismo, pero no era èl el que estaba jugando a amemos-a-las-serpientes-ellas-son-buenas!

"Es cierto Malfoy?" dijo Harry enfrentándose a Ron, bueno a Draco como Ron. El ex-rubio lo miro desafiantemente, con su típica mirada Slytherin, Harry sintió celos, porque no podía él tener una mirada así?... seria perfecta para su próxima charla del grupo Pro-Slytherin… será que Draco le enseña?...

"No es nada que te interese" replico el chico mirándose a si mismo de arriba abajo, con cara de asco, pensar que un tiempo ese cuerpo había lucido tan bien… pero Potter no tenia ni la gracia ni el estilo…

"Pero a mi si" dijo alguien….Los tres chicos voltearon en cámara lenta… frente a ellos, Hermione Granger los miraba furiosa… una mano en la cintura y cara de decisión, la chica estaba furiosa y decidida. Los chicos sintieron miedo… no hay nada mas aterrador que una chica furiosa…

"Hermione" dijeron al unisono el ex-rubio y el ex-pelirrojo, Harry y Ron se miraron con rabia –como de costumbre-.

"Asi que siguen siendo uds. mismos, no?" dijo ella echando chispas por la boca… Snape no los habia cambiado todavía…

"Podemos hablar?" pregunto Ron –el verdadero-, Hermione lo ignoro…

"Tu" dijo señalando a Draco. "Ven conmigo"

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, definitivamente habían sucedido muchas cosas desde que él ya no era Griffindor… pobre Malfoy… Hermione es de armas tomar cuando esta furiosa.. y sin detenerse a mirar a Ron se fue, mejor dedicarse a la manifestación del sabado, para el lunes faltaba mucho todavía…

Ron ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Harry se fue, el cerebro simplemente no captaba mas información desde que Hermione había desaparecido consigo mismo, bueno con Malfoy siendo èl. Una lagrima comenzó a rodarle por la mejilla, la había perdido.. había perdido a la única chica que de verdad valía la pena… "Hermione" murmuro entre sollozos…. ya no sentía nada…. ni siquiera el frío y la noche que comenzaba a caer…

Draco caminaba silenciosamente detrás de Hermione, se sentía extraño…. Porque tenia miedo?.. de que?... ella era solo una sangre su…no, ella era solo una chica… no, era mas que una chica.. era… era….Hermione…

"Estarás feliz no?" dijo Hermione trayendo la atención del exSlytherin a la realidad. Se había detenido lejos del castillo, cerca de la foresta prohibida.

Draco la miro sin decir nada, que debía decir?.. que si estaba feliz? Claro que si estaba con ella…

"No piensas hablarme?" dijo ella cuando el chico no reaccionaba, la miraba como tonto… será que ya Ron es Ron?... "O tienes un poco de vergüenza por lo que "

"Shishhhh" dijo Draco tapándole la boca con un dedo, "Shishhhh" hizo de nuevo cuando ella trato de hablar, "no digas nada" le murmuro al oído, "no digas nada" y la abrazó…. La chica no pudo moverse, en parte por la sorpresa, en parte porque no quería….

"Me gusta mucho mas hacer esto cuando es verano"…..

Ron medio alzó la vista, alguien le estaba hablado… ese alguien se sentó a su lado.. hacia frío, por primera vez lo notaba.. tenia hambre… porque estaba allí?...

"Pero si quieres lo puedes hacer, es decir, si te gusta" agregó Luna sentándose al lado de Harry Potter, el chico lucia destruido, bueno Slytherin había ganado después de todo…

"Tengo frío" dijo Ron mas para si mismo que para quien quiera que estuviese a su lado. Mirando a su lado, Luna le sonreía… Luna…

"Ya bueno eso es lo que pasa cuando te acuestas en la nieve" replico ella con tono de obvio!... Ron la siguió mirando, que hacia ella allí?...

"Te puedo prestar un suéter si quieres Ron"

..te…suéter…quieres…RON!... RON? Ron se alzo y le puso los brazos alrededor a Luna, mirándola con cara de loco… "Como me llamaste?" dijo o prácticamente grito…

"Ron" replico ella, que le pasaba a este pobre chico?...

"Soy R.." trato de decir… un momento… si él ya era él, porque no podía decir su nombre?... pero ella lo había llamado por su nombre, o sea que ya Snape los debe haber cambiado… no?

Draco seguía abrazando a Hermione, la chica intento separarse pero él la detuvo, "no" susurró, "quiero que me escuches pero no me veas, no quiero que veas a Weasley mientras te digo lo que te tengo que decir" Hermione asintió, el corazón le latía a mil por horas, el cuerpo de Ron la abrazaba, pero era Draco quien lo hacia…

"Desde hace una semana soy Ron Weasley, y si te engañé, pero no podía decírtelo, o no quería decírtelo para ser sincero……no espera no….-Hermione se calmo de nuevo, Draco siguió- el primer día que fui Ron Weasley estaba desecho, si lo se el gran jefe de Slytherin desecho, pero era la primera vez que no era el centro de atención, no tienes idea de cómo me sentí –Hermione rió, si debió haber sido horrible..- pero luego me di cuenta de otra cosa, era la primera vez que era yo mismo –Como? Murmuró ella confundida, él mismo en el cuerpo de Ron?- era la primera vez que _podía_ elegir, que solo yo contaba, que nadie me obligaba a hacer "lo correcto" o "lo que tienes que hacer para ser mi hijo", era la primera vez que podía decir "quiero hacer esto y lo hago", tuve miedo, tuve terror, porque nunca había sido libre…."

"Repite mi nombre" dijo Ron a Luna una vez mas, no podía creer que era él mismo, no podía creer que Snape los había cambiado…

"Ron suéltame, estas loco o que, es que no sabes tu propio nombre?" dijo ella soltándose del loco ese…

Ron la soltó y estaba por irse corriendo al castillo a gritar de felicidad que era el mismo cuando ella agregó "Es que acaso lucir como Harry te ha hecho olvidarlo?"

Ron se detuvo en seco… se voltio hacia ella.. "Que dijiste?"

Luna suspiro "Tienes problemas de audición? Te lo puedo escribir si quieres así lo lees cuantas veces quieras"

Ron le salto encima de nuevo "mira Luna esto es importante, tengo cara de Harry?"

"Además de problemas de audición de gramática también?... –um? dijo Ron- Tengo _la_ cara de Harry no cara de Harry!" Ron la miro con una mirada de las que matan……y no buena eh!

"Ok, si tienes la cara de Harry" confirmo ella, Ron casi se muere… "no, no,no,no" …… "y como sabes quien soy?" pregunto él cuando la idea por fin le vino a la cabeza….

"Es obvio, quien mas se volvería loco por ser Harry Potter y andaría detrás de todas las chicas del colegio?"

Ron se ruborizó.. tenia mala reputación eh?... Luna se dio cuenta de la vergüenza del chico y por alguna extraña razón no le gusto, es decir ella era siempre directa con las personas y hasta le gustaba ver la cara de la gente cuando le decía la verdad en su cara, pero no esta vez…

"Además, quien mas que Harry Potter podría salir con un grupo Pro-Slytherin?.. que locura, seguro que Voldemor esta feliz, tu sabes lo tomaría como una fachada para enseñar sus ideas"

Ron la miro extrañado, ok, y esta es bruja o que?...er….bueno es bruja, pero adivina?... um.. bueno algo es la tipa esta…

"Draco es algo fuera de serie –siguió ella, y el corazón le dio un vuelco a Ron- es decir, lo vi el dia de la crisis, y pensé que no se le pasaría, estaba desecho, pero mira que salir con que le gusta Hermione"

"Ni lo menciones" dijo Ron furioso, la chica se ofendió –por supuesto!- y se voltio para irse… "Espera" dijo Ron, si Luna era la única que sabia quien era él, tal vez era la única que podría ayudarlo….

"Y luego toda esa gente que me trataba sin interés, era fascinante, nunca nadie me había ayudado sin pedirme nada a cambio, nunca nadie me había preguntado como estaba solo porque les interesaba, si bueno no era yo quien le interesaba era Ron –Hermione lo abrazo mas fuerte, había dicho Ron, no Weasley… Draco ya no era Slytherin.. no al 100 por ciento por lo menos….- pero de algún modo sentí que era lo correcto. Que podía ser yo…. Y luego tu –Draco se detuvo en esta frase, que debía decir, debía confesarlo todo?-…

"Si?" pregunto Hermione, necesitaba que Draco lo dijese, que dijese que lo que sentía por ella…

"Y luego tu… y tus besos… y tus ojos…y tu sonrisa… y tus ideas… y todo…"murmuro el chico en el cuello de Hermione, siguiendo la frase con un beso, dos besos, muchos besos…. Tantos que Hermione no recordó porque habia estado furiosa… con los ojos cerrados….. solo sentía…... a Draco Malfoy….

"ya tendrás tiempo de arrepentirte" la voz de Snape trató de advertirle algo, pero ella lo ignoró, no había dicho antes de aprovechar la oportunidad?...

A/N: que tal? Les gusta la parejita?... ;)


	13. El quinto merodeador

Hola que tal? Aqui les va un capi de Sevy y Remus… si, lo se les debo la chica de Sevy… pero con un poco de suerte falta poco… :)…. Gracias por los Reviews, son siempre bienvenidos :)

Capitulo Siete: El quinto merodeador

…..La oficina estaba oscura, los retratos profundamente dormidos como había dicho Severus. Temblando y convulsionando terriblemente del miedo, Remus se deslizó lentamente y llego al armario del director. "Izquierda, no derecha" repitió para si una vez mas, Tenia miedo…..una ola de pavor le recorrió el cuerpo, si el director los encontraba? O mejor aun, si el director lo encontraba a él solo?... Severus seguramente lo dejaría solo, escaparía como la serpiente rastrera que siempre ha sido, cierto?…

…..Un minuto mas tarde, el pensiero y la fulana caja azul estaban en sus manos, ahora el time-turner, "Izquierda…no…derecha" dijo con los nervios al máximo… un par de voces se dejaron escuchar…

"Oh pero Albus cambias siempre el código de entrada" Severus estaban afuera con ALBUS! Remus casi se muere del miedo, su corazón latiendo mas fuerte que nunca…. "Izquierda…no…derecha" repitió tratando de contenerse, no podia fallar ahora, si hacia ruido o algo…."Izquierda no, derecha…que?... derecha si?" …. Se había olvidado de lo que Severus habia dicho….

"Pero no lo he cambiado en una semana Severus. Además porque ninguno de los retratos te abrió?"

…la voz de Albus sonaba demasiado cerca, estaban lejos _debía_ ser un murmullo, pero en la cabeza del ladrón resonaba como trueno….Remus casi pierde el conocimiento, estaba temblando como loco, y no recordaba las palabras de Severus… como había dicho? Izquierda no, derecha…si? GRRRRRR no me acuerdo!...

Llegó hasta el fulano estante y lo abrió cuidadosamente… dos gavetas en él, una a la derecha otra a la izquierda… como era que había dicho Severus?... Remus abrió ambas, dentro los time-turner lucían exactamente igual.. porque Severus habia insistido en uno de ellos?...

"Oh no importa Albus, sabes hay algo que necesito mostrarte" y tomando al director por un brazo el Slytherin se lo llevó…… Remus respiro de nuevo, Severus se había llevado a Albus, no lo habia dejado a su suerte… porque no lo había traicionado?...

……"Plang!" algo resonó en la oficina…aparentemente los retratos se estaban despertando, Remus no pudo mas, tomo el primer time-turner que vio y salio corriendo…. En la gaveta de la derecha…. Faltaba un time-turner….Remus lo había tomado….

"Hasta que por fin llegas, pensé que Albus nos había descubierto!" Remus tenía media hora esperando pero había parecido como 100 años. La adrenalina del robo aun en su cuerpo….

"Bueno si no fuera por mi inteligencia, de seguro si, eres mas lento que una tortuga!" Replico Severus con una sonrisa encantadora, aunque con el sarcasmo de siempre….la vista del angustiado Lupin le ENCANTABA! No era el merodeador que quisiera ver sufrir, pero bueno a falta de Blacks, buenos son Lupins….

"bueno, bueno aquí esta lo que querías, yo me largo"

Remus estaba apunto de salir –de su propia oficina, estaba nervioso- cuando Severus lo detuvo.

"No tan rápido Lupin, que el día no termina, de hecho esta apenas comenzando" replico Severus guiñándole un ojo malvadamente…. Nada bueno le esperaba al pobre hombre lobo….

Remus lo miró con cara suplicante –por favor mátenme!- la cara de Severus lo decía todo, el día realmente estaba _apenas_ comenzando…

"Esto es increíble!" replico Remus indignado!. Snape estaba como loco, lo habia hecho hacer las cosas mas locas e impensables. Habian robado, chantajeado, roto ventanas, incluido ingredientes en la cena –que por cierto él no tenia ni idea de para que eran-, encerrado alumnos en closets, cambiado el color a la sra. Norris, metido algunos de los animales de Hagrid en las salas comunes de todas las casas –menos Slytherin por supuesto, y ahora pretendía espiar a Minerva!... bueno él estaba un poco interesado, es decir cada sábado ella y Albus "conversaban" en su oficina.. pero vaya que esa parejita debe ser explosiva si los encuentran espiando….

"Sev… Severus que estamos haciendo de nuevo?" pregunto Remus con un hilo de voz.. no podía creer donde estaban… terror de nuevo recorriéndole el cuerpo, era que Snape pretendía matarlo de un infarto?... posiblemente….

"Cállate Lupin que nos van a escuchar" murmuro Severus dándole un golpe en los costados. Estupido Lupin… tan indiscreto como siempre… bueno quien lo manda a escogerlo a él para eso….

"Te lo digo Albus, Severus esta muy extraño" dijo la profesora de transfiguraciones que venia caminando con el director. Severus y Remus contuvieron el aliento. Estaban debajo de la capa invisible… espiando…

"La edad probablemente… o tal vez se enamoró" dijo en broma el director. Pero en sus ojos se leía otra cosa, Minerva sabia que escondía algo, pero que? Sabia que le sucedía a Severus?

"Bah… lo sabes que esta enamorado desde su primer año de escuela… no, es otra cosa…" dijo pensativa. Severus se arrepintió de estar allí, por supuesto que Albus sospechaba algo, no era tan tonto después de todo… pero si decía algo ahora, Lupin sabría… y con él, Black…

"Quieres algo de tomar?" pregunto Minerva en la puerta de su oficina. Albus vacilo por un momento, sentía a alguien mirándolo…pero al final entro, como decirle que no a Minerva?... Los dos hombres afuera se quedaron con las ganas… de ver por supuesto…

"De que hablaban?" pregunto Remus a Severus apenas la puerta se cerro en sus narices.

Severus tembló, imperceptiblemente, Remus estaba apunto de saber sobre su mes… no, no…

"De quien estas enamorado?" pregunto el hombre lobo intrigado. Snape enamorado?

"Ah!" dijo Severus relajándose, era eso… "er… nadie que te incumba" ….Remus lo miro sospechosamente…..

"Laura la Hufflepuff" dijo Remus nombrando la enesima chica de sus años de colegio…

Severus lo miro como ahora-estas-exagerando, tampoco estaba tan desesperado! …

"no, ella tampoco" suspiro Severus en el estado de aburrimiento mas extremo de su vida.. desde hace media hora Remus no paraba de decir nombres de chicas que ni él sabia que habían estudiado con él… habían tantas chicas así? Y Remus no era gay? Como hace para recordarse de ellas….?

"No entiendo… las he nombrado todas… " dijo Remus mas para si mismo, que para el obstinado de Severus que no decia quien era su amor… a lo mejor habia sido un chico, puede ser que sea bisex?...um.…

"Solo me falta…"

"Ahora cámbiate que vamos al lago" dijo Severus antes que Lupin se diera cuenta de quien era la chica… mejor no arriesgarse….

"Al lago?" pregunto distraídamente Remus… la chica que le faltaba por nombrar era… no, no podia ser…

"Al lago? Pero si esta congelado!" replico Remus volviendo a la realidad, cuando Severus le lanzo una toalla en la cara. Pretendía Snivellius bañarse en el lago? En el lago congelado? Ahora entendía porque el pobre siempre andaba sucio… bueno antes porque ahora hasta olía bien!

"Si, Lupin, ponte algo cómodo para darnos un baño"

"cosa?"

"Has oído hablar de la sauna escandinava?"

"Um?"

Severus solo murmuro algo que sonó como "ignorante" y salio de la habitación, detrás de él un super resignado para no decir asustado Lupin…

Remus estaba por enésima vez ese día SORPRENDIDO, Severus estaba haciendo todas las cosas que nunca hubiese imaginado. Desde siempre lo había considerado un hombre responsable, serio, maduro, es decir, un tipo aburrido, y aunque Remus siempre fue un hombre tranquilo y hasta tímido, le gustaban los hombres osados y divertidos. No hay duda de que eso era lo que le gustaba tanto de los merodeadores, y por ello los quiso mucho. Ahora, de repente, conocía una faceta de Severus que nunca imagino posible, y secretamente deseó que Severus se hubiese mostrado así antes….habría sido todo tan distinto….

Pero ahora, caminando hacia el lago no le parecía tan divertido. Snape caminaba adelante, silbando felizmente. Estaba loco, pero feliz, Remus tenia que reconocerlo. Cuando por fin llegaron al lago, Severus saco la caja azul que habían robado esa mañana de la oficina del director. Remus lo miro fijamente, curiosidad en sus ojos…

Severus abrió la caja lentamente y murmuro un hechizo, inmediatamente la caja comenzó a crecer y ha abrirse, un minuto después una estructura de madera, grande como para dos se alzaba ante ellos.

"Que es eso exactamente?" pregunto Remus titirando de frío….

"Un sauna por supuesto" dijo Severus sonriente. Caminado sobre el lago, con su barita abrió un hueco en el hielo. Remus lo miro incrédulo.

"Las reglas son estas, entramos al sauna por 20 minutos y luego nos tiramos al lago." Severus aun sonreía. De no ser porque le estaba pidiendo de meterse a un lago CONGELADO, Remus lo habría considerado atractivo...

Pero Remus no tuvo tiempo de replicar, Severus se quitó la ropa y entro al sauna, gritándole que se moviera. Remus entro incrédulo de si mismo. Severus estaba desnudo sentado en el sauna, aparentemente relajado y feliz. Remus temblaba, mitad por el miedo, mitad por la sorpresa de ver a Severus Snape en tales condiciones, y mitad porque se habia quitado la ropa en medio de la nieve frente al lago de la escuela!.

Pero -Fue genial- la sensación del agua congelada en su cuerpo caliente por el sauna, fue simplemente genial. Estaban sudados y salieron corriendo al lago gritando como niños, se zambulleron en el agua a cero grados centígrados y fueron como pequeñas agujas que se clavaron en su piel. Una sensación de contraste, casi como sus vidas. Severus recordó cuando era pequeño y su abuelo lo llevaba al lago a hacer exactamente eso, Remus que no lo había hecho nunca, se sintió feliz de compartir tal sensación con el hombre que lo había enigmado desde siempre.

….Regreso al castillo ….totalmente relajados y felices…al momento de despedirse, Remus se voltio y miro a Severus directamente a los ojos…. Una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. "Hubieses sido un perfecto merodeador" fue todo lo dijo antes de que Snape se perdiera de vista camino a las mazmorras.

"Lo se" dijo Severus mas para sus adentros que para Remus. En el fondo no lo había dudado nunca, pero significo mucho mas de lo que podía admitir que Remus Lupin, el único merodeador que medio respetaba se lo dijese….

Remus se fue sonriendo, feliz.. pero camino a su oficina se detuvo de repente… "Lily"… era ella? Podia ser?... pero como pudo Snape enamorarse de ella?... Remus negó el pensamiento…. No, no puede ser… debe haber alguien mas.. pero quien?


	14. Menos la muerte

Hola! Que bueno que les gusto el capi! Remus también es uno de mis favoritos!. Y sobre lily…um..um… lean este y saquen conclusiones… no pienso decir nada… :P… Y gracias por los reviews:)

Aquí va un capi mezcladillo, un poco de todos, espero que les guste! Y diganme quien es la chica de Sevy?... ;)

Capitulo seis y dos cuartos: Todo tiene solución…. menos la muerte….

"Albus" llamo Minerva por la chimenea al director, este sonrió al verla, pero la mujer del otro lado de la chimenea no lucia para nada feliz…"Ven inmediatamente" gritó histérica…

…..El viejo director en sus largos años había visto prácticamente de todo… pero… dos hombres.. desnudos… en el lago?... ay papa, estos como que se declararon… salieron del closet? O mejor dicho de la sauna…

"Albus no es para reírse!" lo hizo volver a la realidad Minerva super furiosa. No lo había llamado para que viera a ese par de indecentes, sino para resolviera el hecho que su casa común, junto con otras dos –y sospechosamente ninguna de ellas Slytherin- estaban infectadas de animales! Quien rayos los había metido! Y donde estaba Flinch?...

"Minerva tranquila, todo tiene solución" dijo el director tratando de no reir… mira que hacer un sauna en el lago…nada mal, nada mal…y pensar que él tiene un sauna en su oficina, bien caro por cierto, desechable, si tal vez lo pueda usar en estos días….

La palabra caos, la expresión al borde del ataque, son pocas para expresar lo que en ese momento se desarrollaba en el colegio. Los susodichos animales –de las razas mas extrañas mágicamente posibles, entre ellas voladores- se estaban comiendo TODO! Y perseguían a los alumnos que curiosamente los atraían de manera _anormal_, como si tuvieran un olor particular, casi casi como si hubiesen bebido o –comido- algo que los atrajese…

Albus junto con los otros profesores trataban de mantenerlos a raya. Hagrid avergonzado aseguraban que sus animalitos eran inocentes, que alguien tuvo que haberlos metido allí, que ninguno de ellos volaba! Pero como los Slytherins estaban ocupados con la manifestación y Severus en su lago, nadie podía culparlos…

"Lupin" grito Minerva en cuanto lo vio entrar. "Cansado de divertirte mientras los demás hacemos nuestro deber?" dijo con reproche. El pobre hombre lobo que venia feliz y relajado, se le cortó el aliento, alguien o mejor dicho algo volaba sobre Minerva "cuid.. no importa" dijo cuando "eso" se la llevó volando… "Albus…si, bueno mejor te ocupas tu"…que locos… menos mal que ellos se entienden, será que están jugando a algo nuevo?... –después de todo Lupin no había visto el hechizo de Sevy para que le crecieran alas a los "animalitos"…- yo me voy para mi cuarto, la verdad que Sevy me dejo cansado….

"Flich? Que haces?" dijo un minuto mas tarde cuando dobló la esquina. Flich estaba atrincherado lanzando cosas a todo el mundo… malvados estudiantes, le habían vuelto su gata verde loro! Todo el mundo sabe que el odia el verde! GRRRRRRR, ya verán como la pagan!…. Remus dobló hacia otro lado disimuladamente… er…yo le dije a Severus de volverla rosada, _pero__no_….

…..En algún lugar de Londres mientras el colegio prendía fuego –no literalmente por supuesto, sino no tendría mas fic…- un grupo de estudiantes estaban atrincherados en el ministerio de la magia. La gente alrededor no podía creer lo que veían… Draco Malfoy, el heredero Malfoy estaba a la cabeza de una extraña manifestación por los derechos de los malos….desde cuando los malos tenían derechos?... Ellos –según proclaman los chicos- estaban en su pleno derecho de manipular, dañar, chantajear e incluso maltratar a quienes quisiesen, después de todo gracias a ellos las historias y leyendas son mas interesantes, o puede haber héroe sin villano, además no es culpa de ellos si los buenos no saben defenderse, la ley del mas fuerte amigos¿No es así como se rige la naturaleza?... el ministro de la magia tuvo que reconocer que tenían algo de razón… las negociaciones estaban progresando….

De regreso al castillo, no era cierto que todos estaban corriendo y luchando para sobrevivir… en las mazmorras, el único en las mazmorras, Severus Snape dormía placidamente, con algunos sueños, o memorias de su pasado….

-Guerra o de como la cursilería a veces vale la pena-

"No deberías soñar lo imposible" la voz de una chica, de _la_ chica despertó a Severus de su sueño de clase, de su sueño imposible, era media hora que la miraba con cara de tonto… bueno si, los Sly también se enamoran o se obsesionan como sea que quieran mirarlo… Estaba perdido por aquella chica de profundos ojos verdes…

"Solo lo imposible vale la pena ser soñado" respondió él sorprendiéndose a si mismo, de donde venían esas palabras tan cursi?... Grrrrr que asco!...

La chica lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba esa respuesta, en realidad no se esperaba ninguna, estaba acostumbrada a la cara de tonto que ponían los chicos alrededor de ella, era tan linda… era mas que linda en realidad, pero seamos modestos por un poco.. Y Severus Snape en particular nunca decía nada cuando ella lo atormentaba, solo la miraba con aquellos profundos y enigmáticos ojos negros…

Ella sonrió y se fue, dejando a un Severus verdaderamente sorprendido. Era la primera vez que le respondía –sin querer- y no podía creer que no dijese nada después que había dicho semejante idiotez!… ¿será que a las mujeres les gustan las cursilerías?... Espero que no, no podría soportarlo!

Dos días después era la chica quien lo miraba… fija e intensamente… nadie nunca le había dicho semejante cosa… solo lo imposible vale la pena ser soñado, pensándolo bien era la cosa mas cursi que le habían dicho, pero había sido el chico mas antipático e antisocial de la escuela, había sido el chico al que nunca -jamás- le saldría una cursilería de la boca, lo había dicho en serio?... La pensaba así de imposible y así de deseable?...

Tenia que averiguarlo… tenia que saber que era eso que él veía en ella, era algo mas que la belleza exterior?... Veía él algo mas en ella?... nunca nadie lo había hecho…

El joven Severus Snape abrió los ojos y no pudo moverse, no podía hacerlo, ella acababa de besarlo… _ALGUIEN_ acababa de besarlo… _ELLA_ acababa de besarlo…. Ella lo miraba sonriente como satisfecha de comprobar algo, un aire de superioridad en su rostro, de egoísta satisfacción… fue allí cuando Severus comprendió todo, ella solo quería demostrar que lo TENIA EN SUS MANOS!. Y si, era cierto, pero él no podía demostrarlo…. Y tomando su dignidad -o la poca que le quedaba- se alejó de ella, diciendo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él "Me han besado mejores"… no es necesario decir que allí, con esa frase comenzó la guerra, la guerra de poder que para los Slytherins muy muy raras veces se trasforma en amor….muy muy raras veces, pero a veces ….pasa…

"Prof Snape, Prof. Snape" alguien llamaba a al puerta de nuestro querido profesor, quien se despertó molesto, quien rayos lo venia a molestar a estas horas, tan feliz que estaba soñándola!

Abriendo la puerta con su mejor cara de muérete-quien-quiera-que-seas, vio a Ron Weasley o mejor dicho Draco Malfoy. Estuvo a punto de mandarle un maleficio, pero afortunadamente –para Draco- su cerebro le indico que no era un Griffindor sino un Slytherin camuflajado….

El chico estaba pálido, y aunque trataba de no lucir nervioso, lo estaba... Severus suspiró, hasta cuando! Nunca pensó que esto de dejemos-de-ser-una-rata-ayudemos, seria así de fastidioso!. Por primera vez se sentía feliz de haber sido Sly por tanto tiempo… ya saben nadie a quien ayudar a media noche.. que días aquellos!...

"Dime" contesto sin esperanzas, otra vez a ayudar a la gente…

"Tiene - venir - Hermione" dijo el chico sin coherencia….Severus lo miro confuso? Esta drogado o que?...

En alguna parte de la foresta dos personas caminaban sin rumbo –aparente-... Luna caminaba con un propósito en mente, sabia muy bien lo que quería, aunque nadie mas lo entendiera….ni siquiera Ron, quien iba a su lado preguntándose si tal vez debió quedarse en su cuarto donde las arañas no llegaban. pero era insoportable estar allí y verse a si mismo, o mejor dicho a Malfoy con esa cara de felicidad y de estupido... bueno no estupido porque seria llamarse a si mismo estupido, no?….

Ron suspiró¡como lo odiaba! mas que nunca, era por eso que había decidido asociarse con Luna, al inicio fue solo una acción desesperada, ya saben era la única que sabia quien era él realmente. Ahora, sin embargo -obviando la foresta prohibida- parecía una excelente idea. La chica era extraña, pero extremadamente lógica. Tal vez de allí le venia lo extraño….

Luna veía el mundo de una manera fuera de lo común, era como si uniera los hilos que nadie mas notaba. Sabía reconocer a la gente y sus sentimientos y lo que mas admiraba Ron era el hecho de que era una excelente jugadora de Ajedrez. Después de todo es un juego de lógica...

La foresta comenzaba a espesarse mas y mas, Ron estaba nervioso. ¿Donde iban? la chica no había dicho donde, ni a que... Luna se detuvo de repente, Ron casi choca con ella, "¿que?" pregunto el chico, ella solo hizo señas para que hiciera silencio... enseñándole con el dedo lo que habían venido a buscar...

"¿Una flor?" preguntó Ron incrédulo¿solo eso? no vale, tanto misterio pa' eso?...

…Luna lo miró con una expresión que Ron estaba aprendiendo a reconocer como "pobre". Era una chica difícil de leer y aparentemente ida del mundo, pero Ron ya sabia que no era así, estaba mas en el mundo que los demás, así que porque no confiar en ella?...

"Tenemos que tomarla con mucho cuidado" dijo ella con su tono habitual.

"Er… y para que sirve?" dijo Ron un poco preocupado por la salud mental de la chica.. ¿una flor?...

"Para hacer la poción que te devolverá a tu "amor"" dijo ella con un tono poco usual en ella... medio triste quizás?.. o solo celosa?...

"Ah!" dijo él mas interesado ahora... y como sabe Luna estas cosas? um...

Tomándola con mucho cuidado regresaron al castillo, conversando y conociéndose un poco... la chica no era tan extraña una vez que comenzabas a conocerla... Ron estaba tan absorbido en la conversación que ignoró el detalle que las pociones para "regresar el amor de alguien" no solo están prohibidas, sino que también son extremadamente….. peligrosas...

"Perdón?" preguntó Severus confundido, entre lo medio dormido y lo poco coherente del chico….

Pero Draco no perdió tiempo tratando de explicarse, tomó a Severus por un brazo y se lo llevo para el hospital del colegio… allí, Hermione yacía sin sentido en una cama, blanca y mas petrificada que en el segundo libro…

"Que rayos?" preguntó Severus pero se auto contestó cuando vio los síntomas de la chica… er.. creo que era alérgica a la poción que metí en la cena… um.. mejor no decir nada…

"Con esto se cura, te lo aseguro" dijo Severus después de administrar el "remedio" a la chica. Esperemos que sirva, pensó un poco nervioso, la verdad era que no estaba seguro que serviría… mejor hablar con Draco antes de que me odie…

"Ven, ella necesita descansar y quiero hablar contigo" dijo tomando al chico por un brazo, llevándoselo a regaña dientes… que extraño, pensó Severus al verle la cara a Draco, cualquiera diría que de verdad le gusta la chica esta… Lucius me mata si sabe que fue mi culpa…

"Porque me trajo hasta aquí?" pregunto Draco un poco nervioso. Estaban en el lugar donde los había cambiado… cerca del lago… porque lo había traído precisamente allí?

"Toma" dijo Severus dándole el pensadero. Draco lo miro sorprendido pero sobre todo confundido. Snape compartiendo sus memorias con él? Porque? Esto estaba extraño…

Draco tomo el pensadero temblando –imperceptiblemente-, un minuto mas tarde el chico se sumergía en los recuerdos de Snape… Severus miraba al infinito, pensando sobre la reacción del chico…. Lo odiaría, Pensaría que estaba loco? Se enfurecería con él? Clamaría venganza?...

Draco pasaba de un recuerdo a otro, desde los primeros años de vida hasta adulto. La vida de Severus no había sido muy diversa de la suya, quitando el hecho que él como Draco Malfoy había sido popular e influyente en Slytherin desde el primer año, mientras que su profesor solo muchos años después cuando acepto o busco la protección de su padre Lucios. El resto sin embargo no era muy diferente…. La presión de un apellido, el culto y veneración de la maldad, los "amigos" interesados…. La incomprensión de todos aquellos externos a Slytherin, un amor "imposible" -aunque desde otro punto de vista- y el irremediable destino de venderle el alma al demonio porque no había otra opción… ya que era lo "correcto", lo "necesario"…

Lo que mas lo sorprendió, sin embargo, fue su decisión de ser espía. No le mostró las razones, tal vez porque el chico necesita buscar sus propias razones para oponerse al mal. Pero la valentía y la manera como arriesgaba su vida por la "causa" de los buenos, era digna de un Griffindor… y mas…

Media hora mas tarde o quizás una hora, no se, lo que le tome a alguien ver la vida de otro, o los pedazos relevantes…Draco salio del pensadero visiblemente conmovido... Habían muchas mas cosas dentro de aquel hombre de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista, y mucho mas de lo que un pensadero podría expresar, después de todo no había sido genial la idea de cambiarlos para enseñarles lo que no podrían haber aprendido de otra manera? …si, Snape era un genio…

Severus lo miró expectante, un poco nervioso, después de todo no todos los días le abres tu vida a un estudiante … que pensaría de él ahora?

Draco miraba a Snape, este hombre era increíble, ahora le parecía mas admirable que nunca. Su vida había sido terrible, pero había logrado con –dignidad- recomponer sus errores. Algo que aun lo mas dignos Griffindor no saben hacer… se necesita valor para aceptar que se ha errado y mucho mas aun para cambiarlo… Snape había hecho ambas…

"Preguntas?" dijo Snape cuando el chico no dijo nada, solo lo miraba, pensando quien sabe que?

"Nunca imagine eso de ud. prof" dijo el chico conmovido.

"que se enamorara" agrego después de la sonrisa de satisfacción de Snape, sonrisa que por cierto desapareció apenas el chico dijo esa frase… demonios¿es eso lo único que a la gente le sorprende de mi¿que tal sobre mi vida como espía¿Que tal sobre mi habilidad con las artes oscuras¿Que tal las mil y una vez que salí victorioso de la muerte?... no, no…. Ellos solo se sorprende porque estoy enamorado! GRRRRR! …-suspiro interior…-

"Si, bueno pasa"

"pero de ella?" dijo el chico curioso. Era interesante, nunca hubiese imaginado que los Slytherins se pudieran enamorar, es decir, estaba seguro que su padre no amaba ni amo nunca a su madre, pero ahora que Snape estaba enamorado lo hacia sentir mejor sobre su amor por Granger…

"Siempre pensé que le gustaba la madre de Potter, solíamos _bromear_ sobre eso en Slytherin, ya sabe cuando estábamos bravos con ud." agrego el chico un poco en broma. La verdad que estaba sorprendido de la elección de Snape, pero mas aun que ella le correspondiese, no lo habría imaginado nunca…

"Si, la gente tiene esa mala costumbre, lo que no piensan es: como un Slytherin como yo se podría haber fijado en una sangre sucia como ella?"

"jum, jum" dijo Draco…"er… podría no usar ese termino en mi presencia por favor?"

"Si, bueno ta bien. De todas maneras siguiendo con el punto. Yo era demasiado Slytherin en mi juventud, solo me podía fijar de alguien de mi misma clase, ya sabes…"

"Y se fijo bien, si puedo agregar."

Severus lo miro con picardia. Claro ni que fuera a decir que no!... bueno mejor asi que le dio por alli y no por gritar o algo…

Ambos se miraron con cierta complicidad, algo extraño entre Slytherins, pero Severus había aprendido con el tiempo que no todos son 100 lo que deben ser, que a veces la gente cambia….

"Tienes miedo?" pregunto Severus mas sinceramente de lo permitido entre Slytherin. Pero el chico parecía haber cambiado, tal vez necesite un poco mas de sinceridad en su vida.

Draco asintió, habían cambiado de tema, sin palabras pero era algo inevitable, necesario….

"Ya se que no es fácil. Ser lo que se es" dijo Severus seriamente, Draco lo miro confundido, no había entendido las últimas palabras….

"Ser un Malfoy…. Yo también tuve que ser un Snape cuando tenia tu edad"

"todo era mas fácil antes de ser Weasley" replico el chico jugando a ser sincero también… la verdad que todo era mas fácil cuando era simplemente una serpiente despiadada…su destino era incluso deseable… ahora sin embargo, no….

"Si, supongo que si." Severus se reclino contra el árbol….

"No quiero ser yo. ¿Puedo quedarme como Weasley o alguien mas quizás?" preguntó el chico esperanzado, las prospectivas de su futuro lo agobiaban sobre todo después de Granger…

"Seguirás siendo tu donde quieras que estés"

"Pero no tendría que ser un mortifago" dijo el chico amargamente.

"Si, pero no te sirve de nada correrle a tu destino Draco"

"Quiere decir que tengo que ser un mortifago?" pregunto el ex-Slytherin incrédulo, primero lo metía en el cuerpo de Weasley y le cambiaba la vida y ahora le decía que tenia que ser un mortifago¿Que quería¿Volverlo loco?

"No, quiero decir que tienes que ser tu mismo Draco. Huir no te servirá de nada. Ahora que has visto que hay una vida diferente, una manera distinta de ver la vida, tienes que volver y buscar tu propio camino"

"No será fácil, de hecho, es imposible" dijo resignado Draco. Si Snape pensaba que solo podría "cambiar" de la noche a la mañana, estaba loco, mas que loco no sabia de que hablaba….

"Nada es imposible. Todo tiene solución…"

"menos la muerte" dijo el chico cortando a su profesor sin querer, era una frase mas que conocida por él…

Severus lo miro con curiosidad, no sabia que un chico joven como él conociera esa frase… Draco sonrió con un poco de tristeza "Es lo que siempre dice mi madre" dijo como auto-defensa. Severus asintió, "por supuesto" y sin mas se levanto para irse, lo que podía decirle o enseñarle al chico ya lo había echo, ahora era el turno de Draco para reflexionar y ….actuar…

"Prof. Snape¿estará conmigo para ayudarme?" pregunto Draco, su tono denotando esperanza.

Severus sonrió afectivamente "No me necesitas, te lo aseguro. Solo has lo correcto cuando llegue la hora"

Draco asintió, sintiendo algo extraño en el corazón, aquellas palabras sonaban a despedida… pero porque?...

"Ginny" le preguntó el ex-rubio a su "hermana" esa noche, "Creerías algo que te dijese Luna?".

Ginny lo miro extrañada, "¿Luna?",…pensó ella, esa lunática…"No para nada, porque lo preguntas?"

"Nada importante" dijo caminando hacia el hospital para ver a Hermione, espero que tengas razón…. "Para mi, le queda poco tiempo de vida" las palabras de Luna por primera vez tenían sentido…. Si, había sido una despedida, podía jurarlo…


	15. Todo se vale?

Hola a todos! Volvi! Ya bueno estaba pasando el efecto post-HalfBlood prince…. traumatizada, traumatizada… si alguien sabe de un sitio donde ir a discutirlo/desahogarse porfa diganme donde!….

Capitulo once y algo: En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, basta abstenerse a las consecuencias….

Draco caminaba hacia el hospital para ver a Hermione, las palabras de Severus dando vueltas en su cabeza…"…tienes que ser tu mismo Draco. .." habia dicho Snape….. ¿que rayos significaba eso? Por supuesto que él es él mismo! No hay manera de ser otra cosa! O ¿si?...

….Ser lo que se es, es inevitable, querer lo que se es, es indispensable…. Eso era lo que su padre repetía incansablemente, recordándole que tenia que ser un Malfoy, que debía serlo, como si no tuviera otra opción, como si no pudiera cambiar lo que es… Draco nunca había cuestionado las palabras de su padre, pero ahora ¿quería ser un Malfoy? ….y que era exactamente ser un Malfoy? Algo diferente a ser él mismo?..

Un par de corredores mas allá se encontró con las pancartas Pro-Slytherin que colgaban prácticamente por toda la escuela, se detuvo frente a ellas, las había leído antes pero no les había prestado atención…

"Tenemos derecho a ser malos¿Como pueden haber buenos si no hay malos?"

Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si era cierto. Son los malos un mal necesario? No podemos simplemente ser todos buenos? Pareciera que no, si el chico que vivió apoya la causa "negra"... Pero él desde su punto de vista lo veía diferente. Había crecido para ser malo, había crecido malo. Ahora de repente no quería serlo mas. No queria ser lo que debía ser…había cambiado….

"Despues de todo no es nuestra culpa que los buenos no saben defenderse, la ley del mas apto!"

La ley del mas apto¿cuantas veces había dicho eso su padre? cuantas veces lo incitó a atacar, a dañar, a hacer mal? ….millones, muchísimas, incontables... pero cual era el sentido de dañar a otro, no era mejor simplemente vivir, en paz? Cada quien con su vida?... si es mejor, ahora Draco lo sabia...

"El negro pega con todo"... ok aquí Potter se pasó... ignoremos este...

"Tenemos derecho a ser malos sin ser recriminados por ello"...

Tal vez si, si fuese la discriminación el punto importante…. Pero ahora lo importante es el derecho a hacer sufrir a los demás... ¿Draco lo tenia?... ¿Alguien lo tiene? …¿Dado por quien? y quería realmente cumplir con su _derecho_?...

….

Severus regreso esa noche a dormir sintiéndose incomodo. Draco era solo un chico que había crecido en un ambiente Slytheriano, por experiencia sabia lo que podía hacerle al chico. Pero él ya no podia hacer nada. Todo estaba en las manos de Draco. Era él quien tenia que darse cuenta que no es lo que otros piensan/esperan de ti lo importante, es lo que tu piensas y esperas de ti mismo lo que cuenta, sin hacerle daño a otro por supuesto, ahora era el chico quien tenia que tomar sus decisiones….

….Volviendo a dormir, siguió sonando…

-De cómo la guerra se convirtió en alianza, o porque es importante saber quien es familia de quien- (por cierto si no adivinan ahora quien es la chica de Sevy RENUNCIO! Es demasiado obvio….)

"Mírame" ordenó la chica a un Severus mas que furioso. Los merodeadores acababan de humillarlo...como siempre...

"Vete" ordenó él con un murmullo peligroso, estaba tan furioso que no respondía por sus propios actos si ella continuaba alli..

"Mírame" repitió ella ignorando el tono del chico, estaba acostumbrada a las amenazas y ciertamente no seria él a intimidarla..., Severus –dentro de su furia- no pudo evitar admirar eso…

"DEJAME!" gritó él escapando a la mano que trataba de tocarle la cara, de apartarle el cabello, que rayos quería ella? seguir humillándolo? no era suficiente con lo que le habían hecho _esos_!... grrrr porque su vida tenia que ser tan miserable! Todo por ellos….

"No" respondió ella tranquilamente sentándose a su lado, en silencio….No sabia porque lo hacia, tenia semanas peleando y haciéndole la vida imposible a este chico –desde el me han besado mejores-, pero lo que esos le habian hecho era demasiado, como Slytherin era su deber apoyarlo. Eso o tal vez que tenia unos hermosos ojos negros, para no mencionar ese aire de malvado! ooooohhhhh….. irresistible…irresistible….

Severus sentía las pulsaciones en las sienes, la sangre le hervía y sentía que no podía haber algo peor en la vida... y ella seguía allí, sin decir nada, porque? lo estaba mirando? lo estaba vacilando? (lease jugando con el). Sin embargo su olor -particular- lo relajaba, por alguna extraña y retorcida razón que él no podía comprender, que no quería comprender…

"No valen la pena" dijo ella, Seveurs a su lado temblaba de rabia y humillación. Ella sabia que era una bomba, que podía hacerle daño, pero tal vez era eso lo que le gustaba de él. Era un misterio indescifrable...

"Vete" repitió él, pero esta vez su tono casi neutro no denotaba amenaza, denotaba mas bien otra cosa... agradecimiento quizás? Después de todo nadie se habia quedado con él en los tiempos difíciles…

"Podria ayudarte si quieres"

Una carcajada sarcástica se sintió apenas aquellas palabras dejaron su boca... Severus se voltio  
-finalmente!- a mirarla... ella sonrió, sus palabras habian tenido el efecto deseado... era Slytherin por algo...

Estaba apunto de insultarla ,tal vez incluso mandarle un maleficio, pero en el momento en que sus ojos negros encontraron aquellos verdes supo que no podía, que no podría.. la odio por eso...

"Y que podría una niña rica como tu hacer contra ellos, Tirarles una barbi?" pregunto con una ceja alzada, tratando de lucir aburrido, indiferente…

"Te sabes mi apellido?" dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa, oh si! ella era una slytherin... de las  
mejores..

Severus sonrió, esta vez sorprendido de la chica, no era una cabeza hueca después de todo, y si, era la prima de ese bastardo, claro que podría ayudarlo...

-Fin del sueño….(díganme que ya saben quien es!)-

Draco estaba llegando al hospital de la escuela, cuando un dolor –desconocido- lo hizo detenerse en seco. Se había sentido mal por un instante. Extremadamente corto, pero relevante. Una punzada, dentro de él, como si le hubiesen arrancado algo… si, había sido extraño, corto pero importante… Algo había cambiado. Algo lo había cambiado….. Que habia sido? Se sentó por un instante, su corazón latía acelerado. Se miro las manos, se toco la cara, nada, todo parecía estar en orden... sin embargo se sentía diferente...

…. Donde estaba?... ah si, estaba yendo camino al hospital, por alguna razón pero cual?... Hermione, le dijo una voz en su cabeza... "La sangre sucia?" se pregunto a si mismo espantado.. porque quiero ir a verla?... no,no algo esta mal aquí, se dijo a si mismo tratando de recordar porque estaba preocupado por la chica esa...

Un par de pisos arriba Luna acababa de poner en practica su plan "antiamor". Ron sonreía ampliamente, si Luna estaba en lo cierto, Hermione seria suya de nuevo... pero un momento, lo habia sido antes?... no era relevante, verdad?

"Listo" dijo la chica triunfante. La pocion con el cabello del ex-rubio habia cambiado de color, lo que significaba habia comenzado...

Una duda le cruzo por la cabeza a Ron… um… en realidad no sabia que hacia exactamente la poción….

"Er..Que le hará exactamente?" pregunto Ron -un poco tarde-, se dio cuenta que no habia preguntado cuales serian las consecuencias...-inteligente, no?...Black,Black...-

"Hará que olvide porque esta enamorado de Hermione" replico la chica con tono tranquilo.

"Pero olvidara todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos, que sobre el cambio y eso?" pregunto el chico un poco preocupado...la cosa no era exactamente lo que habia pensado...bueno no habia pensado realmente...

"No, lo recordara todo. Solo que no recordara lo que sintió o porque lo sintió. Estará confundido mas que todo"

"Y eso hara que se dejen?"

"Bueno tratándose de Draco seguramente si. Volverá con su eres-una-sangre-sucia, seguro Hermione no lo aceptara después de eso"

"Así que ella si recordará…" dijo mas para si mismo que para Luna… La chica asintió, "Si quieres lo hacemos con ella también"

"Er… no mejor no" dijo Ron poniéndose blanco, acababa de darse cuenta de un detalle: era un plan macabro, era un plan CRUEL!... como pudo aceptar eso?... en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza….pero siempre hay un precio que pagar… estaría él dispuesto a pagar el precio?...

La mañana siguiente Severus se despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor, la había soñado, era tan bella, pensar que a partir de ese día todo había ido viento en popa.. bueno por lo menos hasta que _ese_ se atravesó en el camino... pero dejemos eso para mas tarde, ahora era tiempo de colocar los puntos sobre las ies, léase cobrar mas apuestas…Ya Lupin había pagado la suya, aunque para decir verdad aun le faltaba un par de cosas para que Severus estuviese satisfecho, por ejemplo quitarse del medio para que Sevy pudiera dar su clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, pero dejemos eso para luego… Ahora tenia que cobrarle a Albus, a Magonagall, entre muchos otros. Y ahora era el turno de Tonks.

Con Tonks la apuesta había sido simple, ella tenia que pretender ser Severus por un dia mientras dicho Severus con un poco de poción cambiaria de forma. Lo tenía todo planeado, seria Lucios Malfoy por un día y por supuesto donde mas ir sino a casa de Voldy? Ja! Pobre Lucios lo que le espera…

Lucios estaba sentado en su oficina arreglando uno asuntos –importantes- en realidad estaba jugando la vieja consigo mismo (no se si se diga asi en todas partes, pero es el juego donde se meten ceros y cruces, y gana quien haga linea, en mexico:el gato, en ecuador:tres en linea...), pero bueno estaba fastidiado saben! Incluso en la mansión Malfoy la gente se aburre, sobre todo si ya no ves a tu esposa y tus elfos domesticos ya no te quieren… Apenas llegó Sevy, Malfoy se enderezó y tomo su pluma como si redactara –algo importante-, tuvo que contener un suspiro su decepción ya que por primera vez en todo el día se ganaba a si mismo, y no podía celebrarlo! Que rabia!

Severus se detuvo cautelosamente delante del escritorio, Lucios se ponia furioso si alguien se le acercaba suficiente para leer lo que estaba haciendo –probablemente un negocio sucio o algo- pensó Severus aclarándose la garganta. Lucios lo ignoraba para hacerse el importante o para contener la rabia de no poder celebrar, depende de cómo lo vean…

"Ah Sev.." Lucious Malfoy –el grande mortifago- dejo caer su pluma, su libro y a si mismo apenas vio a Severus Snape –el terrible mortifago- SONRIENDO, el cabello y la ropa no le molestaban lo habia visto asi en ocasiones cuando hacían –fiestas- y se emborrachaban tanto que se cambiaban de ropa y de atuendo, pero SONRIENDO! Eso _si_ era aterrador, la única vez que Lucios había visto a Severus sonreír fue cuando el susodicho lo había castigado a ordenes de el señor tenebroso, y aquella fue la peor paliza de su vida, estaba Severus por castigarlo de nuevo?

"La vieja?" pregunto Sevy sin disimular su asombro, era eso lo que –el gran Malfoy- hacia en su oficina? Playboy habría sido mas apropiado… pero quizás este es otro mas como Lupin o Black…

"um… Severus que te paso, te veo um diferente" respondió Lucios ignorando por completo el comentario de Severus, había escondido su pasión por la vieja por tantos años como para que viniera este a echarlo a perder todo!

"Nada, por aquí solo para decirte que eres un carbón" dijo casualmente Severus, todavía sonriendo. "Ah por cierto, te acabas de ganar a ti mismo" agrego señalando al cuaderno del rubio….

Para-decirte-que-eres-un-carbón, Lucios –el grande- se quedó literalmente estupefacto, sin sentido, sin nada. Acababa Severus Snape de insultarlo? Lo había llamado CABRON?...

…Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac…. Que hago?...me va a matar lo se, lo se….ignorémoslo, –estaba jugando seguramente…., espero….- y con su mejor estilo Slytherinano, comenzó con su interminable charla de bla bla bla de siempre….

Severus sonrió… si, hazte el loco pendejo… pero de esta ni Salazar mismo te salva…..

Media hora de bla bla bla mas tarde, Lucious tenia un brazo sobre el hombro de Severus, Severus lo miraba con cara de –¿será que te callas?- asi que, aunque habia pensado darle una poción para dormir cambio de planes:

"Lucios sabes que?" dijo con su voz de me-tienes-arto!

El otro hombre voltio en cámara lenta, su cara reflejando el terror que habia tratado de esconder… si, Severus estaba apunto de mandarle un maleficio, lo mataria, lo sabia, lo sabia….pero en la cara de Sevy no había maleficio, en cambio…. _PANG!_ un derechazo INCREIBLE, directo a su nariz, lo hizo caer al piso sin sentido… Severus sonrió satisfactoriamente, wow quien hubiera dicho que la manera muggle de pelear fuese tan buena! Lastima que lo vengo a descubrir tan tarde….

"WoW" exclamo con voz fria y despiadada _alguien_ desde la puerta de la biblioteca… "Cuando se despierte se pondrá furioso, esa nariz costo millones"….

Narciza Malfoy estaba en la puerta mirando a Severus calculadoramente, como tratando de saber que rayos pretendía…. Su varita en mano, reposando "casualmente" en sus caderas, Severus se enderezo y tomo la suya "disimuladamente" pero sin esperanzas, sabia –por experiencia- que ella era mas rapida que él con su varita en la cadera…

"Y que rayos crees que estas haciendo?" pregunto ella alzando una ceja y entrando con su caminar aristocrático, su varita apuntando al pecho de Severus…

Severus la miró conteniendo una rugido de indignación, de rabia, no había contado con testigos, y ciertamente no había esperado a _ella_ como testigo….,debió pensarlo…y ahora que hago?...

A muchos kilómetros de allí, en el hospital de la escuela, Draco se despertó un poco agitado. Se sentía extraño, que hacia allí?... oh la sangre sucia estaba en una cama a su lado… pero que hacia él allí?... Alzándose se fue rápidamente, no tenia nada que hacer allí, era suficiente con lucir como un Weasley… como para actuar como uno…


	16. Amore! Amore!

Hola! Ya por fin el capi del amor de Sevy! Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí! Y mucho mas escribirlo! Asi que espero que les guste…. Por cierto, es un ir y venir en el tiempo, comienza cuando estaban estudiando, vuelve al presente, se vuelve atrás de nuevo, y asi… para mi no esta confuso pero diganme si lo esta…

Capítulo Doce y muchas partes: -A veces-

-De cómo a los Griffindor –a veces- vale la pena escucharlos-

"Pero que rayos quieres de mi?" pregunto un chico furioso, al borde de perder la paciencia... la chica frente a él -su chica- tenia media hora de pelea interminable, ya ni recordaba porque estaban  
peleando...

"Que me digas la verdad" contesto ella casi llorando...

"Que verdad? Que es eso que necesitas saber de mi?" replico él perdido en el espacio, de que estaba  
hablando ella? Y porque estaba tan esterica?

"Quiero saber que estas sintiendo!" dijo ella exasperada, lucia furiosa pero un par de lagrimas se  
asomaban en sus ojos...

"Ahora, en este instante?" pregunto el chico confundido, porque queria ella saber eso?

"Si" replico ella, un poco de esperanza en su voz, por fin lo diría...diría que…..

"Siento…er….hambre!" replico él como si nada, era eso después de todo lo que sentía en ese instante...Sentia hambre, era tarde, no habia comido...

"Plang!" una cacheta retumbó en el salón donde los chicos estaban…. Una chica salio furiosa y un chico quedo masajeándose la mejilla… algo como "solo quería saber si me amas" y "ahora me caso con otro" fue todo lo que la chica dijo antes de salir…

….Severus salio de allí confundido, aturdido. Su chica acababa de comportarse de la manera mas extraña del mundo… que rayos era eso de ¿solo quería saber si me amas?... de donde venia eso? ¿Cómo podía él responder tal pregunta?...Las chicas no debería preguntar tales cosas, cierto? Menos ella… Hasta ahora pensaba que ella era una gran chica, perfecta en todos los sentidos Slytherianos, y ahora le salía con esa pregunta tan personal? Era normal?... lo peor –aunque no quisiera reconocerlo- era que no sabia como responder….

Definitivamente no la entendia, porque era asi de complicada? todo habia comenzado como un juego, una guerra, luego ella lo habia ayudado contra Black y Potter y un dia -sin pensarlo- se habian besado...Severus sonrió con el recuerdo, habia sido un gran beso... pero despues de unos meses (felices) de -exploración- las cosas se habían complicado, hasta llegar a este día y este preciso instante... estaba solo -de nuevo- y no sabia porque estaba tan furiosa. Que había hecho? Había dicho algo malo? Pero si casi nunca hablaban! solo... GRRRRRR...

Severus no podía entender que había pasado, todo iba bien, bueno si ella habia comenzado desde un par de semanas a decir cosas extrañas como: te extrañe, o me gusta como sonríes, o que estabas haciendo, o porque no me mandaste una carta con una lechuza, o es que crees que soy ciega? se te salian los ojos de ver a la sangre sucia de Evans... pero eso era "normal" en las mujeres, no?

Necesitaba alguien que le explicara como salir de esto, no quería perderla pero como soportarla?... el problema era a quien preguntarle? En Slytherin eran todos unas ratas, si le preguntaba a alguien no solo se reirían de el, sino que también le harían la vida imposible. para no decir que se sabría su secreto... nadie sabia que andaban juntos, mejor era tener ese tipo de cosas escondidas, se imaginan si alguien se enteraba que a él le interesan los otros seres humanos? Que raya! Su reputación se iria a la basura... no, definitivamente no podía preguntarle a ninguno Slytherin, pero entonces a quien? No conocía a mas nadie...

"Augh! Mira por donde caminas" le grito alguien desde el suelo. Alguien al que él acababa de tumbar al suelo… Evans….grrrr! lo que me faltaba una estupida griffindor, lloricona, malcriada.. mujer… mujer.. ey! Tal vez ella pueda ayudarme…

"Er… gracias" dijo Lily un poco sorprendida y asustada. Severus Snape alias Snivellius acababa de darle la mano para que se alzara. Si, habia sido él a tumbarla pero um… esto estaba extraño…

"Evans, puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo Severus con un tono mas "dulce" de lo común en él. La chica lo miro de reojo, ay este quiere algo...

"Er...si, supongo que si" respondio ella un poco preocupada, nada bueno puede salir de una serpiente jugando a ser dulce...

"Porque las mujeres son tan complicadas?"

"Cosa?" dijo ella super sorprendida. Severus Snape preocupado por mujeres?

"Las mujeres, porque son complicadas? No las entiendo! porque una chica me preguntaría que siento en este momento?" dijo el mas para si mismo que para la chica frente a él, tal vez habia sido una mala idea preguntarle, era obvio que no tenia idea de cómo ayudarlo...

"Bueno.. supongo que si alguien te pregunta eso es porque esta interesada en ti" replico ella lentamente conteniendo las ganas de reir... asi que Sev estaba enamorado...

"Interesada?" pregunto Severus aun mas confundido y un poco preocupado... el significado de interesada era diferente entre Slytherins y Griffindors...

"Si, quiere decir que le gustas o algo mas"

"Algo mas?" ahora el chico sonaba asustado...algo mas? como que algo mas?

"Si, ya sabes enamorada de ti"

"Enamorada?" dijo con cara de asco el slytherin, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al solo pensar en tal abominación...amor?...gr...que asco!.. no, definitivamente no, ella no era asi! Verdad?...

"Si, enamorada" replico Lily con tono de cual-es-el-problema-la-gente-se-enamora-sabes?

"No, tiene que ser otra cosa" y tratando de descubrir la verdadera razón, dejo su orgullo a un lado y le contó -a grandes rasgos y sin detalles- lo que había pasado...

Lily sonreía tiernamente, no se lo hubiese imaginado nunca, el slytherin después de todo tenia un corazón.. o algo?... si, tenia la mirada y la actitud de alguien enamorado, aunque hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para esconderlo… o era simplemente parte de su naturaleza?... Severus le contaba a Evans los detalles necesarios para que la chica le contestara lo que necesitaba saber. Tal vez era una mala idea, la tipa lo miraba con una sonrisa estupida en la cara, como pudo pensar que lo ayudaria? Su chica era obviamente mucho mejor que esta, sin corazón, como toda Slytherin que se respete debe ser…

"Severus, dime una cosa, tu la amas?" pregunto Lily interrumpiendo al chico que no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas sin aceptar que todo lo que decía significaba simplemente que la amaba…

Severus se quedo sin palabras. "Tu la amas?" había preguntado la estupida Griffindor. Que si él cosa?.. amar? Con que se come eso?... pero la chica no le estaba tomando el pelo… lo miraba seriamente como si la pregunta fuese normal y peor aun, como si esperase una respuesta…

"Cosa, que si la amo? Claro que No!" replico como si lo hubiese insultado. Un Slytherin que se respeta no se enamora!

"Seguro? Es decir por lo que me has dicho cualquiera diria que estas enamorado" replico ella dulcemente. Severus se quedo congelado mirandola. No habian rastros de burla en sus ojos. La chica estaba siendo sincera…. Y pensandolo bien… él no tenia mucha experiencia con esta cosa del amor… y bueno sentía cosas extrañas por la chica, quizás era cierto? Estaba enamorado?

"Er… es relevante?" pregunto el chico. De verdad no veía la relevancia de la pregunta, era tan importante esta cosa llamada amor?

"Lo es para ti? Quiero decir te importa si ella te ama o no?"

…Ah… buen punto… si la chica esta no es tan estupida después de todo…

"Y como exactamente es eso?" replico confundido. Que si le importa si ella lo ama? Um… bueno le importa si ella esta con él o no, le importa si ella esta feliz con él, si le dice cosas … tiernas?... gr.. asco…

"Bueno si ella te deja en este instante, que sentirías?" pregunto Evans, este Severus era un caso perdido…. Como no se daba cuenta que estaba enamorado?

Severus se quedo en silencio, recordando la sensación de vacío que sintio cuando la chica lo dejo en el salón hace media hora. Como sintió que no podría sobrevivir si ella no le volvía a hablar… como sintió que podia hacer de todo por ella…. Como…

"POR SALAZAR! ESTOY ENAMORADO!" exclamó el chico con cara de asco y horror, dejando a Lily con una gran sonrisa… Severus no podia creerlo, estaba enamorado! Y por lo visto, quizas, con un poco de suerte ella tambien….

-De cómo un par de minutos –a veces- significan todo-

"Bella, Bella" grito Severus apenas entro en la sala comun de Slytherin, necesitaba encontrar a su amor, era inminente si lo que ella había dicho era cierto, se casaría con otro, tenia que evitarlo…

"Bella!" exclamo de nuevo al ver a Bellatrix cerca de la chimenea hablando con otros chicos… la chica sonrió con malicia apenas lo vio… le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible…

"Necesito hablar contigo" grito el chico tomándola por un brazo. La chica simplemente sonrio y se dejo llevar a un lugar mas privado… todo por amor al arte….

"Dime Snivellius"

"Donde esta Narcisa? La he buscado por todas partes no esta!" dijo él casi al borde de un ataque.

"Ah pero no sabias Snivellius, esta camino a casa de su prometido, hoy se comprometen"

Severus sintió como si le acabasen de tirar un balde de agua fria.. entonces era cierto… hoy se comprometía con otro.. por eso le habia preguntado si la amaba… por eso… y él no habia dicho nada…

"Donde esta?" pregunto de nuevo volviendo a la realidad, tal vez tenia tiempo…

Bella rio malvadamente, le encantaba ver sufrir a este… pero su hermanita estaba loca por él.. asi que bueno… digamosle donde esta…

"Camino a la entrada de Hogwards, para aparecer desde alli"

Severus reacciono inmediatamente, soltándola salio corriendo, tenia que encontrarla… tenia que decirle que la amaba… Bella grito "Es tarde" pero él la ignoro, no podía ser tarde, no podia….

-De cómo –a veces- el apellido te obliga a ser quien no eres- (Un mes antes)

En la mansión Malfoy, Lucios caminaba hacia el despacho de su padre. Para un ojo inexperto lucia tranquilo, seguro de si mismo, pero la verdad era que estaba muerto de miedo. Su padre era terrible, y sabia por experiencia que si lo habia llamado no era para nada bueno…

"Siéntate" ordeno friamente su padre apenas el chico entró. Lucios no dijo nada, se sentó en silencio, luchando para mantener la mirada fija, tranquila.

"Tengo entendido que aun no tienes novia" continuo su padre, con una mirada profunda, furiosa, como tratando de leer el pensamiento del chico frente a él.

"Si, es cierto" replico el chico por falta de inspiración. Que debia decir? Confesarle todo? Era suicidio…

"Curioso, con el físico que te herede, y el dinero, y la reputación. Cualquiera podria asumir que las mujeres se mueren por estar contigo, no será que eres _tu_ el problema?"

Lucios casi muere, su padre había hecho demasiado énfasis en "eres tu el problema", si, no habia dudas, lo sabia, sabia que era…

"No estaba seguro de quien es digna para nuestro apellido padre" dijo el chico tratando de sobrevivir. Pero sabia que estaba perdido… la mirada de fuego de su padre lo decia todo…

"En serio?. Entonces no tendrás problemas en casarte con …digamos….Narcisa Black"

"No padre" dijo Lucios conteniendo el asco. Solo pensar en casarse con una chica, era abominable, horrible, inhumano…

Lucios se alzo para irse, su padre lo detuvo antes de salir.

"Quiero nietos"

Lucios se voltio a mirarlo, ya no podía mas una cosa era casarse con una mujer otra muy diferente tocarla!…

"No me gustan las mujeres" replico sabiendo que el final se acercaba..

"Crucius" fue todo lo que dijo su padre…. Lucios se despertó dos días mas tardes en el hospital de su mansión, la peor paliza de su vida. Una carta de invitación a su propio compromiso, junto con una sentencia de muerte si no aceptaba.. Lucios suspiro, tendría que casarse después de todo, era solo supervivencia, solo eso..

-De cómo –a veces- los negocios se vuelven personales-

Severus corría a toda velocidad, no podía creer que había sido tan estupido, como no se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado? Y porque no se lo dijo? Grrrrr!

"Snivellius" grito alguien a la salida del colegio. Severus se detuvo en seco, pero no porque quería, sino porque alguien le había mandado un hechizo y ahora colgaba de cabeza en el aire. Desde su posición podía ver que Narcisa caminaba hacia la puerta del colegio, en un par de segundos saldría y desaparecería, no solo de ese lugar sino también de su vida…

"Dejame en paz Black" grito Severus al estupido de Black que se le atraveso en el medio. Riendo, y diciendo cosas que Severus no tenia la paciencia ni el interés de escuchar.

"Oh, oh Snivellius pero que genio! Portate bien o "

"Dejame o te juro que no respondo" amenazo Severus arto. Narcisa estaba casi en la puerta…

"Oh pero que miedo tengo" respondio Sirius riendo, con una risa que Severus recordaria por siempre…. Al lado de Black, Potter, Lupin y el estupido ese que siempre andaba con ellos, que Severus ni siquiera sabia su nombre…

Sirius estaba apunto de decir algo mas, cuando un hechizo –potente- los mando a los cuatro volando por los aires.. Severus se enderezo y siguió corriendo….

Wow pensó Peter –la rata-, espectacular… si él solito pudo contra los merodeadores con un solo hechizo, entonces creo que estoy en el bando equivocado…. Si, creo que me cambio para los malos… seguro que vencerán….(y asi fue como Peter cambio de bando, pero eso es otra historia…)

"TE AMO TE AMO" grito Severus tomando por el brazo a una figura encapuchada que estaba frente a él… volteandola…. "Te amo Nar.."

"Wow, me siento alagado"… Lucios Malfoy le sonreia malvadamente. "Quien lo hubiese dicho, Severus Snape enamorado de mi"

Severus lo miraba sin poder creerlo, donde estaba Narcisa? La habia visto, era ella, no Lucius!

"Donde esta Narcisa?" le pregunto al rubio que no paraba de sonreir.

"Oh, ella. Creo que ya debe estar llegando a mi casa" replico el rubio con una cara que indicaba que estaba disfrutando esto al máximo… asi que Snape estaba enamorado de Narcisa… ella era suya, de nadie mas, y si este estupido creía que se la podia quitar estaba equivocado… ya no le importaba que era una chica, solo le importaba que era de su propiedad…

"A tu casa?" pregunto Severus antes de darse cuenta que si habia visto a Narcisa, que si habia sido ella a desaparecer hacia la casa de su futuro esposo.. y ahora, entendia la cara de morbosa felicidad del rubio, él era el novio, él era el futuro esposo….

"Lo siento" dijo Lucios haciendo una falsa reverencia "pero como siempre gana el mejor."

"Pense que eras gay" dijo Severus sin contenerse, porque estaba haciendo esto?

"Nada personal, solo negocios." Replico Lucios antes de desaparecer.

Severus solo sintio el hechizo de Black golpeandolo de nuevo, esta vez ni siquiera le importo que lo humillase o que jugase con él. La habia perdido, si Lucios era el novio no habia nada que pudiese hacer, no habia manera que su apellido luchase contra Lucios…. La habia perdido….

-Presente-

"Y que rayos crees que estas haciendo?" pregunto Narcisa alzando una ceja y entrando con su caminar aristocrático, su varita apuntando al pecho de Severus…

"Lo que debí haber hecho hace siglos" replico Severus sonriendo y poniendo cara de niño travieso.. tierno, bello, irresistible….

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, si ya era tiempo..

"Y a que debemos el honor?" pregunto mientras se le acercaba sigilosamente como un gato, sus ojos brillando de...

"A que te amo por supuesto" dijo él tomandola en sus brazos…

"Pense que eso lo hacias desde hace tiempo" murmuro ella mientras se perdia en los brazos del unico hombre que habia amado...

"Un poco lento de reflejos supongo" dijo él, mientras con su varita amordazaba a Lucios –quien seguia inconsciente- pero solo por si acaso….

"Por cierto me encanta tu nuevo look" murmuro ella entre un beso y el otro…

"Eso también lo debí haber hecho hace siglos"... respondio él cargándola en sus brazos y llevándola a la alcoba mas cercana….

….Y lo que sigue es un poco subido de tono para esta fic….así que usen la imaginación….

"Llegue tarde" murmuro Severus al oido de Narcisa. Los dos descansaban en la habitación principal de la mansión Malfoy… después de …..

Narcisa lo miro confundida. "De que hablas?" pregunto.

"El dia que me preguntaste que sentía, te busque, lo grite, pero ya no estabas. Llegue tarde"

Ella lo miro con tristeza. "No llegaste tarde, me fui muy temprano, no debí ir. No debí seguir a mis padres. Debí esperarte"

"Lucios lo sabia" dijo Severus un par de minutos mas tarde. "Que te amaba, y aun asi se caso contigo"

-Flash back: Antes de la boda-

"Estarías bellísima a no ser por la cara de tragedia que tienes"

La voz de Bellatrix trajo a la realidad a Narcisa. Quien se miró al espejo, si estaba bellísima, si era un vestido perfecto, en una iglesia perfecta, con un cortejo perfecto, con invitados perfectos.. todo era perfecto… salvo el novio…o la novia… Narcisa se concentraba en no llorar. Porque había dicho que si? Porque había ido a ese estupido compromiso donde la hicieron cerrar un pacto irrompible!. Estaba furiosa cuando fue, Severus había dicho que sentía hambre, ella solo quería escuchar que la amaba! Y como una estupida fue y dijo que si, sin saber que los compromisos magicos no pueden ser rotos sin que muera quien los rompe….

"Estas bellísima"

Narcisa alzo la mirada, esta vez la voz no habia sido de Bella. Habia sido de él. En el espejo, reflejado y bellisimo, Severus Snape vestido de gala, el cabello recogido y un bouquet en la mano le sonreía.

"Mandaron esto para ti" dijo dandole el bouquet. Narcisa no podia hablar, si lo hacia no pararia de llorar. Lo amaba! Oh! como lo amaba!... Ella solo asintio. Severus la miraba con aquellos infinitos ojos negros, amor reflejado en ellos. Como podia casarse con otro? Era él el unico que amaba… Severus se dirigio a la puerta, ya no habia esperanza para ellos, ella habia hecho un pacto, si lo rompian moriria… antes de salir le dijo con un tono serio, distante, casi glacial:

"Tenias razón, no debía soñar lo imposible" . Narcisa sintio que el corazon la dejaba, no por favor, no digas que ya no me quieres! No podria seguir sin ti…

Y luego Severus sonrió, agregando antes de salir "Pero no lo pude evitar. Como se que no lo podré evitar nunca"

"Te amo" murmuró ella antes que él saliera.

"Entonces somos dos." Suspiró él cerrando la puerta suavemente a sus espaldas… dejándola…

-Presente-

"Como?" pregunto ella un poco asustada. Hasta el dia de hoy pensaba que Severus no sabia que Lucios sabia…. Pero no es posible, Severus no puede saber porque Lucios sabe… no, no puede….

"Si, fue a él a quien le grite TE AMO cuando acababas de desaparecer"

"Eras tu?" pregunto ella sin esconder el asombro de aquella revelación. Nunca habian discutido esto. Y ahora no era posible que habia sido él…

"Me escuchaste?" pregunto Severus.

"Si" murmuro ella abrazándolo, aferrandose a él… había sido él, ella lo había escuchado y pensó que habia sido Sirius burlándose de ella… si solo hubiese volteado… todo habría sido diferente…

-Flash Back: La boda-

Los invitados estaban sentados y en silencio en la iglesia. Grande y colosal, imponente como ninguna otra, adornada como nunca para la ocasión. Narcisa en su vestido blanco de nieve al lado de Lucios. Podría haber sido un funeral, ambos lucían de muerte. Pero nadie parecía notarlo. A nadie parecía importarle. Los padres de los novios sonreían, era un negocio, no una boda. Solo una persona –además de los novios- podía jurar que era un funeral, lo habría incluso preferido. Esa persona, al lado de Lucios era el padrino de bodas, Severus Snape.

"Acepta ud. por esposo a este hombre para …." Pregunto el sacerdote a Narcisa.

"Si acepto" respondió ella mirando fijamente a los ojos del hombre de su vida, que no era el hombre a su lado, sino el hombre al lado de ese. A Severus, el hombre al que si aceptaba, aunque el cura se refería al otro….

"Acepta ud. por esposa a esta mujer para …" pregunto el sacerdote a Lucios.

"Si acepto" la voz de Lucius fue opacada por los labios de Severus que se movieron diciendo en silencio la misma frase. Nadie lo noto, solo ella…

Lucios la beso –rapidamente- y salieron al mundo, marido y mujer. Narcisa estaba casada, era de otro. Severus dejo el corazón en esa iglesia, la unica mujer que le habia arrancado un te amo, era de otro…

-Presente-

Narcisa y Severus se miraban, cada uno arrepentido de lo que no habian hecho. De las cosas que no habia sucedido, por orgullo, por temor, por mala suerte, y quizás porque tal vez debio ser asi…

"Nunca pensaste en decírselo a Lucios?" pregunto Severus después de un rato. El también pensaba que ella no sabia que Lucios sabia….Esperaba un no, y se sorprendió cuando ella dijo si.

"cuando?"

-Flash back de Narcisa o porque –a veces- la dulce espera no es tan dulce-

"Felicidades Sra. Malfoy, esta en la dulce espera" dijo el medico al que Narcisa había ido porque tenia un par de semanas sintiéndose extraña…

"Espera de que?" pregunto ella, no podía ser… no podía ser…

"De un hijo por supuesto" respondió él sonriendo… Narcisa perdió el poco color de su pálida cara, un hijo! Que diría Lucios! Me mata!

……esa noche en la mansión Malfoy…

"Que estas que!" rugió Lucios furioso cuando su "querida" esposa le dijo sobre el embarazo…Ella no decía nada, solo miraba al suelo…

"Y se puede saber como? Que yo recuerde no te he tocado desde la noche de boda!" grito él con cara de asco, el solo recuerdo de aquella noche… gr… peor que Voldemor…

-Presente-

"Una vez, pero luego no me atreví" mintió ella. La verdad era que Lucios la habia amenazado y habia hecho un hechizo para que la vida de Draco dependiera del hecho que Narcisa y Lucios continuaran juntos…. Ella no tuvo nunca el valor de pedirle ayuda a Severus, de decirle la verdad, y ahora ya no tenia caso. Era tarde, para todos ellos…

Severus lucia triste, cansado, viejo. Dos semanas de vida, solo eso, y pensar que habria dado lo que fuese por estar y ser feliz con ella. Era eso lo unico que hubiese deseado. Ella…una vida con ella….

"Yo también quise decírselo una vez, pero no pude"

-Flash back de Severus o porque –a vece- ser un bastardo es mejor-

Severus estaba en un bar de Londres, esperando a Lucios. Estaba nervioso, lo habia invitado para decirle la verdad. Ya no podia mas, tenia que decirle que estaba enamorado de Narcisa, que tenían una relacion, que debia dejarla ir. Sabia que Lucios se pondría furioso, pero estaba decidido…

Lucios entro en el bar con una sonrisa maliciosa, Severus estaba al fondo, esperándolo. Lucios sabia porque lo había llamado, seguro que le diría que debía dejar a Narcisa, porque él la amaba… patético… pero nada podria quitarle a Narcisa, y menos ahora que esperaba un hijo…. Su padre le habia dicho que le dejaría la herencia solo si ella tenia un hijo, habia pensado que tendria que hacer el sacrificio de tocarla de nuevo, pero ahora todo era perfecto….

"Severus, amigo mio a que no sabes que!" dijo alegremente sin darle tiempo al otro hombre de hablar. "Voy a ser papa!" agrego abrazándolo…

Severus se quedo frio, sin palabras…un hijo… un hijo… de Lucios y de Narcisa… "Felicidades" dijo mientras el corazon se le despedazaba por enesima vez en su vida. Un hijo, ya no podia decir nada. No podria jamas separar a un hijo de su padre. Podia ser lo que fuese, menos un bastardo. No, Severus Snape no separaria nunca a un hijo de su padre. No, Severus Snape no seria un bastardo, no hoy, no con el hijo de ella. Y fue asi como no volvio a verla, no hasta muchos años después…

-Presente-

Narcisa suspiro, si habia sido una tragedia desde el inicio. Porque? Poruqe no pudieron tener su oportunidad, la verdad es que la habian tenido pero la habian perdido... Severus se alzó, era tarde, debía seguir con sus planes. Lucios, Voldemor, y el resto… La beso una ultima vez y se dirigió a la puerta…ella lo detuvo…

"Te volveré a ver?" pregunto sabiendo a priori la respuesta. Presentía un jamás, lo había leído en sus ojos…

Severus sonrió, "Oh si!" respondio con un tono seguro, Narcisa sintio que tal vez sus temores no eran ciertos.. "En nuestra próxima vida" agrego lanzandole un beso al aire..

"Será esa una vida feliz?" pregunto ella mirándolo con esperanza…

"Por supuesto que si, La mas feliz, te lo prometo" y con eso cerro la puerta, cerrando con ella el capitulo mas triste y mas feliz de su vida… el amor después de todo es ambas cosas ….

Narcisa lo miro salir de su habitación y de su vida, como hace tantos años… "en esa vida te dire de Draco" murmuro mientras la primera lagrima de un mar de ellas corría por sus mejillas… un mar de lagrimas que había contenido por mucho tiempo y que hoy corrían como preludio de lo que será y atributo a lo que no fue….


	17. Cultura General

Capitulo Trece en punto: Cultura general Voldy… Cultura general…

Severus salió de la habitación de Narcisa desolado, se sentía triste por dejarla –de nuevo-, pero no podía hacer nada, tenia poco tiempo y muchas cosas por hacer… tal vez con un poco de suerte podría regresar a verla antes de fin de mes…. Se dirigía a la biblioteca donde había dejado a Lucius la noche anterior…. _pobre_ pensó Severus, toda la noche amordazado en el piso… _ja_… se lo merece…

Apenas abrió la puerta, se quedo inmóvil, confundido…. no se esperaba eso…. dentro Draco Malfoy o para nuestro efectos Harry Potter lo miraba con la cara de espanto mas grande de su vida, como si viera la cosa mas horrible del mundo, y vaya que Harry ha visto cosas sorprendentes pero esto?

"Er…Potter…"dijo Severus un poco sorprendido de la cara del muchacho, si no era un genio (quien puede teniendo un padrino asi…) pero tampoco era para tanto, tenia que suponer que Severus siendo amigo de los Malfoy estaría por allí de vez en cuando.. por cierto que hacia Potter allí?...

"Potter?" pregunto Severus cuando el chico no reaccionaba haciéndole con la mano de arriba a bajo…ninguna reacción…el chico seguía con la boca abierta con una expresión de estupido, el cerebro posiblemente apagado…. Severus lo miró fijamente, que rayos?..."Ah" algo hizo CLICK en la cabeza de Severus…

"Bueno reacciona Potter, ni que nunca hubieses visto un hombre sin camisa!" replicó Severus exasperado, se acababa de acordar que no se había puesto la camisa…. Pero esto era el colmo! Esta bien tenia un cuerpo espectacular pero el chico no era gay verdad?... oh no Black…

"Er…."dijo Harry después de un rato, el tiempo que posiblemente le tomó al mensaje encontrar una neurona trabajando… "Er..si pe.. pero nunca había visto uno en interiores de tigres"

"_PERRO!"_ pensó Sevy mirándose a si mismo, Narcisa _si_ que es salvaje… "Er… ya vengo…"

Cuando nuestro Sevy por fin regreso –vestidito como se debe-, Harry seguía allí parado como estupido, algo dentro diciéndole que no debería estar así por haber visto a su profesor de pociones en interiores de tigres… ey pero eso no pasa muy seguido cierto?... lo preocupante era que no podía decidirse si le había gustado o no… demasiado Black y Lupin juntos… .

Severus siguió derecho hacia donde Lucius yacía inconciente –todavía!(…había sido un buen golpe…)-. Conjurando con su barita hechizos para llevarlo al ministerio de la magia una vez que su plan estuviese terminado. Así que lo colocó entre los estantes y estaba a punto de tapiarlo allí cuando Potter lo interrumpió de nuevo…

"Er.. profesor que hace?" dijo el chico con un tono de incredulidad. Que estaba haciendo Snape?...

Severus se voltio a mirarlo con cara de cómo-acaso-no-ves?.. y le replico con su mejor tono de esto-es-lo-mas-lógico-del-mundo-FASTIDIOSO!

"Tapiando a Malfoy entre los estantes de su biblioteca"

Harry seguía mirándolo… perdido… Severus suspiró! Aaaahhh… dándose cuenta de un detalle… era un Griffindor…seguramente no había visto nunca a nadie tapiando a otro en los muros de una biblioteca… ahora hay que explicarle al niño…

"Mira Potter es fácil, lo meto aquí y luego lo saco, estamos?"

Harry asintió, "Er.. no era eso a lo que me refería."… Severus lo miro intrigado…

"Um...no debería meterlo en la sección muggle?" dijo Harry con su mejor tono de es-algo-obvio-me-esperaba-mas-de-ti...

Severus lo miro sorprendido, era ese Harry? Harry Potter?... si no fuera porque él mismo lo metió en ese cuerpo y solo él lo podía sacar de allí… lo habría dudado...

"Um..y porque?" pregunto Severus curioso, necesitaba saber el porque sino no estaría convencido...

"Porque lo esta metiendo en la sección de magia negra, la sección donde de seguro algún mortifago iría a buscar algo, en la de muggle las posibilidades son pocas" concluyo el chico con tono de lógica.

Severus lo miro sorprendido, WOW! Se le parió el cerebro…. Y donde habrá aprendido eso? Bueno Black es solo el padrino, algo de inteligencia debe tener…de la parte de Lily seguramente… porque Potter….

"Er…correcto" dijo Severus llevándose a Malfoy a la sección muggle, estaba un poco avergonzado no se le había ocurrido eso… um.. pero Potter porque esta tan Slytherin?... um, quizás porque lo has tenido casi dos semanas en el cuerpo de Draco?.. le dijo una voz en su cabeza…

"Podría ayudarlo si quiere profesor" se ofreció Harry amablemente. La verdad que estaba loco por tapiar a alguien en una biblioteca…

"Potter dime una cosa, donde aprendiste todas estas cosas?" pregunto Snape serio cuando vio el hechizo –perfecto- que Potter estaba haciendo. Si, el chico tenia talento… pero algo le olía mal a Severus de todo esto, no se supone que Potter tiene que odiar a las serpientes?...y que sobre salvar al mundo?...

"Lo dice todo aquí profesor, en el manual que todo Slytherin tiene que saber"

"El que?" pregunto Severus espantado tomando o arrebatándole de las manos el libro y/o/u manual que Potter acababa de sacar.

Severus ojeo el manual, wow sorprendente, de verdad que era una guía maravillosa, todos los maleficios mínimos que un verdadero Slytherin debería saber… quien lo habrá hecho? No lo había visto antes….

"Manual de malas costumbres y maleficios para Slytherins. Guía para principiantes. Escrito por Draco Malfoy, todos los derechos reservados."

"Er… A que Draco se refiere esto?" pregunto Severus cauteloso… que rayos…

"A mi por supuesto. Estaba pensando en ponerme un nickname, ya sabe mi nombre –ausencia de voz- no vendería mucho y bueno Draco no fue quien lo escribió. Pero esta todavía en edición, así que no me preocupo por ahora. Quisiera escribir el prologo? Le daría un toque interesante. Claro que pienso preguntarle al señor tenebroso para la introducción"

Ok….PANICOOOOOOOO!… lo hemos perdido… que diría Albus si supiera que el chico que vivió ahora es Slytherin… me mata… menos mal que ya me estoy muriendo!... pensó Severus un poco preocupado…

"Potter, ven aca" dijo Severus tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo mientras le decia "TU ERES UN GRIFFINDOR, TU ERES UN GRIFFINDOR"

"repite conmigo SOY UN GRIFFINDOR; ODIO A LOS SLYTHERINS; SOY UN GRIFFINDOR" …

AHAA "Stupefy" grito Severus después de un rato, Potter no estaba cooperando….será mejor cambiarlos cuanto antes, si Potter esta actuando así de raro quien sabe que estarán haciendo los otros dos!... pero ahora mejor será que se quede inconsciente mientras voy con Voldy… no sea que le de por pedirle un autografo o pedir que lo adopte!…

Y dejando a Potter en un cómodo sillón –slytherin-, Severus se fue a esperar a Tonks donde se suponía que tenia que verlo. Era tarde, porque no llegaba?.. mujeres….

"Snape" dijo la metamorfaga cuando llegó. Sonreía y tenia el cabello anaranjado. Severus miró a su alrededor como quien no sabe que estan hablando con él… que raya… será que no sabe escoger un tono mas bonito?...verde por ejemplo!...

"Tonks, tarde como siempre" gruñó Sevy solo por gruñir… le hacia falta saben?...

….quince minutos mas tarde….

"Que tal?" dijo sonriente un Severus Snape en versión Lucios Malfoy, acababa de tomar la poción, y ahora lucia exactamente como el rubio…

"Uuuuu no me gustas para nada" dijo Tonks haciendo muecas de asco. Y luego con un tono mas comprometedor agrego "Me gusta mucho mas tu versión Snape… es mas mi tipo"

Severus prefirió ignorar la indirecta, esta chica era de armas tomar…

"Si bueno si yo lucia como tu ahora no hay duda de porque las mujeres me perseguían tanto" agrego picaramente a Tonks quien lucia como su vieja versión Snape (que era la que Voldy esperaba…).

Tonks lo miró incrédulo/a… "Mujeres-te-acosaban-luciendo-asi?" pregunto señalando su propio cuerpo… "lo puedo entender con el nuevo look pero con este?"

"Bueno eso es lo que tu no sabes" dijo snape picándole el ojo.. Tonks se quedo sin palabras, por la mirada de Snape o mejor dicho de Malfoy, era posible… porque no?... um.. interesante… Estaba apunto de decir algo pero Severus la corto diciendo..

"Pero no tengo tiempo para explicarte mi vida sexual, tenemos que irnos" dijo mientras abria la puerta para salir.

"Y para demostraciones?" pregunto ella con esperanzas… um, con el nuevo look valía la pena una prueba o dos…

"En tus sueños Tonks" replico Severus con tono de fastidio.

"Ah pero estoy cansada de soñarte! Que tal una pequeña demostración" dijo ella suplicante.

"Tonks no me hagas llamarte por tu nombre" amenazó Severus seriamente…

"Pero acaso no te gusto? Ni siquiera un poquito?" dijo ella dulcemente tratando de tocarlo, Severus se alejo violentamente.

"Tonks es suficientemente perturbante ser cortejado por mi mismo como para que me toques tambien!" le grito exasperado…

"er.. disculpa" dijo la chica avergonzada, si tenia razon ser cortejado por ti mismo o por alguien que luce como tu no es exactamente el máximo…."Pero luego hablamos?" dijo ella mientras salian… Severus la miro.. de muerte….

…en casa de Voldy….

"Señor, Malfoy y Snape han venido a verlo" dijo Peter –la rata- arrodillado a los pies de Voldemor. El señor tenebroso lo miro con desprecio. "Diles que pasen"…Peter asintio con miedo y para quedar bien con Voldy agregó "Si quiere me da su varita para limpiarla, esta un poco llena de sangre." Voldemor lo miro furioso, que fastidio de hombre! Y pensar que Nagini tiene tiempo con ganas de comérselo… tal vez pronto…. "Esta bien, toma, pero cuidado! Mira que estan muy caras"… Peter la tomo feliz, al menos haria algo util… bueno la verdad era que mientras tuviese la varita de Voldemor no podía crustaziarlo… si, bueno a veces le viene la iluminación….

Severus y Tonks entraron en el cuarto donde Voldemor estaba sentado como en un trono. La serpiente a su lado como un perrito faldero… Se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial, hicieron una reverencia y siguieron un par de pasos mas.

"Malfoy donde esta Draco?" pregunto Voldemor inmediatamente. La cita era para hablar con el chico, no con Snape…

Severus o mejor dicho Lucios contesto "Esta por llegar mi señor, solo nos adelantamos porque hemos encontrado algo muy interesante para ud." …. Así que por eso Potter estaba en la casa… idiota… porque no me dijo nada?... Grrrrr…..pensó Severus un poco preocupado, Voldemor podría sospechar algo….

"Y que es?" dijo Voldemor interesado.. la curiosidad ha sido siempre su debilidad….

"Un objeto muy precioso, lleno de magia negra mi señor" dijo Snape o para nosotros Tonks. Los ojos de Voldemor brillaban de curiosidad… "Dénmelo" ordenó impaciente…

Lucios Malfoy sacó de su toga un objeto pequeño y brillante… se lo entrego envuelto a su maestro… Voldemor lo abrió.. y …..

"Tierraaaaaaa, Tierraaaaaaaaaa!" gritaba alguien por encima de Voldemor... que demonios?...Voldemor miro alrededor...donde rayos estaba? Pero si él estaba con Malfoy y Snape hace un segundo!

"Tierra Firmeeeeeeee!" volvió a gritar un muggle... Voldemor miro hacia arriba... un mastil...un hombre en un mastil gritando Tierra Firme, un par de gaviotas..., mar alrededor...OH NO! Estoy en un barco!

"Capitán Colon, Rodrigo esta gritando tierra!" anuncio un marinero, Voldemor frunció el seño... donde rayos estaba?...Colon, Rodrigo, esos nombres no le sonaban para nada… quienes serian?...historia nunca había sido su fuerte...

"Dime que el remolino en el cual se fue Voldemor no era azul?" pregunto Severus version Malfoy a Tonks versión el mismo... Tonks lo miro contrariada/do...

"um... si creo que era azul...algo grave?"pregunto la chica temerosa/so...

Severus se llevo las manos a la cabeza.. ESTUPIDO LUPIN! es que no puede hacer nada bien!GRRRRRRR... SE EQUIVOCO DE GIRATIEMPO!

Tonks lo miraba con cautela, Severus llevaba 5 minutos dándose en la cabeza contra el muro... "Er...um...algo malo?...el azul es malo?"

Severus la miro con su mejor hay-que-ver-que-si-eres-ignorante, y por alguna razón su mirada glacial de Malfoy le quedo genial.. Tonks se sintió estupida incluso antes de escuchar la respuesta...

"Si el remolino del giratiempo es azul quiere decir que es un IDA Y VUELTA!"

Tonks seguía sin saber cual era el problema, "er...no todos los giratiempos son así?" esta vez se ganó una mirada y-tu-eres-un-auror?...bueno de que eres Black eres Black...

"Los giratiempos ida y vuelta " replicó Severus con su mejor tono de cátedra "te regresan un mes después que te has ido" Tonks medio reacciono, pero Severus continuo por sia las moscas..."por lo que Voldemor regresara en un mes, no importa que me tome la precaución de mandarlo mas de 500 años atrás! Sin Giratiempo para regresar!" termino Severus señalando al piso donde un giratiempo yacia.. habia gastado medio dia de su vida en un super-hechizo para hacer que Voldemor se fuese en el tiempo sin el giratiempo –ya que por lo general los giratiempos se van con la gente- y ahora no servia de NADA!... OH Lupin me la vas a PAGAR!...

"Ok entendi, osea que en un mes te hara la vida imposible"

Severus sonrió con un poco de ironía, eso era lo bueno que te quedase menos de un mes de vida... "Y a Malfoy" agrego el ex-mortifago mientras regresaban a la mansión Malfoy, si, Voldemor regresaría en un mes -si no moría antes- pero Severus ya no estaría alli para sufrir las consecuencias, solo Malfoy estaria...y bueno si, no había podido eliminar a Voldemor, como había planeado, pero para eso estaba el fastidioso de Potter, cierto?...

"Er..Capitan Colon hemos encontrado un polizón que hacemos con él?" preguntó un marinero al Capitan Cristobal Colon, habían encontrado un hombre vestido con ropas rarísimas y ojos algo perturbantes... un mendigo polizón seguramente... como había llegado hasta allí?..bah a quien le importa! Acabamos de encontrar tierra!

Colon no respondió de una, estaba embelesado viendo la costa latinoAmericana, nunca había visto algo igual, era increíble, hermoso, inigualable, grandioso… el mar, la vegetación, la playa que se divisaba a los lejos, no cabía duda, era un paraíso terrenal... (si bueno soy Venezolana, que pueden esperar :P)...y sin ni siquiera voltear a ver al polizón, ondeando con su mano dijo como si nada: "por la borda"...

Voldemor trató de gritar, de luchar, pero los marineros mucho mas fuertes -ya saben el tipo sin barita no es nadie...- lo echaron al agua...mientras caia maldecía a Peter...maldita rata me quitaste mi barita dos segundos antes que llegasen Malfoy y Snape! ... Splash... un sr tenebroso caía al agua... dos minutos mas tarde nadaba hacia la costa... tiburones en el agua, caníbales en la costa, quien se lo comería primero?...

"Ya ya" dijo Tonks dandole palmaditas de consolación a Malfoy/Snape. "En un mes pasan muchas cosas"… Severus la miró como diciendo "y a _mi_ me lo dices…" suspirando salieron de la casa de Voldy, no sin antes darle un escarmiento a Peter. Aunque Severus no lo odiaba tanto, ya saben por él Black había pagado…

En la casa Malfoy… "Draco hijo que haces aquí?" pregunto Narcisa quien estaba todavía llorando un poco…

Harry la miro feliz, nunca había tenido una madre que lo llamara hijo después de todo…"Nada por aquí, me hacia falta venir a casa"

Narcisa se paro en seco. Esas no eran las palabras de su hijo… quien rayos era ese?... Harry se dio cuenta y agregó "Ya sabes me hacían falta ingredientes para una poción maligna" dijo con cara de psicópata… Narcisa sonrió tiernamente… ese si es mi hijo… y así pasaron la tarde juntos… Harry suspiro antes de irse, ese Draco si que era afortunado, rico, bien parecido, Slytherin, con una madre slytherin hasta el fondo, y una casa llena de tantas artes oscuras!... Lastima que no pudo hablar con su padre…

A/N: hola! Gracias por los review! Me alegra que se tomen un ratito para comentar mi fic!. Si bueno la idea de que Draco es hijo de Snape no es ni original ni espectacular pero me encanta!. Sobre el parecido Malfoy bueno como muchas fics que andan por alli, asumo un hechizo Glamour para cambiar los rasgos fisicos cuando se es niño… si, si, un poco jalado de los pelos, pero bueno…

Este capi fue un poco mas Light que los anteriores, pero se necesitaba no?... falta poco para llegar al final! No digo cuanto porque cada vez digo un numero y al final nunca cumplo!... Cualquier sugerencia/queja/comentario/flor son bienvenidos!... hasta el próximo capi…


	18. DADA

Hola a todos!!! Después de una larga larga larga ausencia, y después de ver que tenia los capítulos prácticamente terminados decidí terminar esta fic!! Espero que no se me hallan escapado muchos detalles porque solo leí por encima los capi (me acuerdo casi de todo, espero no hacer errores temporales o de espacio) pero bueno tal vez no se recuerden mucho uds tampoco 

Y sin mas preámbulos:

Capitulo por fin regrese!!!!:

Luna caminaba tranquilamente hacia su sala común, sonreía. Había ayudado a Ron y si todo salía como lo había planeado tendría lo que deseaba pronto…

Mientras, Ron estaba en su sala común nervioso, Hermione salía del hospital hoy y no sabia que sucedería. Lo odiaría? Lo querría aun?. Era difícil de decir, dado que Hermione no había visto todavía a Malfoy, así que la chica aun lo quería….

En las mazmorras mientras tanto, Severus Snape se despertó alegre, Voldy estaba lejos, posiblemente como cena de algún caníbal y él, Severus, se estaba preparando para su mejor clase de defensas contra las Artes oscuras…

Harry Potter estaba fastidiado en la mesa de Slytherin, nadie le hablaba, mejor dicho era él quien no le hablaba a nadie, estaba frustrado. Porque Snape no lo había llevado con Voldemor? Con las ganas que tenia de conocerlo…

Remus Lupin caminaba –inocentemente- hacia su salón de clases después de tomar su desayuno. Se sentía un poco nervioso, Tonks le había dicho algo sobre un giratiempo equivocado… y algo sobre un Severus Snape furioso…. Una sensación de terror le recorrió el cuerpo, Severus era de armas tomar, y ahora él –Remus Lupin- le tocaba esperar lo peor… el final, el final….

Un jadeo de sobresalto –o de espanto- se escapo de Lupin cuando al improviso se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que Severus Snape, con el mapa de los merodeadores? Remus tuvo que mirar dos veces para comprobar, SI! ese era el mapa y no era esa la capa inv.. Remus no termino su frase, un hechizo inesperado lo dejo sin sentido, sobre su cuerpo inconsciente Snape dejo caer la capa invisible, el mapa le indicaba que nadie se acercaba, arrimándolo un poco mas hacia la orilla nadie lo encontraría… por lo menos no hasta que la clase Griffidor-Slytherin de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se terminase…

"Buenos dias" dijo Snape cortando como hojilla el ambiente, los alumnos quedaron estupefactos. Snape? Donde estaba Lupin? Bueno las chicas no se quejaron…

"Lupin como de costumbre esta –indispuesto- así que yo como de costumbre tomare su lugar"

Los alumnos se disponían a guardar sus baritas, ya que eran siempre prohibidas en cualquier clase que Severus Snape le diese, cuando el susodicho les dijo, con voz penetrante y misteriosa

"Saquen sus baritas y guarden sus libros, hoy aprenderán a defenderse!"

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir o hacer nada, Snape con un golpe de barita desvaneció todos las mesas y sillas, y un segundo mas tarde solo estaban ellos, el salón lucia enorme… estaban a punto de sobresaltarse o de por lo menos espantarse cuando Severus comenzó a lanzar hechizo por todas partes, el primero en reaccionar fue Draco Malfoy, si bueno Harry estaba acostumbrado a defenderse…. El resto de los Griffindor siguieron, los Slytherin se tardaron un poco mas, pero Snape no los atacaba mucho así que no problem…

Una hora mas tarde la clase se divertía al máximo, luego del ataque Snape les había explicado –mucho mejor que Lupin, Hermione tuvo que admitir- como defenderse contra muchos hechizos, peligrosos. Ahora estaban practicando, nadie parecía notar que era SNAPE el que los estaba enseñando, tal vez porque no solo ya no lucia como él, sino también porque era fantástico! Y su sonrisa irresistible…

Severus estaba satisfecho, era la primera vez que daba una clase que le gustara, si era cierto que le gustaba dar clases de pociones, pero Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras era harina de otro costal, se sentía al máximo de su potencial, era una lastima que había podido hacerlo solo una vez… al menos lo hice..

Neville era el peor –como de costumbre- no acertaba ninguno de los hechizos. Severus lo miraba con recelo. Realmente lo odiaba! Si, lo odiaba con el alma, porque como dicen por allí, odiamos en los demás lo que es igual en nosotros.. Si, Neville le recordaba DEMASIADO su propia adoslecencia, era solo por eso que siempre le había hecho la vida imposible. Neville era todo lo que Severus Snape fue una vez y lo odiaba por recordárselo…. "y no dejara de serlo sin nadie que lo ayude" le dijo una voz en su cabeza, una voz que desde hace un par de dias le habia comenzado a hablar de nuevo… Severus suspiro, estupida voz! Desde cuando te metes en mis asuntos? Me gustabas mas cuando no me hablabas… pero tenia razon, asi como Albus lo habia ayudado a valorarse a si mismo, Neville necesitaba a alguien… "a ti" … sera que te puedes callar? No te había extrañado mucho….

""Longbottom ven acá!"" gritó Severus, mejor seria terminar con esto antes que la estupida voz siguiera molestandolo…

"Si, si, di diga profesor"

"Párate aquí delante" dijo indicando el frente del salón. Los demás alumnos se quedaron silenciosos. Menos Malfoy (aca Potter) que estaba corrigiendo el guión de su próximo libro "Como esconder tus antepasados muggles y aparentar ser un pura sangre"

"Cierra los ojos e imagina que estas tu solo en el salón" "Piensa que no hay nada excepto tu y tu varita" "Lo ves?" "si" "ahora imagina que creces, eres dos, tres, cuatro veces mas grande del salón" "Si" "apunta tu varita" "SI" "Concéntrate en un punto, en un punto pequeño, es casi una hormiga, debes exterminarla, puedes exterminarla, porque eres grande, eres mas grande que todo" "AHORA!"

----------------

"wow" un boquete en la pared del salon. Longbottom había hecho algo por primera vez en su vida.

"Gracias profesor" dijo Neville sonriendo feliz

"Ahora si te pareces a tu padre" le susurro Severus a Neville. Quien no lo olvidaría por el resto de su vida. Por primera vez en su vida y gracias a Snape, estaba a la altura de su padre.

"no mal" dijo Malfoy (aca Potter) creo que lo meteré en mi siguiente libro de defensas contra las artes no-oscuras.

Severus salio del salón ahora si satisfecho consigo mismo. La seguridad en si mismos es algo que una vez que lo tienes nadie puede quitártelo. Extraña la vida, no lo habría dicho nunca que Neville pudiera lanzar un hechizo de aquella magnitud. Lastima que no era Slytherin…

Y ahora a afrontar "su hormiga", era hora de afrontar a Black.


	19. Sirius

Un poco de historia: ok,ok yo tambien odio cuando la gente habla y habla antes de los capi, pero no me puedo contener! Ahora, la verdad es que este es mi capitulo favorito, ya que fue el primer capitulo que escribí. Iba a hacer una fic de un solo capi pero al terminar de escribirlo me di cuenta que necesitaba algo mas para que diera el sentido que quería… y si, bueno lo que han leído hasta ahora ha sido todo derivado de este capitulo!!!! Si, lo se, triste no! Escribir todo eso para llegar hasta aquí….Realmente espero que les guste, sino díganmelo igualmente :). Sin, mas que decir…. Aquí va…

Capitulo - Consecuencias… eso que deriva de tus actos…

Severus llego a casa de Sirius Black mucho antes de la hora de la reunión de la orden. Necesitaba hablar con Black, bueno en realidad necesitaba caerse a golpes con Black, eran años que deseaba  
hacerlo... y había llegado la hora...

Black estaba en la biblioteca, Severus se pregunto porque? Sabia leer? Wow eso era sorprendente... "ah no estaba solo quitando el polvo de los estantes" como comprobó -Severus apenas entró, se sintió mejor... un Black que lee es mas peligroso que uno que no...

"Snivellius" saludo _alegremente_ el animagus al verlo. Que querrá este? Porque si piensa que voy a pagar la apuesta esta bien equivocado... por cierto que seria lo que aposte? Porque ese dia no me acuerdo que tenia…

"Black" dijo Severus acompañando el saludo con un derechazo, Sirius -lamentablemente- esquivó el golpe, por lo menos lo suficiente para no terminar con la nariz rota como Lucios...rayos!...

Y sin mas preámbulos, la pelea -tan esperada por ambos- comenzó... golpes, insultos, gristo de rabia y demas uno después del otro, juntos, revueltos, en fin una pelea callejera, sin varitas por supuesto, Severus habia aprendido después de Lucios la satisfacion de las peleas muggles, era algo mas personal y fascinante, mucho mejor, definitivamente lo que necesitaba con Black….muchos muchos minutos mas tarde... los dos hombres yacian en el piso, ensangrentados, jadeando, cansados... se estaban poniendo viejo despues de todo... Sirius estaba furioso, como Snivellius podia resistir tanto? Nunca penso que el otro hombre fuese tan fuerte... Severus lo mira con rabia, con despresio, y tomando la fuerza que ya no tenia se le lanzo encima, Sirius debajo trataba de soltarse

"Déjame traidor, perro faldero de Voldemor" grito Sirius tratando de soltarse, Snape pesaba mas de lo que parecia, o era Sirius que estaba cansado...

"Oh claro! y todo gracias a ti Black" respondió Severus tratando de golpearlo, Sirius forcejeaba demasiado...

"Cosa?" pregunto Sirius extrañado, olvidando por un segundo que Snape estaba sobre de el... golpeándolo... que estaba diciendo Snivellius, estaba loco o que?

"Quien crees que me hizo correr hacia Lucius Malfoy y sus amigos" replico entre dientes Snape mientras le daba otro golpe, Sirius lo miro mas extrañado que nunca,

"DE que rayos hablas? Yo que tengo que ver con eso?"

Severus lo miro fijamente, Sirius de verdad no tenia idea de lo que el estaba hablando, no era posible! Black era increíble, como no se daba cuenta de los resultados de sus propias acciones?.

"Porque crees que me hice amigo de Lucios? Solo por amor al arte?, fue gracias a ti y a tus amigos..." replico mas para si mismo que para Black.. si no me hubieran fastidiado tanto, no habria tenido que buscar refugio en ellos... pensó amargamente...  
Sirius quedo sin palabras cuando Severus Snape lo soltó de pronto y se sento a su lado, la mirada perdida en el infinito... que rayos le pasaba? Que tenia él -Sirius- que ver con su decisión de ser  
mortifago?...

Severus estaba transfigurado, perdido en recuerdos y decisiones pasadas, uno a uno los errores que habia cometido todo porque un dia Black decidio tomarlo como conejillo de indias de todas sus bromas...  
Sirius estaba preocupado, que estaba pensando Snivellius? Que tramaba?

Severus volteo hacia Sirius y con el tono mas normal y sincero posible le hizo la pregunta que lo habia atormentado toda su vida, la pregunta que contestaba la razón de todas sus acciones o mejor dicho errores...

"Porque comenzaste a odiarme tanto?"

Si el mundo se hubiera acabado en aquel instante Sirius estaria menos sorprendido y mas feliz... esta era la unica pregunta para la que no estaba preparado a responder... pero Severus Snape lo miraba, en sus ojos sinceridad y franqueza, como podia el -Sirius- ignorarlo? Como podia el -Sirius- no contestar?

Sirius cerro los ojos y se tiro al suelo... necesitaba pensar... porque había comenzado a odiar a Severus Snape?... no era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba lo mismo, anos atrás cuando el incidente con Remus -donde Snape casi muere gracias a Sirius- James había preguntando lo mismo, aquel dia Sirius pudo escapar con una respuesta inventada, pero hoy no.. Severus Snape había preguntado sinceramente, y el -Sirius- contestaría sinceramente...

Severus miro a Sirius por un intervalo de tiempo -infinito-, Black pensaba, y el -Severus- también...

-Flash back de Severus-

Severus estaba detenido en medio del pasillo del tren, habían apenas partido y su madre ya no se veia entre la multitud de padres… le gritaba "Adios" mientras él buscaba un compartimiento… pero se quedo inmóvil, con los ojos desorbitados, acababa de ver a la chica mas bella del mundo, un momento… las chicas podian ser bellas?... era la primera vez que usaba ese adjetivo para un chica… pero ella era ….wow…. ella se voltio, no le sonrio pero lo miro con sus brillantes ojos verdes, Severus se asusto de muerte… que debia hacer? Decirle algo? No, no, no, no … entro en el primer compartimento que vio, cerrando la puerta rapidamente, su espalda reposando contra la puerta… jum,jum…. Alguien se aclaraba la garganta… fue la primera vez que sus ojos lo vieron. Era Sirius Black, y estaba con un par de chicos, quien Severus conoceria mas tarde como James Potter y Remus Lupin…. El chico no le dio tiempo de nada, bueno probablemente no le habria sonreido… pero… el otro chico alzo su varita y antes que pudiera darse cuenta estaba en el piso, jurando venganza… venganza que aun no habia llegado… -aun-…

-fin flashback Severus-

-flash back de Sirius-

Sirius acaba de entrar en un compartimento del tren, por fin su madre se habia ido! Que bueno, ya no tendria que estar alli bajo sus ordenes, con un poco de suerte seria cualquier cosa menos Slytherin!. Un chico de cabellos marrones estaba sentado cerca de la ventana, le sonrio timidamente, Sirius sonrio para si mismo, sera facil hacer que este haga lo que le diga. Un par de minutos mas tarde un chico de cabellos revueltos entro, era un chico diferente, mucho mas seguro de si mismo, potencialmente mas popular. Se miraron y sonrieron picaramente al mismo tiempo, sí Dios los cria y el diablo los juntas… se reconocieron en seguida, eran dos rebeldes sin causa. Perfecto! Pensaron, estos años en Hogwards prometían ser muy buenos…. Sirius se apoyo de la ventana, tratando de impresionar a los otros dos chicos, pero como?... un par de minutos mas tarde, un chico con el cabello graso y cara de asustado entro en el compartimento sin mirarlos, sirius sonrio, Perfecto! Habia encontrado lo que buscaba….

-fin flashback Sirius -

Al final el otro homre se alzo..sus miradas se encontraron... Severus sintio que el corazon lo  
abandonaba... la respuesta del animagus era obvia, visible en sus ojos.. Severus no pudo creerlo... de todas las razones posibles, porque esa? De todas las razones que pudieron darle consuelo,  
precisamente la mas absurda de todas...

Sirius miro a Snape, el otro hombre habia leido su respuesta en su cara, pero no se movio, obviamente esperaba su conferma verbal...

Sirius no podia pero debia hacerlo, nunca en su vida se habia sentido mas avergonzado...

"Supongo" dijo Sirius despues de un rato de silencio "que por ninguna razon"

Severus se alzo, la vida era tan ironica...injusta seria la palabra justa, habia el -Severus- desperdiciado su vida por razon ninguna? Era ese el sentido de su vida? Era esa la razon de tanto sufrimiento? Fue simplemente…

"El lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, supongo" dijo dirigiendose a la puerta, Sirius miraba al piso avergonzado, por primera vez dandose cuenta de las consequencias de sus propios  
actos...

"Lo mas triste es" dijo Severus de espalda al animagus, su mano en la puerta, "que pudimos haber sido los mejores amigos"

Y asi sin mas cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, otro capitulo, el mas doloroso quizas, cerrandose para siempre….

"Lo se" murmuro sinceramente Sirius mirando al piso avergonzado, por fin admitiendo lo que había sabido por años, pero Severus ya no estaba allí para escucharlo...


End file.
